Heaven In My Arms
by kaela097
Summary: Chuck and Blair deal with their issues together. Starts with them celebrating the one year anniversary of their relationship. Clearly overlooks recent events on the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**You'll have to ignore pretty much all of Season Three while reading this story. None of the events of this current season have happened in my stories (I'm keeping the faith in my Chair). It does make references to four of my other works, so in another shameless plug, I recommend reading "This Time", "Healing His Heart", "His Turn", and "Don't Let It Be True" before you begin this story.**

"Mister Bass, your reservations for next evening have been confirmed," Eugenia told her boss, effectively pulling him from his trance. She gave him an apologetic look for disturbing his thoughts as he jumped slightly in surprise. "Everything has been set up as you have requested."

"Thank you, Eugenia," Chuck responded with an assuring smile. "Have you been able to take care the other arrangements that I have requested?"

"Of course," Eugenia grinned slyly. "Was there really any doubt?"

"Never with you," he chuckled while looking at his watch. He knew he never had to worry about Eugenia coming through with one of his requests. She was becoming some sort of miracle working. Nothing he asked for was impossible for Eugenia to pull off, even the bizarre romantic gestures he came up with for Blair. His most recent request had been fairly tame in comparison to others he had made through the year. "It's getting late. You should be getting home. I'm sure those boys of yours are missing you. I can lock up."

"That's very generous of you, but I'll stay for a little while longer. I have some fundraising details that I need to get through," she told him.

He could tell his assistance was lying to him, or at least not being completely truthful. While he didn't doubt that there was some charitable fundraising event in the near future, as there always was since he took over. His assistant was however lying about the need to run through the details that evening. She was staying because he was.

"I do not need a babysitter," Chuck told her.

"Just the same, I'll be at my desk if you need anything else," Eugenia told him as she swiftly turned around and left the office before he had a chance to protest.

Chuck sighed as she disappeared from his view. She'd been keeping a close eye on him in the past few weeks, ever since the day of the accident in which he thought he'd lost Blair. He didn't blame his assistant for the additional attention. It had been a difficult day for him. A lot had happen during those forty-five minutes of excruciating torture, and his loyal assistant had a front row seat.

As a result of the incident, Chuck had demanded some changes in his relationship with Blair. No longer was Blair allowed to be unreachable. He excused the times she was in class, but never again was she allowed to turn her cell phone off at any other time.

He was being irrational, and he knew this current arrangement wouldn't last forever. She would rebel at some point, but for right now he was insistent. He wanted to reach for his phone and text her, mostly to check that she was following through on his demands, but she was studying. Tomorrow was the last final of her first year at NYU. Ironically, it was also the one-year anniversary of their relationship.

He had the day planned out right down to her wardrobe. She was a bit annoyed that she couldn't pick out her ensemble for the final day of her freshman year, but he had been extra persuasive as he stated his case the previous evening.

He glanced at his watch again, mentally running through Blair's day as she laid out for him the previous evening as they laid in bed on the verge of sleep. She was at the library studying. She would be leaving soon for a study session at a friend's dorm room. He already knew she was going to be home late, as she told him to not wait up. He had no intention of listening to her. He wasn't working the next day, having taken it off to focus solely on her, so he had no incentive to go to sleep until she was safely tucked in next to him.

He didn't want to go home to an empty penthouse, but he didn't think it was fair to keep Eugenia any longer. So he rose from his desk, gathered a few files to slide into his briefcase to keep him busy at the penthouse, and left his office, closing the door behind him while handing the briefs to Eugenia to load into his briefcase for him.

"If you're free for dinner, we'd be happy to have you," Eugenia told him.

Chuck began laughing at her obvious request. She knew Blair's schedule as well as he did. She knew he was going home to an empty penthouse. "That's very generous, Eugenia, but I'll be fine by myself at the penthouse until Blair returns for the evening."

Eugenia raised a curious eyebrow in his direction as if to tell him she didn't fully believe him before nodding as she closed up the briefcase and handed it to him.

"You know that any problems for the next two weeks need to be directed towards Davidson (Bass CFO and number two in command)," Chuck told her. "I get a vacation."

"We get a vacation," Eugenia amended. She was taking the same time off as him as her sons had just finished their school year, and she and her husband had planned a road trip to the Grand Canyon.

"We get a vacation," he chuckled.

"Yes, Mister Bass," she nodded with a twinkle in her eyes, "Our numbers have been temporary deleted from all contact lists."

"Fantastic," he grinned.

"Oh, and I have something for you and Blair," she stated as she handed him a beautifully wrapped gift.

"What is this?" he inquired as he shook the package slightly.

"It's from Cedric and myself," she told him, "For your anniversary."

"You didn't have to do this," he told her as he waved the package around.

"It's not much," she assured him, "But considering how monumental this day is, we felt best to commemorate it. After all legendary playboy Chuck Bass celebrating the one year anniversary of dating the same woman deserves special recognition."

He began laughing as he waited for her to gather her belongings. As was their routine, they always left the office together.

* * *

"You're still awake," Blair realized as she slid into bed. He instantly pulled her toward him. His hands sought out the delicate skin at her shoulder, craving her as he always did. He longed to remove the nightgown she had slipped into and have his way with her.

"Of course," he told her as he rolled her under him so he could properly greet her with a kiss. He could tell by her timid response that her nerves were frazzled from her hell week of finals, so he knew he couldn't push for more. He took solace in the fact that the next evening all his frustration from the past week would be gone.

"Mmmm," she hummed against his lips just before he pulled away.

"How did the studying go?" he inquired as he rolled onto his back and allowed her to curl against him so she could fall asleep.

"Very well," she replied as she caressed his bare chest gently, her perfectly painted nails scratching lightly as she went. He felt himself react to the attention, but fought it. "I expected to ace this course as I have all the other courses this semester."

"I expect nothing less," he grinned as he caught her hand and pinned it against his chest. He couldn't take her particular brand of attention at the moment. She was too tempting for her own good. "Your clothes for tomorrow are hanging in the bathroom near your vanity."

"What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked, her voice was filled with eager anticipation, as she snuggled closer to him. Her leg wrapped around his hip. She was making resisting her nearly impossible.

"I just want you to focus on your exam for tomorrow," he told her as her eyes began to droop as the exhaustion began to win out, "Everything else will fall into place. Arthur has his instructions as to where to take you."

"Did you ever imagine that this day would come?" she continued speaking, as she fought off the exhaustion she was feeling.

"I knew this day would come the moment that I told you I loved you," he told her as he brushed her hair behind her ear. "There wasn't any way that I would let you go." He watched as she tried to hide a yawn. "Go to sleep, Beautiful. I'm not going anywhere."

Her brilliant smile lit up her face as her eyes drifted closed. She was asleep sooner than was usual for her. He took in her features, taking the time to memorized them for the hundred time. Each time he did this he found something he hadn't seen before.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her temple. He smiled at the effortless way his words rolled off his tongue before he allowed his exhaustion to claim him. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

**What do you think? A good start?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

Blair's favorite pink peonies greeted her at the breakfast table the next morning. She had been a little frantic this morning as she dressed for the day. She had forgotten to set her alarm the previous evening in her excitement over climbing into bed with Chuck, that she woke up later than she had planned. Fortunately Chuck had laid out her clothes for the day, so she wasted no time deciding on her final outfit for her freshman year. She smiled happily when she realized she was one year closer to her future . . . their future.

"What is that smile about?" Chuck inquired as he held out her chair for her.

"Can't a girl be happy on her last day of school?" she inquired as he bent over to kiss her cheek softly before he took his seat at the table.

"Cedric and Eugenia gave us an anniversary gift," Chuck told her as she eyed the present sitting on her plate curiously. "I thought you'd like to open it for us."

Blair's eyes lit up as she lifted the lid off the box and searched through the paper for the gift inside. She pulled out an envelope, which she handed to him to open. This was his assistant after all. He deserved to reveal the gift they had generously given them.

"You're going to love this," he chuckled as he read the contents inside the envelope, "A couples' spa weekend Vermont."

"That was so sweet of them," Blair stated as she took the gift certificate they had received it and read it for herself. A relaxing spa weekend sounded wonderful right now with all of the stress she felt inside her cause by her finals. "Will you remind me to send them a thank you note?"

He nodded as he lifted the box off her plate and allowed her to eat.

Her smile was hypnotizing. She was in the best of moods. He was sure if he looked in the mirror, his smile was as wide as hers. They made small talk as she ate, neither one actually acknowledging what the day was yet. She needed to focus on the task at hand before they could wrap themselves up in the monumental day.

"I'll see you after your exam," Chuck told her as he walked with her to the limo. He waved Arthur off to let him know he'd be getting the door for Blair.

"Right after my exam?" she fished for information.

"You will have to wait until then to find out," he told her as he pinned her against the vehicle and pressed his lips to hers. A small gasp left her lips as her arms came around his shoulders to pull him closer as he deepened the kiss. He forced himself to pull away as he whispered, "Good luck."

"I'll see you in a few hours," she told him as he opened the limousine's door for her.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she relied as she paused to kiss him once more before she climbed into the car. Her smile impossibly widened as she relaxed against the plush leather as the limo pulled away. Her eyes stayed focused on Chuck until he turned towards their building, generously tipping the doorman as he returned to their penthouse.

* * *

Chuck did his best to kill the next few hours. He had finished reading and reviewing his briefs the previous evening as he waited up for Blair, so without work as a distraction, the hours dragged on. He found himself leaving their penthouse an hour earlier than necessary, going over his plans with a meticulous eye, which was unnecessary as Eugenia had taken great care to ensure every detail was as he had specified.

Finally after what felt like days instead of hours, he received the call from Arthur that he and Blair were en route. Chuck moved with a speed that surprised even him to get to where he needed to be. As a result, he had to wait longer than he had intended. Again the minutes dragged on. He felt his entire being on edge. He needed his beautiful Blair in his arms.

He took a deep breath as he saw the familiar limo approach from his hiding place. He was bordering on clichés with what he was he was about to do. He chuckled as he watched his driver tell Blair that she was to meet Chuck for lunch inside The Palace. He was taking a bit of a risk with this move. She could be angry with his intentional misdirection. With her fiery and often times unforgiving temper, she could be too angry for any further plans.

As Blair walked into The Palace, Arthur moved the limo back to where it had been a year earlier. He took his place against the limo just as Blair came back out, having been told by the maitre d that she had been misinformed. She was fuming mad, which he could see the moment she came into view. That anger mercifully vanished quickly as she saw him leaning against the limo with peonies in one hand, and three perfectly wrapped presents in the other.

"Careful, Bass, history appears to be repeating itself," she teased him as she accepted the flowers he was offering to her.

"Too cheesy?" he inquired as she rose up on her toes to kiss him. He leaned into her lips, hoping to prolong the contact. Five days of chaste kisses had really tested his willpower. He groaned slightly in protest when she pulled away.

"Perhaps a little, but today cheesy is a good thing. What do you have in those packages?" she inquired as she motioned towards the boxes.

"You'll be able to guess the first two," he told her as she snatched the top two from him.

"Silk stockings and macaroons," she concluded as she shook each box.

"The third you will have a little more trouble with third," he told her with a shrug to let her know she was right about the first two packages.

"Did you rifle through my lingerie drawer and dig out your silk scarf?" she inquired as she shook the mysterious box. It was light as a feather and made absolutely no noise as she gave it a healthy shake.

"I thought about it," he admitted, "But a Bass is above re-gifting, especially something that is no longer mine to give."

"Are you going to tell me, or are we going to play twenty questions?" she kidded him as she continued to shake the box. Her curiosity was amusing as she tried to work out in her head what he could have possibly given her. "Lingerie?"

"No," he shook his head with a chuckle.

"Jewelry?" she listed.

"You were closer with lingerie," he laughed out as he turned her around.

"Come on Bass, you know I'm not good with surprises," she whined.

"Come with me," he told her as he extended his hand to her as he lead her back inside The Palace once more.

"Could you have picked more comfortable shoes for all this walking you have been making me do, Bass," she whined as she looked at the four inch Louboutin stiletto heels he put her in that morning.

"I could have," he chuckled as he kissed her hand as they continued walking across the lobby of the hotel to the elevator, "But these are my favorite because they accentuate your beautiful legs and ass." He rubbed her backside affectionately to prove his point. Any other day she would scold him for such a public display of affection, but today it turned her on that much more. It had been a long week of studying.

"They're giving me a blister," she pouted as he continued rubbing her butt. She suddenly picked up her pace as the elevator came into view. She needed to have his arms around her and her body against his. "I haven't worn these shoes enough to warrant this type of abuse."

"You won't be wearing them much longer, I assure you," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her once they were alone inside the elevator. He heard a relieved sigh escape. It took him a moment to realize it was hers. He backed her against the wall as he blindly searched for the button he knew was behind her while her lips began attacking his. There was something to be said for familiar surroundings, he thoughts as she continued her assault on his senses as she wrapped herself around him. He didn't need to see what he was doing to know that he had pressed the button for the correct floor.

"Slow down, Waldorf," he chuckled as he fought through the haze of lust she induced. "We have all the time in the world."

"It's been over four days since we last made love. I don't have a slow button right now," she told him as she attacked his lips yet again, "I need you, Bass."

"I guarantee that you'll have me," he chuckled as he freed himself from her grasp as the elevator chimed their arrival on the correct floor. Miraculously he had managed to keep her from realizing which floor they were on. "First you have to close your eyes."

"Why?" she looked at him curiously.

"Humor me," he requested as he tilted his head to one side as he gave her his puppy dog eyes that had her instantly caving to his wish as her eyes slid closed. He pulled her out of the elevator and down the hallway towards one of the surprises he had waiting for her. He unlocked the door and led her in. When he turned her towards him, he expected her eyes to have opened, but they were still clamped shut. He kissed each eyelid softly before he told her she could open them.

"1812!" she exclaimed as she looked around at their familiar surroundings.

"The very same," he confirmed as he watched her spin around to take in the room. He had gone to great lengths to be sure that the suite was the same as when they last stayed there, "We were here one year ago today. It felt like the right place to celebrate our anniversary. Happy Anniversary, Beautiful."

"Happy Anniversary," she replied as he stalked towards her. After handing her the final mystery present, he swept her into his arms and whisked her into the bedroom.

"One year ago, I succeeded in sidetracking you into not opening your third present until the next morning," he told her as he laid her out on the familiar bed, the same bed they had christened the year prior. "I'm not going to attempt that miraculous feat again. I actually want you to open this."

She nodded as she began shaking the present once more in the hopes she could decipher what it was before she eagerly tore through the paper. Inside was an envelope, similar to that of what she opened earlier that morning from his assistant.

"Before you go any further, we have to talk about something," he told her as he reached out to still her hand when she went to remove the piece of paper inside. He took a deep breath to calm his sudden nerves.

"Okay," she nodded as she looked at him expectantly.

"This year with you has been amazing . . . on so many levels. Emotionally, you and I have grown so much, not only as individuals, but also as a couple. We wouldn't have succeeded with our relationship if we tried this the previous year."

"Agreed," she nodded with slightly sad eyes. They never would have made it through the tragic end of Bart's life. Had they been together then, he still would have disappeared like he had. He still would have pushed her away. He still would have hurt her deeply.

"Physically . . . well I don't need to tell you how satisfied I am our sex life. That's fairly obvious," he chuckled darkly as he eyed her lustfully.

"We both are well satisfied," she agreed as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"There is something about our physical relationship that we've never discussed, something we've just been doing without any thought," he told her, holding her away from him slightly when she tried to seek out bodily contact. They desperately needed each other, but he had to follow through with his plan first. It was important to him.

Her eyes looked deep into his with a confused expression.

"Protection," he told her, "Miraculous as it may be, we have been very diligent in using a condom each time we've ever been together. I'm convinced that you and I have single handedly kept the condom companies in business over this past year."

She giggled at his very truthful statement, but her eyes turned curious again. Where was he going with this talk he had initiated?

"With my sexual history before you, I guess there has always been this fear in the back of my mind that I could inadvertently infect you with something I picked up. While I was always very diligent in handling my business with other woman, there is still that possibility that I could have caught something," he explained, "So, I've always made sure that we had a large quantity of condoms on hand at all times in all corners of our penthouse."

"Where are you going with this?" she finally vocalized out loud.

"You and I have made love in virtually every position, against every flat surface, vertical and horizontal that we've managed to find, but there is one thing that we've never done, make love without protection," he explained with a nervousness that surprised them both, "When I began coming up with ideas for our anniversary, I had this one crazy thought that kept popping into my head. I want to make love to you without any barriers between us. I want to feel you, and only you, and I want you to feel me."

Blair gasped at his revelation.

"To even think that this could be a possibility, first I had to be sure that I wouldn't hurt you in any way," he told her as he motioned for her to remove the paper from the envelope. When she did she wasn't even sure what she was looking at. All she really saw was his doctor's stationary and his full name at the top. "Test results for every STD possible, amazingly all of them came back negative. Someone in the heavens must have been looking out for me because after all the women, all the horrible one night encounters with prostitutes and sluts, I managed to dodge the biggest of bullets."

"My anniversary gift is a batch of test results that tell me your clean and healthy," she summarized. Her voice sounded different, even and monotone. He'd never heard her talk in that manner. Her entire body gave away nothing. He didn't know if she was happy, angry, ready to run out of the suite and away from him forever. She was a complete mystery to him at that moment in a way she had never been before.

"Yes," he nodded nervously.

"And now you want to make love without protection," she continued on in the same voice.

"Yes," he agreed as the nervousness in his voice increased to the point that his answer came out an octave higher than was typical for him.

"So, you're now putting the whole burden of birth control squarely on my shoulders and those small little pills that I take each morning," she added.

He nodded his agreement as he could no longer get the word out. He still couldn't get a handle on her mood. Her choice of words made it sound like she was angry, but her eyes, the true window into her emotions, didn't convey that. She wasn't that good of actress, not with him.

"And you trust that I'm not going to try trapping you into spending your life with me by purposely getting pregnant," she added.

That statement made him angry as the blood rushed up his neck to his face. On their anniversary of all days he felt himself ready to explode in anger.

"How could you ever say something like that to me?!" he exclaimed as his face turned red with anger. She flinched as he spat out the words. "You would never do something like that to me . . . to us! If you ever got pregnant before we were married it would be solely on accident! And you know spending my life with you is anything but a trap! I proposed to you only a few weeks ago! I want a forever with you!"

"I'm sorry," she responded quickly as she caressed his face repetitively to get him to settle down. Her motions had the desired effect, as he calmed down instantly. "You're right, that was inappropriate."

"Why would you say anything like that?" he inquired as he felt the tears begin to sting his eyes as they welled up. His eyes were searching hers for some sort of explanation. He never thought their conversation would go like this. It was meant as a romantic gesture, and she somehow managed to turn it into something sterile and clinical.

"I don't know," she admitted as she threw herself into his arms.

"Do you feel trapped by our relationship?" he rushed out as he wrapped her in tight against him. His stomach dropped at the mere thought he could be right.

"Never," she assured him, "Sometimes I think you feel trapped by it, but feel obligated to stay because I cannot bare to let you go. The longest relationship you had before me was allowing one of your many conquests a chance to order breakfast."

"That never happened," he told her. "I don't feel trapped, nor obligated, by what we have. I feel free . . . free to finally be who I am, not what someone else expects me to be. I can be the hopeless romantic that has been in love with his best friend's girl since they were in kindergarten. I can be the leading man in someone's classic romantic movie. I can be the white knight. I can be the Chuck Bass I've always wanted to be, which is hopelessly in love with Blair Waldorf."

"Make love to me," she gasped just before her lips crashed against his as the piece of paper in her hands fluttered to the floor.

Their clothes melted away as they began to ravage each other's bodies with well-practiced ease. This was different than a year ago. He had practically attacked her then having gone so long without her gorgeous body. He hadn't known all the placed she liked to be touched, what drove her over the edge. All he knew then was that his body needed hers. A year had changed that. He knew where to put his hands, where to place his kisses, which parts of her luscious body to focus on, and he used all that pent up knowledge to his advantage.

"Chuck," she pulled away slightly as he hovered over her poised at her entrance. She wanted to watch his eyes as they came together for the first time without the latex barrier.

"We don't need to do this," he told her, his eyes sincere. "We can wait until you're more comfortable with the idea. I did spring this on you. I brought condoms."

"I don't want to wait," she told him as she shook her head, "I've been wanting this for a long time without even knowing that I wanted it. Make love to me, Chuck, without the barriers."

"Are you sure?" he hesitated, his gently eyes penetrating hers. For his own benefit, he had to be sure that she wanted this as much as he did.

His gaze reminded her of another time he had asked her that question. "You've asked me that twice now, and my answer is going to be the same as it was our first time in the back of the limo . . . I've never been as sure of anything in my life," she told him as she kissed him. She then pulled him down to cover her body as he slid inside of her.

"Oh god!" Chuck exclaimed as the liquid warmth inside her surrounded him so completely. He'd been imagining how this would feel since the idea first hit him, but his fantasy had nothing on the reality. He had to pull out, as the sensation was too overwhelming to control. Her whine of protest was barely heard as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Please, Chuck!" she moaned as she tried to coax him inside her again, "Don't stop. That felt amazing."

"I need a moment," he whispered into her ear. He had to figure out how he was going to achieve his ultimate goal of satisfying her on their anniversary. His perfect record of not releasing until she was satisfied was in serious jeopardy.

"Are you okay?" she inquired as her lustful eyes turned soft as she caressed his face gently.

"More than okay," he nodded as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he tried sliding inside her again. "I've never felt anything like this in my life. It's too much." He had to pull away again. He heard her second whine of protest. "I'm sorry."

"Please stop doing that," she pouted. "Please, Chuck, just take me."

"I want to," he told her as he dove into her lips, "And believe me, I'm trying, but this is more than I ever expected. You feel magnificent. I cannot control myself. Every time I feel your heat around me, all I want to do is explode inside you."

"Then do it already," she growled.

"Not without you," he told her. "There is no acceptable circumstance in which I will allow myself to be pleasured without satisfying you first."

"Right now you aren't pleasuring either of us. All you're doing is pissing me off," she hissed, "Each time you slid in I feel myself so close to my orgasm. All I need is a second thrust, but you are denying me that, and I feel like I'm going to explode without you."

"Promise me a second thrust is all you need," he locked eyes with her.

"I promise," she nodded as she felt him poised at her entrance once more.

He dove into her once more. His eyes rolled back inside his head as the flames inside her consumed him. She let out a low growl of satisfaction as he finally gave her the second thrust she so desperately needed. The usual flutter of her internal muscles as she found her climax was more powerful than anything he'd ever felt and he came apart.

"Oh god!" was Blair's turn to exclaim as he spilled himself inside of her.

Their heavy breathing was the only thing that filled the room for several moments as they laid in each other's arms looking deeply into each other's eyes. Blair wanted to look away from his intense stare, but she couldn't. She was mesmerized by him, dazzled perhaps.

**So . . . what do you think? Should I keep going?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"You okay?" he inquired as her breathing finally returned to normal as she clung to him as they tried to recover from their mind-blowing encounter.

"You are throwing away any residual condoms you have laying around the penthouse," she told him, "That was amazing."

"I'll get better," he assured her, as he blushed in embarrassment. He, Chuck Bass, had embarrassed himself by his lack of control. He had acted like a pimply faced virgin getting his first taste of female flesh, blowing his load with surprisingly little control.

"You are amazing," she assured him.

"You're not that good of a liar, Blair," he told her as he kissed her softly, "But thank you for trying."

"I'm being serious," she told him, "And I'm not talking about just today or just your sexual prowess in bed, which is always amazing, even today. I'm talking about you in general. You've never committed to any one thing in your life until this time last year, and you've done so effortlessly. You've given up your playboy ways for me . . . only me."

"Always you," he told her, "You are my everything."

"And you are mine," she replied she curled herself against him, her promise ring shining brightly as she laid her hand on his chest.

"Are you really okay with this new turn in our relationship, or was that just the lust talking earlier?" he inquired as they basked in the afterglow of making love.

"I'm really okay with it," she told him, tracing random patterns along his chest with her finger. "I'll admit it that was a bit of a surprise, and not exactly the gift that I expected, but it's actually better than anything I could have thought up." She stopped speaking for a moment to gather her thoughts for what else she wanted to say. "It felt better than I thought it would."

"What do you mean?" he inquired as he shifted so that he could look into her eyes. He needed to see what she was saying as much as he needed to hear the words.

"When you came inside me," she blushed, "It felt amazing. I've never felt that surging force before. I didn't know what to expect. I liked it. I feel closer to you than I've ever felt."

"That's because a part of me is still inside you," he told her as he kissed her forehead.

"I want more of you," she told him as she continued to caress his chest seductively in the hopes that he was ready to go again, but he captured her hand and lifted it to his lips so he could kiss her ring, his tongue tracing the precious metal.

"We'll need to be little more careful now," he told her.

"No little Basses running around yet," she agreed. "You'll have to take no for an answer on occasion."

"For have a backup supply of condoms for those moment when I cannot take no for an answer," he chuckled as he kissed her ringed finger again. "Do you ever think about it?"

"About?" she prompted him.

"What it will be like when we are married," he elaborated.

"A little," she admitted, blushing in embarrassment. She was still getting used to him talking like this. For so long, she thought marriage would never be in the cards for them. "I honestly don't think things will be a lot different than they already are for us. We already share every part of our life now. I guess it will just make things between us all the more permanent."

"Is it possible to be any more permanent than we already are?" he chuckled as he twirled a ringlet of her hair around his finger.

"I don't think so," she laughed along with him.

"Do you think our sex life will change?" he inquired, as he raised a curious eyebrow to her.

"I'm not so sure that anything will change our sex life," she responded with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"I love you, Beautiful," he told her as he lifted her chin so he could kiss her.

"Happy Anniversary," she replied, "I love you too."

"Did I do okay planning this day?" he inquired, "This is new to me."

"You did perfectly," she assured him as she climbed over him, "Now it's my turn."

"Already," he chuckled as she began nipping at his chest. He felt her nodding against his skin as her lips continued their dominance over his body. Her tongue came out and began licking him, first one nipple and then the next, assaulting them until they became tight peaks before her journey continued south to his stomach. "Jesus, Blair," he hissed as her tongue dipped into his belly button.

"Payback," she told him as she sat up to grin mischievously. Her hair framed her face in an untamed way. She never looked more beautiful than when she was ravishing him like this. "How many times have you drove me crazy this past year with torture like this?"

"Too many to remember," he chuckled menacingly.

"It's my turn," she informed him as she fought off his hands as they tried to encase her waist to gain some control. "Not today, Bass. I'm in control. If you know what's good for you, you'll let me have my fun."

"By all means," he surrendered as he held up his hands, which she promptly pinned down. Like he was going to protest. He watched as a deliciously dark thought popped into her head. He gulped nervously. He knew that look. That look was dangerous.

"How much has changed since we last stayed here?" she inquired as her head craned around to look at the familiar room.

"Not much, I'm sure," he told her, "I don't even think anyone has stayed here."

"Do you think housekeeping found any of your secret hiding places?" she asked as she suddenly climbed off him and disappeared into what was once a closet full of his designer clothes.

He maneuvered slightly on the bed so he could watch her gorgeously naked body as she moved into the closet. She slid open a drawer and popped open the false bottom where he had once kept his marijuana stash so his father wouldn't find it. She turned around with two pair of metallic handcuffs lined with fur hanging from her fingers.

"I've been looking for those," he told her, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I hid them from you after the last time you used them to torture me," she told him as she quickly returned to him and resumed her position on top of him as she grabbed one of his wrists and slapped the cuff on roughly.

"How did you know that false bottom was even there?" he inquired as he eyed her curiously as she raised one of his hands to the headboard and clasped the other side of the handcuff to the bed so that his arm was now rendered useless

"Process of elimination," she told him as she gave his other arm the same treatment. He gave a firm tug to both sets of cuffs to test how secure he was. He grinned as he realized he was pretty secure. He'd taught her well. "You had to have had a place to hide your stash all these years. I got curious one day when you were at work."

"You asked Nathaniel, didn't you," he concluded. "I'm going to murder him."

"After a few hours of searching, yes, I broke down and called him, and it took a bit of trickery on my part to pry it out of him, so you can't murder him," she nodded, "Now, be a good boy and maybe I'll give you a reward."

"You wiggling around on top of me is plenty rewarding," he smiled slyly.

"Silence," she told him as she slapped his cheek sharply. He looked at her in stunned silence for a few moments.

"You just slapped me," he told her, the shock still evident in his voice and on his face.

"No speaking," she hissed as she gave him a stern look as she held a finger to his lips.

"Waldorf, you had better be prepared to back this dominatrix routine up with some sort of action," he growled as she bit down roughly on his Adam's apple.

"Be afraid, Bass," she grinned as she began to nuzzle his neck as she ground her pelvis against him. He cursed as he tried to rock against her to create the necessary friction he desperately needed, but she wasn't cooperating.

"Come on, Blair, I'm dying here," he groaned as she slid down his body, her hands caressing his upper thighs before they grazed over his erection teasingly.

"I can see that," she grinned victoriously as she placed a chaise kiss on his member. He nearly jumped out of his skin at her touch.

"You are such a little tease," he hissed.

"I'm only a tease if I don't follow through," she reminded him.

"You plan on going down on me?" he inquired as his eyes popped open wide. He could count on one hand the number of times she'd been bold enough to give him that type of pleasure. It had been a rare and mind-blowing experience each time she had, but she was not nearly as confident in her abilities as he was. Hand jobs she was an expert at; blowjobs were an entirely different matter.

"Perhaps," she whispered as her warm breath grazed the velvety skin of his cock. She looked up at him with eager eyes. "Will you talk me through it?"

"You don't need my help," he tried to assure her as he yanked roughly at the metal at his wrists, "You are far more talented than you give yourself credit for."

"Please," she let out in a breathy moan, "I want to be good for you."

"You are," he choked out, his mouth suddenly dry at the prospect of what she was going to do, "You are far better than you realize."

"Please," she whispered once more.

"Give me strength to get through this," he looked to the heavens and pleaded his case before he returned to stare deep into her eyes. He could refuse her nothing, certainly not this. "I'm probably not going to last long. If my earlier performance is any indication."

"I don't care," she assured him.

"I'm going to embarrass myself twice in one day," he mumbled as he took a deep breath. His straining erection was twitching in anticipation. "For starters, we can skip the part where you get me in the mood."

"You certainly do appear ready and willing," she chuckled shyly as she caressed him with her hand gently. He sucked in a deep breath as he tried to fight off the climax he felt building.

"Blair, I love you and what you're attempting to do, but can we skip a few chapters here and go straight to the good part where your lips close around me?" he groaned as his hands involuntarily pulled at the cuffs again. He whined in pain that was caused by the metal biting into his skin.

"You set the pace here," she told him, "Tell me what you want."

"Your lips around me, pulling me into your exquisite mouth as deep as you can," he hissed as her lips hovered around him but didn't touch him. When her lips did as he asked, his hips lurched forward involuntarily as he pushed himself deeper inside her mouth than she was ready for. She gagged in response and pulled away to give herself a moment to recover. "I'm so sorry, Blair," he responded immediately as his eyes went wide. He cursed the fact that he was still handcuffed. He wanted to reach for her face and caress her skin gently as he apologized.

"Hips need to say on the bed," she growled as her hands went to his hips to hold him down.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated as her fingers dug in a little deeper than was necessary against his flesh, leaving red marks that would eventually turn purple. He didn't blame her one bit.

"Don't do that again," she warned him with a menacing stare, "Or this ends right now."

"Warning taken," he nodded as he prepared himself for her next assault.

Her lips took him in again slowly. He lurched forward once more but this time her hold kept him in place. He fought against the restraints on his wrist as she worked him into a frenzy. She didn't need any prompting, and he didn't have the mental capacity to make any requests as his head hit the headboard as the sensation overtook him. When her tongue was added to the mix, as it traced protruding vain of his cock, all bets were off.

"God, where did you learn this," he moaned as his wrists pulled against the handcuffs. Even the fur lining was not going to stop the bruises he knew were forming. He didn't care. He'd wear the bruises with pride if she would keep going.

Blair looked up to see the love of her life thrashing around in ecstasy. She didn't respond to his question other than to begin humming against him.

"Blair, I'm about ready to unload," he fought to get out, "If you know what's good for you, you'll let go."

She began humming louder, the vibrations forcing his release inside her mouth, which she swallowed eagerly, almost greedily. She hadn't wanted anything more.

"God, I love you," he groaned as she released him and began kissing her way up his chest again.

"Because I give good head," she smirked.

"Because you give fantastic head," he corrected her as he struggled for breath, "Amongst so many other things you do so well. Seriously, where did you learn that?"

"From you," she told him.

"I didn't teach you that," he shook his head as she leaned in to kiss him deeply.

"Your body did," she told him as she straddled him once more as she caressed his chest softly, "All I have to do is listen. It's always speaking to me even when you're in the throes of passion as you just were. By the way, you taste fantastic."

"As do you," he told her as her head dipped towards him again as she captured him in a searing kiss. "Release me, and let me taste you."

"Release yourself," she told him with a sly grin, "I know you have a way out."

To prove her point, he hit the hidden release on both cuffs in unison before he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her underneath him. She was squealing in surprise as the swiftness of his actions, before she erupted into a fit of laughter.

"I love you," she continued to giggle as he began tickling her. His baritone laughter mixed in as she tried to retaliate but couldn't. "Stop," she pleaded finally as she tried to still his hands. He relented quicker than she thought he would.

**TBC. . .**

**Author's Note: **

**First off, I want to say how much I enjoy reading **_**everyone's**_** reviews after each post. It means so much to me that you take a moment to let me know if you like or hate even what I have written. I firmly believe that everyone is entitled to their own opinions. As writers, we always take a risk in putting our work out there, and opening ourselves up to criticism. Myself, I always get butterflies as I post my next chapter or story.**

**One of my incentives for writing all of these stories is to get used to getting feedback, even constructively critical feedback because I do write original work and one of my life goals is to get it published. **

**I have some of the most loyal readers, who have followed me from one story to the next, and I want to take a moment to thank all of you because I do not do this just for my own personal amusement. I love that others are enjoying this as well.**

**Please keep the reviews coming. They keep the creative juices flowing, and they help me grow as a writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"What else do you want to do today?" he inquired as he looked at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed as she settled against him once more. It was barely after three. They still had the rest of the afternoon and evening to spend together. He had a few highlights yet that he wanted to hit, but he also hadn't wanted to over plan for the day in the event she had some ideas.

"I just want to spend the day right here with you, doing exactly what we did on our first day together . . . make love as often as possible," she told him as she nibbled at his chest. "Without me fighting to leave like I did the first time. How I even thought about leaving your side that day, I'll never know."

"How about a bath," he suggested with an amused chuckle, "We have worked up quite a sweat in these few hours together."

"I'd like that," she agreed as he rose up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the water starting and then the familiar aroma of lavender scented bubble bath being added. She eagerly rose up to join him. Her arms came around his neck from behind as he was knelt down to check the water temperature. He reveled in the feel of her naked body pressed up against his back.

"It's going to take a few minutes for the tub to fill up," he told her as she rubbed herself against him. He felt her nod against his back as her lips began to roam the plains as he rose to his feet.

"Never enough," she told him as she continued to skim his back with her lips as her hands roamed his chest, scratching lightly as she went. She heard him inhale deeply as he fought through the urge to turn around and take her on the bathroom floor.

When the tub was filled sufficiently, he stepped in and helped her safely in before he sunk down, letting the water and suds engulf him before she sunk down on top of his lap as his arms wrapped around her.

"What's wrong with us?" she thought out loud.

"Nothing," he told her as he kissed her temple softly as his fingered dancing along the glistening wet skin of her arms. Goosebumps arose from her skin as her breathing began to quicken as she felt herself become aroused by his touch.

"This much sex cannot be good for a person," she continued on with her thought.

"On the contrary," he whispered in her as his tongue licked shell, "Our sex life is quite healthy. I do not recall a time in my life in which I was in better shape. I almost have six pack abs these days."

"But this large of an appetite for sex cannot be good. I think we could easily go all day and night every day for the rest of our lives and not be sexually satisfied enough," she told him with a gasp as her breath continued to quicken as he began yet another slow seduction of his breathtaking mate.

"When do we start that chapter in our life," he groaned huskily in her ear as his hands began caressing her abdomen softly.

"Chuck, I'm being serious here," she told him as she slapped his chest.

"What is so wrong about our sex life?" he inquired as his fingers walked lower until he was barely caressing her womanly folds. "We love having it. We love each other. We are in a committed, monogamous relationship. If we're so wrong, then so be it. I'm not going to stop seducing you, nor will I stop you from seducing me. We are what we are. I for one am not going to fight it. Embrace it with me."

Her breathing sped up further as his fingers pushed slowly into her heat. Her head fell back against his chest as he began stroking her lightly. A soft moan escaped from her lips as he slid his fingers inside her further.

"This should be illegal," she told him as she opened herself up to him further as she rose up against him, desperately needing to increase the friction.

"Thankfully, it's not," he chuckled softly as she began arching into his hand as the pleasure inside her began to build.

"Chuck, please take me," she groaned as her head turned towards him as she looked at him with pleading eyes as she pulled his hand out of her and brought it to her lips to tentatively taste herself. She'd never been that bold before. His eyes went wide as she sucked his finger further into his mouth.

"How do you taste?" he whispered huskily. He could feel his groin stirring in arousal as he watched his temptress enjoy her own offering.

"Better than I thought," she told him as she released his hand and brought it back to her folds again where she encouraged him to dip into her once more. "Sort of sweet, but with a hint of spice."

"That spice is me," he told her as he pushed deeply into her again, moaning at how moist she was becoming. "You are most definitely sweet."

In another bold move, she slid one of her fingers in along his. Just as suddenly, she pulled her finger out and pressed it to his lips, waiting for him to accept her gift. He hummed in appreciation as her fingers disappeared into his mouth. His eyes closed as he savored her sweet offering. It was without a doubt his most favorite treat.

"Please, Chuck, take me," she moaned once more as his fingers continued to work against her. She slid his hand out of her again and this time turned around so she could straddle him in the tub. She sunk down on top of him without warning.

"Jesus, Blair," he hissed as he nearly came at that moment as he lifted her off of him just as suddenly. The new sensation of having no barriers between them was still taking some getting use to.

"We have to rebuild your stamina from square one, don't we?" she realized as his head fell back against the porcelain tub in frustration.

"I'm like a virgin in a porn store," he groaned as his sudden lack of control. "What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Chuck Bass for crying out loud. Control is supposed to be the one thing I'm good at."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she told him as she pawed at his chest gently, biting her lip to keep the smirk from forming. She knew his ego had been taking quite a betting in the past few hours. He didn't need her laughing at him.

"Sex is the one thing I'm not supposed to have any trouble with. I've been doing it since the seventh grade," he reminded her.

"And always with protection," she reminded him, "This is new to both of us. It's going to take a little getting used to. Perhaps we need to take this slowly. Perhaps once a day without protection is all we can manage until we get used to it."

"No more condoms," he told her. The look of determination on his face surprised her.

"Why is this so important to you?" she inquired as she looked deep into his eyes. She saw something that he had managed to keep hidden earlier that day, a hint of fear that was reminiscent of a few weeks earlier when he thought he'd lost her in the car accident and suddenly proposed marriage.

"Because you are so important to me," he told her as he caressed her back gently, "You are everything to me."

"You are everything to me," she agreed.

"I want you to know how important you are to me," he continued on, "This is the one thing I've never done with any one else."

"I know," she told him as she captured his face and forced him to look into her eyes.

"I want to be good at this for you," he explained as he averted his gaze, not wanting her to see how embarrassed he was by what was happening to him.

"Look at me," she requested gently. He shook his head as much as he could as he cast his eyes downward. "Look at me, Bass." Chuck took a deep breath as he finally relented. "You are an amazing man, and an amazing lover. You have nothing to prove to me, not your talent, not your stamina, and certainly not your fidelity to me. I love you. Whether you last five seconds or five minutes does not matter to me."

"It matters to me," he told her, "I was a greedy man before you. I did not care about the pleasure of the other woman for any other reason than my own selfish pride. All I cared about was getting off and getting them out of my sight. You have always been different."

"Why does my pleasure have to be more important than yours?" she inquired, "Why do I have to climax every time before you do? Why is it okay for me to orgasm multiple times before you can achieve your release, but it's not okay for you to release before me?"

"Because I love you," he told her.

"That's not an answer," she told him. "You're avoiding the question."

"Because sex is the one thing I'm good at," he told her as he averted his eyes once again. "It's the one thing I've never screwed up. I've screwed up how I went about it, but the actual act is the one thing in my life I have never doubted I knew what I was doing. I have screwed up so much in my life."

"Look at me, Bass," she commanded as a tear slid down her cheek. Her heart hurt as she saw how hard be was being on himself. "All that crap is in the past. One year ago when you told me you loved me, all that went away. I forgave you for all of that. None of that matters anymore. Do yourself a favor and forgive what you were."

"I love you," he told her as he reached up and cupped her face in his hands, bringing her down to capture her lips. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to forgive what he'd done, but he could love her and accept her love in return.

"You ready to try this again?" she inquired as she stroked him gently with her hand.

He nodded as he captured her lips once more. She took it slow as she lowered herself onto him again. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she took him all the way in. God he was well endowed she thought as she held her breath in hopes he wasn't going to pull out of her as suddenly as he had before. His eyes were screwed shut. His face was contorted in a way that Blair couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain.

"Chuck?" she inquired.

"I'm okay," he told her as his hand ensnared her waist and his eyes opened slowly. "Let me guide this. I have to go at my own pace."

She nodded as his grip tightened as he lifted her slightly off of him before he sunk her back down, the water aiding in his pursuit as she was practically floating above him.

Blair moaned at the sensation as her arms came around his neck as she held on tight as he lifted her again. She tried to not clinch as he slid out, but it was her body's natural reaction. He cursed as he slid back inside her, causing Blair to moan out once more as he slid in further than he had before.

Blair caught the devilish smirk on his face as he lifted her again. Had it been any other moment, she would have taken the time to wipe the smug grin off his face, but she was enjoying herself too much to care. She could feel the end was near. She didn't fight to hold out longer like she did on other occasions. She let the orgasm wash through her. He cursed as she clamped down tight. He gave a few more frantic thrusts before he unloaded inside her as she collapsed against him.

"I lasted a little longer this time," he stated proudly as he caressed her back gently as she clung to him.

"You certainly did," she whispered into his ear. "Amazing as always."

"Are you turning into a prune like I am?" he inquired as he spied his hands to see they were beginning to shrivel.

"Yes," she nodded against his neck. He lifted her off of him one final time. She pouted as he pulled out of her before he rose to his feet, pulling her with him. He stepped out and offered her his hand before he reached for both of the towels that had been set out. He wrapped one around his hips before he proceeded to dry her off, inch by glorious inch.

"God, you're beautiful," he gasped as he started at her toes and worked his way up. His lips began trailing behind the towel when he got to her knees. She audibly gasped as his tongue found the back of her knee. "A new sensitive spot, Waldorf?" he grinned. She merely nodded as he trailed up the back of her thigh to her backside.

"Chuck," she gasped as his tongue put to good use again when he reached the small of her back. Her knees nearly gave way at the pleasurable sensation. Chuck's tight grip on her waist was the only that keep from falling into a heap on the floor.

"Two in one day," he chuckled, "That's a record for us."

"Enough," she told him as she spun around and yanked roughly on his hair to pull him up so she could look him dead in the eye. The master of foreplay had achieved his goal. Now she needed to achieve hers.

"Waldorf," he growled as her hands went to his hips to discard the towel he had wrapped around himself earlier.

"You deserve a reward," she told him as she leapt into his arms as both her legs and arms wrapped around him.

"You are the devil," he chuckled as he swiftly moved them back to the bedroom.

"The devil's mistress," she corrected him with an amused smirk.

"Is that what I am?" he continued laughing, "Am I still the devil?"

"To most people," she nodded, "To those who don't know better."

"What am I to you?" he inquired as he looked at her with his dark penetrating eyes.

"My angel," she told him as he slid into her again. "Or perhaps the Energizer Bunny."

"This feeling is intense," he told her as his eyes remained serious, "It's totally foreign to anything I've ever felt, yet so natural all at the same time."

"I know what you mean," she groaned as he continued to pound into her as her hands sought out his as they entwined together. "Promise me we'll always have this."

"I promise," he told her as he kissed her hard.

**TBC. . .**

**You know the drill. The more reviews I get the faster my fingers type and the sooner you all get another chapter. Don't be shy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"How long have I been asleep?" Blair inquired as she opened her eyes to see Chuck staring back at her intensely. She had no idea how long she had been asleep. In fact it took her awhile to figure out where they were, and why they were there. When she remembered it was their anniversary, she smiled leisurely as she stretched out.

"Not long," he shook his head as his hand caressed one of her breasts softly, massaging it in his strong hand.

"Did I pass out?" she asked as she sat up slightly arching herself into his hand..

"From exhaustion or starvation, maybe," he told her, "Not from pleasure, unfortunately."

"What smells so good?" she inquired as the scent hit her nose suddenly.

"Dinner," he told her as he nuzzled her neck gently, "It just arrived a few moments ago. When you passed out, I realized we haven't eaten anything since breakfast. We must have gotten sidetracked by something else."

"I wonder what that could be," she gasped as she played dump as he bit down on her neck in response.

"We need to eat to keep up our strength," he told her as he reluctantly pulled himself from the bed, pulling her with him.

After a delightful dinner in which they took turns feeding each other, they decided to give each other a bit of a respite and watch a movie. Chuck almost choked on his own surprise when Blair told him he could choose the movie. Whenever they watched television or a movie, which was rare, she was always in control of what they were watching.

At first, he tried 'Roman Holiday' with Blair's beloved Audrey Hepburn, but she nixed the idea as he was trying to make her happy. She insisted that he choose one of his favorites. He sighed as he began to think of possible movies. He could have easily picked one of the standard guys movies that he and his best friend had watched over the years, but he wanted something different for his evening with her. Suddenly a suitable movie came to mind as he ordered up an Alfred Hitchcock classic, 'To Catch A Thief'.

Blair curled herself into him on the sofa as the movie began. They had both donned robes to eat dinner, but she began to slowly push the silk of his aside gradually as the movie continued. He tried to concentrate on the movie and ignore her advances, but she was persistent as she was so often was. By the time of the masquerade ball, he had her underneath him as he made love to her slowly.

"You are an unbelievably sexy temptress," he told her as the end credits of the film began to roll as they lay on the sofa in each other's arms. "I was trying to be good and give us both a break, and all you did throughout the entire movie was seduce me."

"What exactly are you complaining about? I already told you, all I want to do on our anniversary is spend it making love to you," she told him, "Anything else is unimportant."

"Dinner was important," he told her as he kissed her gently, "As is sleep."

"Sleep is overrated," she rolled her eyes, "Neither of us have anything to do tomorrow nor anyplace to go. And if you're complaining about us making love, I'm going to think my Chuck Bass has been kidnapped and a doppelganger has taken his place."

"I would never complain about us making love," he scoffed, "But at some point I'm going to run out of energy with the pace we have established here."

"That sounds like a complaint," she told him.

"I'm shooting blanks here, Waldorf," he groaned as she began rubbing herself against him.

She began laughing so hard she was shaking. "Weren't you the one eager to begin the next chapter of our life in which we make love day in and day out, only a few hours ago?"

"That was a few hours ago when I was still fully loaded," he insisted.

She continued laughing as he began tickling her again. Chuck soaked up the sound. They were so happy together. Her laughter was an everyday occurrence, but each day was a new adventure, a new thrill.

"I have something for you," Blair told him as she tried to get a hold of his hands to stop his teasing assault.

"Is that so," he paused, "If it involves sex, it will have to wait."

"Not everything is about sex, Bass," she giggled as she tried to get him off of her with a shove to his shoulders.

"Bite your tongue, Waldorf," he eyed her devilishly.

"It's not," she held firm as she tried to keep a serious expression, but was failing miserably.

"Do you really have something for me? Or are you trying to get me to stop tickling you?" he inquired as he allowed her to push him away. "I must warn you. If you are trying to get away from my tickling, and I find out about it, my next assault will be without mercy."

"I have something for you," she repeated as she looked around the suite trying to find her schoolbag.

"Limo," Chuck prompted her upon realizing what she was searching for without her having to vocalize her thought. He quickly retrieved his phone to contact his chauffeur to have the bag brought up. "We have a few minutes to wait, Beautiful. What shall we do until then?"

"I thought you were wanting to reload," she teased as she caught his suggestively raised eyebrow.

"I can make out with you until your surprise arrives," he grinned devilishly as he wrapped a strand of her silken hair around his finger, "Requires no ammo." She was snickering slightly as he pulled her to him, kissing her until she forgot what was so amusing.

All too soon there was a knock at the suite door. Chuck quickly found a new robe, as he was unable to locate the silk one he was wearing earlier and put it on as Blair covered herself with one of the pillows enough so that anyone with wandering eyes would have no view. Chuck efficiently dismissed his loyal chauffeur as he took Blair's bag from him, giving him the rest of the day and evening off.

"You need to close your eyes," Blair told Chuck when he returned to her side, snatching the pillow away from her gorgeous curves before he handed her the school bag she had been seeking earlier.

"Blair, if you're suddenly turning shy, you're ridiculously late. As I told you a year ago, I've seen everything there is to see, and I intend to see it again and again and aga. . ." he laughed as his eyes raked greedily across her bare flesh.

"Close your eyes," she interrupted him as she gave him an amused but stern look, "After you take off that ridiculously unnecessary robe."

"Are you feeling a little underdressed?" he inquired as he freed himself of the white, terrycloth that was standard in all rooms at The Palace.

"No, I'm feeling you are a little overdressed," she corrected him as she petted his chest affectionately.

"Are we getting to the presents yet?" he inquired.

"So impatient," she cooed as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. Chuck used her close proximity to pull her to him. Her school bag was forgotten for the moment as his lips crashed down on hers. "You locked and loaded, Bass?"

"God, yes," he growled as he climbed over her. She was giggled as he slid inside her, but her amusement was quickly forgotten as he slid further in, playing her like the expert he was becoming. He came sooner than he would have liked, but he took solace in the fact that she had come before him.

"You're lasting longer with each attempt," Blair proclaimed as they both panted for breath after their most recent encounter.

"A few more rounds and I'll be back in prime form," he agreed as her fingers kneaded the muscles of his back as she held him tight. His lips grazed her jaw line as he spoke, his breath tickling her overly sensitive skin, sending shivers down her spine. "Are you cold?" he inquired as he felt her shiver beneath him as his hands began rubbing her arms vigorously in an attempt to warm her.

"No," she shook her head as another shiver coursed through her body.

"You're shivering," he told her.

"Overly sensitized," she responded as his eyes searched hers for an explanation.

He kissed her slightly swollen lips softly before he released her. Her pout and whine of displeasure were pronounced as he took the discarded terrycloth robe off the floor and wrapped it around her body to keep the chill off her. The silk robes they had been wearing earlier were still curiously missing.

"Can you hand me my bag?" Blair inquired as her eyes closed in on the bag that had fallen to the floor as they made love.

Chuck bent over and retrieved her bag. Her hands reached out to caress his skin, as her fingers itched to touch time. Once the bag was within her reach, she voiced her original request, "Close your eyes."

Chuck's eyes slid closed as he heard her searching through her bag briefly.

"Okay, you can open them," she told him as she took a deep breath. His eyes opened to see her hands shaking slightly with the gift in her hands. His hands closed around hers with a reassuring smile. "First off, you have to promise that you will never show this to anyone, especially Nate." He nodded as his curiosity was peeked. "Secondly, you have to find an appropriately private spot for this."

"What are you giving me?" he inquired as she looked at him as a blushed crept up her neck.

She handed it to him. His eyes went wide as he saw a picture of Blair posed seductively in black lingerie on the front of what looked like a calendar. As he flipped through it, his suspicions were confirmed, as each month was a provocative pose of her in a piece of lingerie that reflected the season or holiday celebrated for that month.

His eyes were shining with amusement as he set the calendar down and pulled her towards him. "I have the perfect place for this in my office," he told her.

"Chuck," she spoke sternly. He appeared to be deliberately ignoring her request.

"My office in the penthouse," he quickly clarified as he pulled her to him, "It's perfect. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," she sighed with the relief she felt, "I've been so nervous about giving it to you. Even when Dorota was helping me with the pictures, I couldn't stop my hands from shaking in between poses."

"You had to know that I was going to love it," he told her as he caressed her chin gently with his forefinger. Had she not have sounded so uneasy, he would have teased her with the image he had of her beloved Dorota helping with her personalized gift.

"You know what I mean," she told him as she suddenly closed the robe tighter around her body as her self-consciousness came through. His growl of displeasure shook her.

"Blair, there is not one flaw in this calendar nor on this gorgeous body of yours," he told her as his hand motioned first towards the calendar and then went to the sash at her waist to loosen the knot so he could take in her exquisite form. "Forget what you see in the mirror, and focus what I see . . . the most beautiful woman in the world that I love more than life itself."

"You're good for my ego," Blair sighed as he pulled her tight against him as they relaxed against the sofa.

"You're good for mine," he agreed.

"What has been your favorite moment of this year together?" she inquired as she snuggled in closer to him, inhaling his uniquely masculine scent as deeply as she could. She heard him take a deep breath as he tried to come up with an answer.

"There have been so many," he responded after several moments of thought, "Too many perhaps, but I guess the one that stands out the most in my mind is Christmas Eve when you and I promised each other that we'd one day get married."

"That's a pretty good one," she agreed as she nodded against his chest.

"What about you?" he inquired, "What was your favorite?"

It was Blair's turn for silent reflection. "I don't know," she responded finally, "I certainly remember the lowest moment."

"Blair," he tried to stop her from speaking.

"My relapse," she continued on as if he hadn't spoke, "And it wasn't even that I relapsed, it was more the feelings of inadequacy that went along with it. I was so lost in those few weeks afterwards, but always you were right there, picking me up when I needed it, assuring me that you were going to be there no matter what. You always managed to find those perfect moments to pick me up when I felt like I was going to fall. I could have easily spiraled back into my old patterns of binging and purging, but you wouldn't let me."

"How bad did it really get before?" he inquired in barely more than a whisper.

"Pretty bad," she admitted as she looked him dead in the eyes. They'd never really talked about her eating disorder beyond what had recently happened. She'd briefly touched on it at Christmas, but he had wanted to know more while knowing he couldn't push her to talk about it until she was ready. Although he had known what was happening back then, he never knew to what extent she took her illness.

"Will you tell me?" he requested.

"Not today," she sighed, "Today is our anniversary. It's supposed to be a day of celebration."

"If you want to talk about it, today is the perfect day," he assured her as he kissed her temple.

She sighed as she gathered her thoughts. She really did want to talk about it with him. She was safe with him, and he had earned the right to know what had happened.

"It started innocently enough, I guess," she began, "I needed to lose a few pounds to fit into a cocktail dress for a party that my mother was hosting. Her design was just a bit to snug around my hips. So I dieted, counted calories, did extra yoga and pilates classes until the weight came off. Problem solved, my dress fit perfectly. My mother was happy because I showed off her design adequately. Nate couldn't keep his hands off me that night. Everyone was complimenting me on how incredible I looked . . . except you."

Chuck looked at her with a stunned expression on his face. He had always made a point to comment on her stunning appearance, even before they became involved. It had always managed to make her smile and irritate his best friend.

"I remember you asking me if I was feeling okay," she recalled. "I hadn't eaten much that day as I needed to make absolutely certain that the dress was perfect. You insisted that I eat one of the canapés you had on your plate."

It suddenly dawned on him which evening she was referring to. She had looked so frail that evening. He thought she hadn't been feeling well. He also remembered his best friend telling him that she had never looked better before that evening. He remembered because he thought his friend was being outright ridiculous. She had looked a thousands times better on virtually every evening before then.

"That was the night Nate first told me that he loved me," she continued on. "I didn't need any negative reinforcements, and I know he didn't mean it that way, but it's how I took it. He had never told me that before, and I was sure it was because of how thin I looked that evening."

"My parents' marriage began to visibly fall apart just after that. I guess they had been having problems before then, but that is when it really started to get bad and I became aware of it. Naïve as though it was, I thought it had something to do with me. I wasn't pretty enough. I wasn't smart enough. I wasn't thin enough. I wasn't enough," she explained as a tear rolled down her cheek. Chuck quickly reached out to brush it away.

"Blair, we don't need to do this tonight," he assured her as she began choking up. "If you're not ready."

"I need to do this," she told him as she gave him a warm smile. "You need to know this."

He nodded as he waited for her regain her composure so she could continue.

"One night at dinner, my parents were arguing. I don't even remember what it was about. To distract myself, I just kept my head down and ate. When dinner mercifully ending, I went up to my room to recheck my homework to make sure the answers were correct. My stomach felt like it was about to explode because I had overeaten. I probably would have kept it down had I not stepped on the scale and saw that I had gained two pounds from the previous time I had weighed myself. I was so disgusted with the numbers on the scale that I physically felt ill. I went to the toilet and it just came up." Blair heard Chuck's groan of remorse, but she continued on.

"I cried myself to sleep that night. I knew what had happened was bad. The next morning at breakfast, I told my mother what had happened before my father joined us. I guess that was my way of asking her for help. She brushed it aside like it was no big deal, like it was something that everyone had done at one time or another. Daddy joined us and immediately they began arguing again.

"I did okay for awhile after. I had scared myself straight. Then Nate started distancing himself from me. He didn't call as much as he had. When we were together he seemed preoccupied by something else. He didn't tell me he loved me unless I said it first, and then it was only because he was trying to be polite.

"My only conclusion was that I wasn't pretty enough for him. I went into my bathroom and removed all my clothes and stared at myself in the mirror. I pointed out every one of the flaws that I had. I began making excuses as to why he didn't want to be with me. When I stepped on the scale, I was still those two pounds heavier than I was the night that he told me he loved me. So I starved myself. For three days I didn't eat anything. I drank only enough water so that my throat didn't feel like saw dust. When I stepped on the scale, those two pounds were gone, but Nate was still distant, so I set out to lose two pounds more. After four days of not eating anything, I could no longer function, so I went to the kitchen and ate everything in sight. Upon seeing all the empty dishes, I realized that those two pounds that I lost were going to come right back, so I went to the guest bathroom, stuck my finger down my throat and forced everything back up.

"As stupid as it sounds, I felt better. I could function again and the weight did not return. I had found what worked for me so I just kept doing it."

Chuck was the one that had tears rolling down his cheek now.

"After awhile, I started to get bad headaches and stomach cramps. I was tired all the time, and there were times when it felt like my heart was jumping all over the place. My period was totally out of sync. If I hadn't still been a virgin I would have thought I was pregnant multiple times."

"By that time, Serena had left for boarding school and my father had left for France. My relationship with Nate was taking a nosedive. The only thing that I felt I had any control over was my eating habits. The lowest point was when I started vomiting up blood. That was when I called to get an appointment with Doctor Boyd myself. I had to tell Eleanor because of course she'd see the bills. The horrified look on her face when I told her I needed help and was going to be seeing a therapist still haunts me. It was that 'How dare you do this to me' mixed in with 'What will people think when they find out' look."

"Blair," he spoke out as he put a finger to her lips to silence her. He could piece together the rest of the story from what she had already told him.

"I'm sorry. I know that's a lot to digest," she responded as she looked away. He didn't let her look away long as he was quick to pull her gaze back to me.

"It was a lot for you to go through," he told her.

"I've never felt so alone in all my life as I did then," she admitted as tears began rolling down her cheeks as she burrowed into his embrace further.

"You'll never be alone again," he vowed to her, "Whatever happens . . . it you ever relapse again, I will be there for you."

"I know," she nodded as she brushed away her tears. "This year together has proven that to me. We're not merely lovers, and we're not playing house. We really are together through everything. We've had extreme highs and extreme lows, but we always come out of those stronger."

"Speaking of extreme lows, we should talk about what happened a few weeks ago," he told her.

She'd been dreading this conversation since it happened, but it had been the large elephant in the relationship since then.

"You were right, when I proposed I was reacting to what had happened," he began, "I'm not sorry I did it, nor would I have taken it back had you said yes. I had just thought I'd lost the most important thing in the world to me. In those forty-five minutes, I was forced to face what I couldn't even fathom before, a world without you in it. I knew that I wouldn't last long without you. As bad as it got when my father died, it would have been so much worse. I would have either drunk myself to death, or the pain in my heart would just cause it to stop beating."

"The same thing would happen to me if I lost you," she told him.

"All I kept thinking about while we were making love was that I never wanted to go through that pain ever again. I needed to ensure that you would always be by my side," he explained. "If I married you, I would be able to ensure that no harm would ever come to you."

"Marriage," she prompted him.

"I know you," he nodded. "If I could get you to agree to marry me, you'd never leave me."

"I'm not ever leaving you," she told him, "Married or not, you cannot get rid of me."

"When you said no, it was like I had lost you all over again. I wasn't hearing the not now part. I was just hearing no," he explained.

"I almost said yes," she admitted, "But it would have been for the wrong reasons. I would have said yes for fear that you'd never ask again, not because I was ready for the till death to us part commitment."

"Are you not ready for that?" he inquired as his stomach turned.

"I'm committed to us, but as I told you a few weeks ago, I need to be more than just Chuck Bass's wife. I need to have my own life, or we'll never have the happily ever after that we want. My mother didn't have anything outside of her marriage when she was my age. Because of that she was an unhappily married woman even before her marriage crumbled around her. She was resentful of her husband and her daughter. I don't want that for us," she explained.

"I don't want that either," he agreed.

"I want us to have it all," she replied, "The successful careers, the perfect marriage, and we will . . . we just can't have it all right now."

"I understand," he assured her as he kissed her forehead. "I won't ask you again until I'm sure you're ready."

"But you will ask, won't you," she needed him to confirm. For a split second she feared his answer.

"Yes," he responded quickly. "You won't be able to stop me."

"I love you, Bass," was her replied before she turned in his arms suddenly and kissed him deeply.

"Again Waldorf," he chuckled against her lips.

"Again and again and again and again," she chanted as she climbed into his lap. "You'd better be locked and loaded because I just got my second wind."

He groaned in pleasure. He was giving himself massive props for having thought of removing all their barriers. She felt like heaven as she rose and fell against him. He relaxed against the sofa cushions and allowed her to have total freedom of his body. His hands at her waist were his only guides as he watched her ride him. She was a glorious sight to behold.

Somehow he was able to distract himself from the pleasure he was receiving and focus solely on what he was giving. When her movements turned frantic, he could see that she was about ready to lose control. He was torn my what his next course of action should be. Usually when she lost control, he would roll them over so he could take over, but rolling them over was a dangerous course of action as they were still on the sofa. Rolling over meant rolling off. She would take the brunt of the impact.

Her eyes went wide as they did when she had found her release yet she continued to rock against him with steady rhythm. How she had managed to keep going escaped him, but he was thankful as his release came moments later.

"God, I love you," he told her as she finally crashed against him completely spent.

**TBC. . .**

**Don't forget the reviews. I'll keep typing only if you all keep enjoying, and I won't know that unless you let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I'm working my fingers to the bone here, people. How about a little love? So much hard work went into the last chapter, and I heard from so few of you. If you all want me to wrap this up, I certainly will.**

"Rise and shine, Sunshine," Chuck whispered into Blair's ear the next morning. Somehow during the night they had managed to relocate back to their cozy bed and fell asleep. It hadn't been either of their intents but had apparently been necessary as they both slept for nearly a full eight hours.

"Where are we?" she inquired as she opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings.

"The Palace, remember," he whispered gently into her ear as he began chewing on her lobe softly as she snuggled against. His arms tightened around her waist as he pulled her tighter against him.

"I remember," she nodded as she felt his readiness against her backside. "I remember a perfect day in which we spent most of it in bed with each other."

"Perfect is a word we're not supposed to be using," he reminded her as he caressed her sides gently with his knuckles.

"Then find me a better word for what yesterday was for us," she requested, turning slightly on her side so that she could look into his eyes.

"Idyllic, as in serenely beautiful," he grinned.

"You've been saving up for that one," she surmised, based on his proud smile. He nodded proudly.

"We have to get ready," he told her hesitantly.

"For what?" she pouted as he sat up as if he was going to leave their warm bed without their morning ritual.

"We have two weeks before your internship starts. We have no time to waste," he told her as he pushed the bed sheets away from his body and started to get out of bed.

"Come back here right now," she commanded him as she grabbed a hold of his wrist at the last possible moment, "I have an ache inside me that only you can soothe. Come and soothe it, now!"

"Someone is feisty this morning," he chuckled as he climbed back into bed and on top of her in one swift motion.

"Now soothe that ache before I get even more feisty," she demanded as her arms came around his waist to pull him closer to her.

"You are the perfect girlfriend for an insatiable man like me," he chuckled as he filled her.

"This is not a laughing matter," she hissed as her nails dug into the flesh at his waist.

"Jesus, Blair," he growled as he felt the bite of her nails. "Aren't the permanent scars on my shoulders enough for you?"

"No," she shook her head, "I want my marks all over you so you never forget who owns you."

"Am I property to you now?" he inquired as he looked at her with intrigue. He felt her nod against his chest as he arched into her further. Her eyes suddenly rolled back inside her head as she ground herself against him, her entire body rising up of the bed. He could feel her coming apart, starting at her toes as the fire quickly spread throughout her body before she called out as she crashed back against the bed.

* * *

"Good morning, Mister Bass," the flight attendant greeted them as they stepped onto the Bass jet as soon as they were able to pry themselves out of each other's arms and make themselves presentable for the outside world.

"A good morning indeed," Chuck agreed as he ensnared one arm around Blair's waist and pulled her close.

"Good morning, Ms. Waldorf," the attendant nodded in Blair's direction. "The pilot said we are ready to leave whenever you are ready."

"Take off then," Chuck told her as he escorted Blair to a vacant seat, sitting himself down as close as possible to her. He distracted her the best way he knew how as the plane accelerated. He knew how much she disliked the take off, ever since that plane crashed into the Hudson. Rather than tease her about her fear, he used it to his advantage. When they were safely airborne and at a sufficient cruising altitude, she relaxed against him.

"Your wrists are purple," she observed for the first time as she caressed them gently. "How did that happen?"

"You handcuffed me, remember," he chuckled as she brought one wrist to her lips, leaving soothing kisses against the bruises as if her lips had mystical healing powers before she turned her attention to the other.

"How are we going to explain these to my father?" she inquired.

"I'll be sure to wear long sleeves," he told her. "With a little bit of luck, he won't even notice them."

"Daddy notices everything," she told him.

"Then I'll flat out tell him it was because his precious daughter handcuffed me to the bed so she could have her way with me," he grinned.

"You wouldn't dare?" she gasped. She was absolutely horrified at the thought. What would her father think of her if he knew such an intimate detail of her sex life?

"I'm not going to lie to your father," he told her as he fought the smirk that was forming. She actually thought he was serious.

Their intimate relationship was not for prying ears, certainly not her father's. He'd tease Nathaniel about it from time to time, but he'd never reveal the details of the previous day. Nobody needed to know how insatiable and fiery his beautiful angel was in bed with him.

Having thought all of that, he loved watching how worked up she was getting at the thought that he could actually do so.

"Chuck Bass, if you tell him that, you can forget our moonlight rendezvous in the office of the storage unit," she threatened him. Her nostrils flared as an angry blush crept up her neck and colored her face.

"We cannot have that, can we," he groaned as he began nuzzling her, his lips pecking at her fragrant neck. "That storage unit will be my only salvation."

"I'm sorry my father is so old fashioned. Roman and I have tried repeatedly to convince him to let us share a room at his vineyard, but he is being downright stubborn about it," she explained. "I think he's being ridiculous. We live together for heaven's sake . . . you could talk to him."

"I'm not having that conversation with your father," he chuckled as his tongue felt the pulse point at her neck. Her heart rate was slowly starting to accelerate as her breathing began to deepen. He knew he had her right where he wanted her. "I respect Harold more than any other man in the world. If he needs us to sleep in separate rooms for his own piece of mind, I will give him that."

"But," she pouted as his lips found hers, cutting off her protest.

"That doesn't mean we won't be sneaking out each night," he assured her, "While I respect him, my need for you is so much greater. Can you please remember your La Perlas this time?"

Blair pushed him away abruptly so she could slap him on the shoulder. He gave her his darkly amused stare that left her weak in the knees with need for him. Thankfully she was already firmly planted in her seat as he lunged towards her, or her him. She would never be certain how she ended up with her back against the plush leather of their seats with him on top of her. She didn't care.

"I say we enjoy the perks of our mile high membership," he suggested as he began unzipping the side of her dress slowly.

"I am amenable to that," she nodded as his hand began to gently caress the skin he had just revealed.

"Good," he chuckled darkly, "Because 'no' was not going an option."

"When is it ever," she grinned seductively.

"Enough talking," he told her as he skillfully removed her dress, leaving her in her lacy lingerie.

"Too many clothes, Bass," she groaned as she managed to loosen his tie as his lips skimmed across her lace covered nipple. His tongue tempting the rosy peak causing Blair's back to bow.

"No talking," he reminded her as he reached behind her with one and hand and skillfully released the clasp of her bra so her breasts were exposed to him. His lips eagerly closed around one of them as he threw the garment to the side. She arched higher.

"Bass," she hissed as his fingers skimmed down to the lace at her waist, his fingers tracing the hem. She wanted him out of his clothes, but didn't have a way to make her request as any chance of thought escaped her at the moment. She was acting out simply based on her unparalleled need for him.

Hearing her plea, Chuck pulled away enough to begin shrugged out of his clothes. Blair's eyes darkened with each piece of his clothing that hit the floor. A bit of turbulence threw Chuck off balance suddenly as he toppled to the floor, landing unceremoniously on his back with a loud thud. Blair's eyes went wide as she turned quickly to ensure that he was okay.

"I forgot how dangerous this can be," he laughed as he reached out and swiftly pulled her on top of him. They were both giggling as his hands found her waist once more so that he could pull the lace off her hips. He was cursing his lack of foresight at not having a blanket handy as he needed to flip their positions. He'd never allow the carpet to touch her delicate skin.

"What's wrong?" Blair inquired as he began looking around frantically for an alternative just as his hands closed around his dress shirt.

"Wrong positions," he told her as he spread the shirt out as best he could before he rolled her on top of it, sliding into her in the same motion. Her legs wrapped around him instantly as she took him in deeper.

"This is so much better," she moaned as he withdrew slightly only so he could surge forward again. He grinned triumphantly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he found her sweet spot. "Do that again," she demanded as she hung onto him for dear life.

"So demanding," he moaned as he held still, refusing to give her what she needed.

"Now is not the time for games, Bass," she growled, sending a scathing look in his direction. "Take me now, or suffer the consequences for the most ragingness of hard ons you've ever had."

"I'm already taking you, Beautiful," he grinned while pinning her hands high above her head. She was now completely helpless against his assault. He could literally do whatever he pleased to her at the moment, and she had no way to defend herself. The possibilities going through his mind were endless.

"Please," she pleaded with him as she struggled against his grasp, "I need you."

Her plea did him in. He could not ignore the plea that she made, nor the way she made it. He released her arms and began ravishing her with wild abandon. Her moans and thrusts against him merely sped up his actions. He was grateful that part of the flight crew's substantial salary included discretionary pay to not only keep their distance in moments such as the one they were experiencing, but also to keep quiet about it afterwards.

Blair's release came quickly, and Chuck's soon followed.

"So, that's making love on the airplane floor," Blair stated as she held him close.

"Not the most romantic of spots we've ever picked," he chuckled as he brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, "But another location we can cross off our list."

"I want to see this list of yours," she demanded, "This cannot be something you actually wrote down."

"I add as we go," he told her.

"We're wrinkling your shirt," she told him as she wiggled slightly underneath him.

"I don't give a damn about that shirt," he growled as he began assaulting her neck again.

"What will my father say if you show up in a wrinkled dress shirt?" she pouted.

"Is that really something you want to be concerned with right now after such a mind blowing orgasm?" he inquired as he paused to stare deeply into his eyes.

"Yes," she nodded without a moment's hesitation. Appearances were still a very important part of who Blair Waldorf was, not with him but to the rest of the world.

Reluctantly he rolled away from her, allowing her to get up and retrieve her clothes. His shirt was only slightly more rumbled than usual. Blair was relieved that his suit jacket covered most of it along with the bruises on his wrists.

"Mister Bass, did you or Ms. Waldorf care for anything to drink?" the flight attendant inquired as she tentatively approached the pair, her eyes half closed with the expectation that she'd need to close them swiftly after what her and the rest of the flight crew heard not even minutes earlier. The relief washed over her as she realized they were both fully dressed.

"I'm fine," Blair shook her head, "But I'd like a pillow and a blanket. I need to catch up on my sleep, so that I look well rested for my daddy."

The flight attendant nodded as she looked to Chuck. He merely shook his head and waved the woman away.

* * *

"Blair Bear," her father exclaimed as Blair eagerly climbed out of the rented limo and made a beeline for her father.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed as he hugged her tightly.

"I missed you, Sweetheart," Harold stated as he kissed his daughter's forehead while holding out his hand to shake Chuck's. "Welcome back, Charles."

"Thank you for having me," Chuck responded as he shook his hand and then turned to greet Roman.

"How was your flight?" Harold inquired as he ushered everyone inside while Roman saw to it that the bags were taken care of.

"A little turbulence," Blair shrugged, trying to sound disinterested, but a slight blush crept to her cheeks. She was clearly recalling their little mile high romp on the plane floor. "But nothing too exciting." She tossed in a knowing wink in Chuck's direction.

"Roman and I have a little surprise for the two of you, sort of an anniversary present," Harold told them as he ushered them into the sunroom and then waited for Roman to join them. Harold and Chuck could see that Blair was struggling to contain her excitement at the prospect of another gift to open. The spoiled princess in her was shining through as it always did in her father's presence.

Roman came in with a chilled bottle of Pinot Nior, which he handed to Chuck to examine. The label looked completely foreign to him. He'd never seen it before.

"What you have there is the first bottle for Bello Amore," Harold told them.

"Beautiful Love," Chuck translated easily with a slight grin. Immediately he thought it a perfect description of his relationship with Blair.

"It's our vineyard's signature," Harold told them.

"This is yours!" Blair responded in surprise as she snatched the bottle from Chuck's hands to examine it more closely.

"Ours," Harold corrected her, "Roman and I would like to include the both of you in our vineyard . . . silent partners if you will."

"I don't know what to say," Chuck stumbled to respond. Blair's father was willingly offering him a part of his vineyard, as if he was welcoming him into the family. He didn't know what was proper behavior for something this monumental. Blair had been a natural addition to his life that required no adjustment. He had just recently accepted Lily, Serena, and Eric as part of his family, but adding Blair's extended family really hadn't entered his thoughts.

"Yes, is all you need to say," Harold told him, "We know it's not official yet, but you are a part of this family, Charles."

"This is a little overwhelming," Chuck admitted as he eyed the bottle in Blair's hand. Blair could see his eyes were shining. She thought a tear might escape, but he was able to reign it in. Showing emotion to anyone other than Blair was still a tricky thing for him.

"We figured it would be," Harold assured him, "We're prepared to put both of your shares into a trust until whenever you two decide to mutually exercise them."

"We should open bottle, and save discussion for later," Roman encouraged, with his thick accent as he handed Chuck a bottle opener. He was saving Chuck from needing to speak further. He could see the young man struggling with their gesture.

"Roman is right," Harold agreed, "We need to make sure this is a viable investment. Chuck and Blair may not want to be any type of partners."

"I'm sure you're wrong," Blair insisted as she handed the bottle to Chuck, who opened it with practiced ease and began pouring a glass for each person.

"Santé," Chuck proclaimed as he raised his glass to Blair's to toast.

"This is delicious, Daddy," Blair replied as she took a small sip.

"Outstanding," Chuck agreed. While he wasn't known to be a connoisseur of wine, he did know the difference between a good tasting wine and a bad one. This was most definitely a good tasting wine.

Harold and Roman exchanged proud looks with each other.

"You'll want to freshen up," Harold assumed.

Blair nodded as she put her arm around Chuck's waist and pulled herself tight against him. His eyes closed involuntarily as he savored her close proximity. He knew it had to hold him until the already agreed upon midnight tryst.

"Come with me," Harold told them as he showed them to their room. Blair thought that it was such an odd request as they had both stayed there before, and the sleeping arrangements had already been agreed upon. They both knew the way. "If you two promise me that their will be no extracurricular activities while in this house, Roman has convinced me to allow the two of you to sleep in the same bed."

"Harold, I can assure you that I would never disrespect you by making love to Blair in your home," Chuck responded sincerely. He hadn't missed the nervousness in Harold's voice. He did his best to reassure the man. This was hard for Harold. He wasn't used to seeing his little girl as the woman she had become.

"Just his home, right," Blair whispered into Chuck's ear as Harold turned to show them to her bedroom. "We can still have the storage room rendezvous, right?" Chuck nodded with her favorite smirk as he kissed her temple.

Harold gave them a few minutes to freshen up.

"Come here," Chuck demanded once they were alone. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her tight against him. Her arms came around his shoulders as she landed against his chest. His arms wrapped around her as he held her close.

"What about that promise to Daddy?" she inquired as she felt his hands caressing her backside as he pulled her tight against him, the beginnings of his need for her becoming evident. "He said freshen up, not get fresh with his only daughter."

"I should have had my way with you in the limo on the way here," he grumbled as his hands found more neutral territory at her waist, "Midnight seems so far away at the moment."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "You were so sweet to let me sleep for most of the plane ride, and then when you carried me to the limo so I could continue sleeping. I will make it up to you, I promise. Perhaps, we can convince Roman and Daddy to go to bed early, so we can have our time earlier."

"Unlikely," he groaned. "I can wait until midnight, but not a minute more, so you'd better be there and as ready as I am."

"I'm ready now," she assured him as she rose up on her toes to kiss him seductively before she twisted out of his arms and left the bedroom.

"I so didn't need to know that," he mumbled to himself as he turned the opposite direction to use the bathroom. He had business that needed to be taken care of. He knew she would be upset with what he needed to do, but he didn't know of any other way to keep his dignity in front of her father.

**TBC. . . **

**Continue? Wrap it up? Which do you want?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I'm going to make a deal with all of you. I will continue on with this story for as long as I feel you are enjoying it. So you have to keep up with the encouragement.**

**Deal?**

"Wait a few minutes and then come join me," Blair replied as she pecked him on the lips as he laid stretched out on the bed later that evening. Her father and Roman had gone to bed about an hour ago. Chuck and Blair had agreed to wait until they were sure they would be asleep before they made their trek outdoors.

Chuck nodded as he watched her disappear, flashlight in hand. He waited the painful few minutes before grabbed his own flashlight and followed her as quickly as he dared. He made sure to be extra quiet as he passed her father's bedroom. He froze when he heard what sounded like laughter, male laughter to be specific coming from Harold and Roman's bedroom. Suddenly a moan was added in. Chuck's eyes widen as he connected the dots.

"What took you so long?" Blair cooed as she entwined herself in him as he finally found his way to the office of the storage unit. Her lips immediately attached themselves to his neck. When he didn't respond as he normally did, she pulled away slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think Harold and Roman were asleep when we left," Chuck told her.

"Sure they were," she assured him, "Daddy is an instant sleeper. Mother always told me that he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow."

"Then his head has yet to hit the pillow," Chuck responded, "I think Roman and your father are doing the same thing that you and I planned to do here."

Blair shook her head as she released him suddenly and went to sit on the sofa, "No."

"Blair," he prompted her gently.

"Daddy wouldn't do that to me," she spoke as she continued shaking her head.

"Wouldn't do what to you?" he asked as he sat next to her and began rubbing her back in assurance.

"Rub it in my face that he chose Roman over me," she responded as tears suddenly filled her eyes.

"That's not what happened," Chuck tried to assure her.

"How else do you explain it?" Blair inquired, "He left me."

"He left your mother, not you," he replied, "He would have taken you with if he thought you wanted to go."

"I did want to go," she replied as the tears sprung out of her eyes and down her cheeks, "I told him I wanted to go. I begged him to take me with him. I didn't want to stay with Eleanor. I didn't want to face the looks at Constance, hear the whispers and snickers."

"I know how hard that was for you," he told her as he pulled her into his chest and held her tight. "You did so admirably. Had it been me I would have beaten anyone who dared utter a syllable against me."

"I know you defended me a few times, and I appreciated it," she replied as she burrowed into him further, "I never did thank you for that."

"I am but a humble servant to my beautiful queen," he told her, kissing her temple softly. "It was worth the bruised knuckles."

"I'm ruining our plans for our midnight rendezvous," she sniffled as she shifted so that she was now sitting into his lap.

"Have you talked to your father about any of this?" he asked gently as he kissed her temple again. "He should know how you feel."

"I can't talk to him about this," she shook her head, "If I talk to him, it will sound like I'm not okay with him and Roman, and I am."

"You're not," he told her as he ran his hands up and down her arms. She shot him an angry look that had him explaining himself. "You're okay with your father being gay, and you're okay with him falling in love with Roman, but you're not okay with the way he left or that he moved so far away from you. He needs to know this."

"He abandoned me when I needed him most," she cried into his chest. Chuck held her tight as the anger coursed through her.

"I'm sorry," she replied as she wiped her eyes as she regained her composure. "This night is supposed to be about us, and I'm unloading my issues on you."

"I've unloaded my share on you," he assured her, "We are who we are. We have baggage that we both brought into this relationship that is not going away even though we are blissfully happy together."

"You're amazing," she sighed as she rested her head against his broad shoulder. "This night is supposed to be about us satisfying our physical desires for each other, and here you are holding me as I have yet another parental neglect meltdown."

"Sex can wait," he assured her, "This is more important."

"No, it can't. Nothing is more important to me than expressing my love to you," she told him.

"Seriously, Blair, I don't want you to think our physical relationship is more important than your emotional well being," he tried to convince her, "I can wait."

"I can't," she whispered into his ear before she began biting his earlobe lightly. A groaned escaped from deep within his throat that brought a smile to her lips. He wanted to hold his ground, but who was he kidding. He had no willpower when it came to her. "You are so easy," she added with a throaty laugh.

"Only with you, Beautiful," he whispered as he lowered her to the cushions of the sofa as he hovered over her, moving slowly to allow her to voice her displeasure if she became uncomfortable with his advances.

"Chuck," she moaned as he nipped lightly at her neck. He rewarded her plea with a light bite at the first of many sensitive spots he had found on her body over the past year. He in turn was rewarded as she arched into him.

"Are you sure that you're up for this?" he inquired as he pulled away, looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you?" she lifted a curious eyebrow in his direction. He thrust his hips against her to answer her question, offering up proof of his need for her. "These clothes are going to get in the way soon."

"Then I suggest they start to come off," he grinned as he lifted her nightgown over her head leaving her only in only the matching silk panties. His fingers tangled in the hem at her hips as a sly grin appeared on his lips. "Are you going to remember these tonight?"

"If you remind me," she responded without missing a beat as he slid the fabric passed her hips. His eyes turned black with lust as they raked over her naked body. "Please, Chuck, I need you."

"You have me," he told her, "Always, you have me."

"Make love to me," she gasped. He gave into her request immediately. He need for her as great as hers for his.

* * *

"I trust you slept well, Charles," Harold greeted Chuck when he sat down for breakfast the next morning. Chuck had managed to free himself from Blair as she was still sleeping soundly.

"Very much so," Chuck confirmed as he accepted the fresh cup of coffee Harold was handing him, "I always sleep well next to Blair. I really do appreciate you allowing us to share her bedroom."

"You did look very much like a zombie towards the end of your last visit," Blair's father chuckled as he recalled the young man's previous visit.

"I didn't sleep well then," Chuck laughed along with him.

"You make Blair very happy," Harold observed, "I cannot tell you how happy that makes me."

"It's an equal trade," Chuck shrugged, "She makes me very happy."

"Any questions you'd like to ask me?" Harold inquired with a nervous hitch in his voice.

Chuck knew instantly what Harold was referring to.

"When the time comes, I will ask your permission for Blair's hand in marriage before I propose. Blair and I have discussed it a little. We're not ready for that next step yet, or rather she's not," Chuck sighed.

"I hear a bit of frustration in your voice," Harold observed.

"Perhaps there is a little," he admitted. Harold's curious look urged him to explain his response. "I had a bit of a scare a few weeks ago. There was an accident with one of the limos of the Bass fleet. Blair had left school early that day with a migraine, and she shut her phone off as Eleanor was pestering her about some party she was planning. I could not get a hold of her, and there were reports of a very serious accident on her usual route home from school, which included a fatality. My pessimistic mind immediately went to the worst possible scenario. I thought Blair was dead.

"I literally lost my mind for about an hour. Obviously I was mistaken. When I got home from the office and she was laying in bed with the mother of all migraines, every fiber of my being told me to grab a hold of her and hang on for the rest of my life. I asked her to marry me right then. I wanted us to fly to Atlantic City and make our arrangement permanent for the rest of our lives that night."

"She said no," Harold responded in surprise.

"She said not yet," he sighed, "She wants to finish school first . . . find her way in the world. Who am I to deny her that?"

"You know she loves you, and is planning her future with you," Harold assured him.

"I know it's what she wants, but we don't exactly have our timing down on this. I want our life together to start now," Chuck responded.

"Have you thought about the possibility of a long engagement?" Harold suggested.

"That will never work," Chuck shook his head. "I know it will take her time to plan her fairytale wedding. I'm prepared to wait through that, but I don't think I can wait through more than that. I would drive her insane through a long engagement."

"Possibly," Harold nodded with an amused chuckle as he motioned towards Chuck to turn around. Blair had been listening in amusement for a few moments, and was nodding in agreement when he began talking about how insane he would drive her through a long engagement. Before Chuck had the chance, Blair's arms were around him from behind as she kissed his cheek as her morning greeting.

"Morning, Beautiful," Chuck smiled as he turned slightly to kiss her lightly on the lips, a brilliant smile on his face.

"Good morning," she whispered before she released him and went to hug her father before she took her seat at the breakfast table. "Where's Roman? Don't tell me he's still sleeping. He's always the first one up in the morning."

"He still is," Harold confirmed, "He's making the rounds."

"Did Daddy behave himself?" Blair inquired, looking to Chuck as she began eating the fruit salad that was set in front of her by the housekeeper her father employed.

"Admirably," Chuck nodded.

"Did Chuck behave?" she then turned towards her father.

"Commendably," her father responded without missing a beat. "Did you sleep well, Sweetheart?"

"I had my teddy bear to cuddle with. Of course, I did," she responded with a wink in Chuck's direction.

"I'm not sure Chuck appreciates being referred to as a child's toy," Harold responded, to which Chuck burst out laughing.

"Roman and I have business to attend to today, so we are hoping the two of you can entertain yourselves for the day. Tomorrow, we plan to take you to Paris to tour the sights and of course take my little shopaholic shopping, on your good old dad, of course," Harold told them.

Blair's eyes lit up at the prospect as she did a little happy dance in her chair.

"We should be able to manage," Chuck nodded with a slight chuckle at Blair's reaction. Any chance to go shopping brought out the giddy little girl inside her.

When Roman came into the house he discreetly hand Chuck a memento from the couple's previous evening rendezvous. Blair was snickering as Chuck pocketing her panties before Harold got suspicious.

"You did that on purpose," Chuck whispered into her ear as Roman and Harold prepared to leave for their business meetings as Blair was waving at her father as their car pulled away.

"You forget to remind me," she replied innocently.

"Walk me through how one forgets that their not wearing the panties they were wearing when the entered the room," he teased.

"Are you telling me you've never forgotten an article of clothing after a night of passion?" she inquired as she turned into his embrace when her father's car was out of view. "Not even a pair of underwear."

"I've never forgotten underwear," he rolled his eyes.

"Because you've never worn underwear," she grinned.

"Not true," he scoffed, "I wear them at work."

"Are you wearing them now?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow as she slowly wrapped her arms around his back, her hands sliding down until they found the waistband of his pants. She hesitated for the briefest of moments before she plunged her hands down inside his pants, grabbing a hold of his buttocks to confirm he was sans any undergarments.

"I know of a much easier way for you to find out," he offered suggestively. "For next time, of course.

"Storage unit or the bedroom?" she inquired, pulling away to take his hand.

"Storage unit," Chuck replied, "I promised your father no extracurriculars in your bedroom."

"You are a man of your word," she chuckled as she pulled him with her eagerly.

**TBC. . .**

**Continue?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"How did your business go?" Blair inquired as everyone sat down for dinner after Harold and Roman returned from their day away. Blair and Chuck had occupied their day by walking around the vineyard after their passion filled romp in the storage unit. Harold and Roman's housekeeper found them with a basket in hand, which she gave them to have a picnic under the vines. It was a simple, yet romantic afternoon. They even chanced making love under the clear blue sky above, another first they could cross off their list ever growing list.

"Very well," Harold replied with an eager smile, "We signed a distribution deal for our signature wine."

"Congratulations," Chuck offered.

"We are excited," Roman added.

"How did the two of you entertain yourself this afternoon?" Harold inquired.

"We enjoyed the crisp fresh air of the vineyard," Blair replied, "Your housekeeper brought us a fantastic picnic lunch."

"We're happy you had a good day. I was hoping you and I could enjoy a father-daughter walk through the vines as the sun sets," Harold hoped.

Blair nodded in agreement before she threw a nervous glance towards Chuck with her father's attention was elsewhere. She knew she had things to discuss with him, but she lacked the courage. Chuck reached out to give her hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

* * *

"I'll be right here, waiting anxiously for your return," Chuck told her as he motioned towards the bench he had every intention of parking himself in after she left as he waved the book he was holding in his hand.

"I may need you," she sighed as she hugged him tight, clinging to him in an almost desperate way.

"You need to get this out," he reminded her. "Your father deserves to know how his leaving affected you. You've buried this for far too long."

"I know," she nodded.

"Are you ready, Sweetheart?" Harold inquired cheerfully as he joined the pair on the porch. He truly had no idea that their stroll would be anything but the leisurely stroll he had planned. Blair forced a smile on her face as she nodded.

"I'll be here," Chuck reminded her with a soft kiss as she released him. Her smile turned genuine as she looked at him.

"I love you," she proclaimed.

"I love you more," he responded.

"Not possible," she shook her head.

"Your father is waiting," he reminded her as she pecked at his lips once more. She nodded as she finally joined her father, linking her arm with his as she turned to wave at him as he settled into his seat on the porch. He waved back before he opened his book and began reading.

"You and Charles are as close as ever," her father observed as they began walking. Blair's attention was still on Chuck.

"Closer everyday," Blair agreed with a sigh as she finally turned towards her father, linking her arm in his.

"And you're as happy as ever?" he inquired.

"More so," Blair responded, "I can't really put it into words, but being with Chuck, sharing my life with him makes me feel complete in a way that was severely lacking before. I can be myself around him. I don't have to be the perfect student, the perfect friend, the perfect daughter. I can just be me."

"You never have to be perfect for me, Sweetheart," her father replied, "I want you to be whoever you are."

"Why did you leave?" Blair asked abruptly.

"You know why I left," Harold sighed. He appeared to be anticipating the question.

"I know why you moved out. I don't understand why you had to move to France. You and Roman could have stayed in New York. You moved an entire ocean away from me. You left me with Eleanor. How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me," she responded as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"I do love you," Harold tried to assure her. "More than anything."

"Not more than anything," she shook her head. "If you truly loved me more than anything you would not have chosen Roman over me. You would not have left me in New York City when I begged for you to take me with you. If you truly loved me you would have been there during the doctors' appointments and counseling. Do you even know that I'm bulimic?"

"Yes," he responded tearfully. Seeing her tears and knowing he was the cause opened up wounds he had desperately wanted to bury away.

"How long have you known?" she challenged him. "Did you know I was before or after you left?"

"Before," he admitted, the pain of his admission was stabbing him in the heart. "I overheard you when you told your mother about the first incident that you had."

"You never said anything," she replied as the shock of his revelation slapped her in the face. "Not once have you ever let on that you had any clue."

"I was convinced that I was the cause of your illness," he explained. "The night it first happened was the night I told your mother that I was gay. I thought you overheard us."

"I didn't know until later," Blair responded in little more than a whisper, "I didn't know until Roman came into the picture, and even then it took a while to figure out what was actually happening. You never actually came out and told me."

"Because I thought you already knew," he replied.

"You still owed it to me to tell me face to face. You should have sat me down and told me what was happening. I didn't find out about the divorce until the two of you started arguing over custody of me. Even then I was merely a barging chip for your little chess match tug of war. Neither of you cared about my best interests. All either of you cared about was hurting each other," Blair snapped.

"Hurting you and your mother was never my intent," Harold responded quickly, "If I could have figured out a way to be who I truly was without hurting either of you, I would have. Your mother was extremely hurt when I told her I was gay. She thought it was something that she had done wrong. She couldn't understand how I could be in denial for twenty years about something so fundamental to who I am, and how I could hide something like this so well. Her hurt turned to anger and, for a while, things got pretty nasty. You suffered because of that, and I am so sorry."

"You left me," Blair stated simply as the tears continued to fall. "Put whatever spin you want on it, but you left me."

"Yes, I did," he responded, his voice quivering as he spoke, "And I hate myself for it more than you'll ever know. There are a hundred, if not thousands of things, I would change about that time in my life, and leaving you is number one on that list. I never should have. I should have fought your mom for shared custody. At the time, I rationalized it as doing what I thought was best for you. Six months in New York; six months in France, it wouldn't have been fair to you, and Constance is one of the finest private schools in the world. In reality, I was being selfish. For the first time in my life I was putting myself before everyone else. I was doing what made me happy, finally being who I always knew I was. I wasn't doing what was required of me by my family. Was it the wrong thing to do? Absolutely."

"Did you even love Eleanor?" she inquired, "Ever?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I loved your mother very much. That made this so much harder. I never wanted to do this to her . . . humiliate her like I did, running off with one of her male models, of all things, but I could not fight who I was anymore. I couldn't pretend that I was a happily married heterosexual man."

"So, you left," Blair repeated. She knew she was becoming a broken record.

"I left," he nodded solemnly. "I took the cowardly way out. I ran away to France and left you and your mother to deal with all of the looks and whispers and crude jokes. I'm not ashamed of who I am, Blair, but after years of hearing all those insipid gossips rant on and on about one scandal after the next, I couldn't stand there and take it directly.

"I have no excuses for leaving you, Blair. I left, and I'm not proud of it. You had a lot of challenges to face and overcome. I should have been there for you, through the bulimia, when your relationship with Nate fell apart, when you were turned away from Yale. I should be with you now as you navigate your relationship with Charles, but now you don't need me. He is what you need. He has been there for you in a way that I couldn't. He is the reason you are the amazingly strong and confident woman that is standing before me. The Blair that I left would never confront me with the feelings that she has kept bottled up for so long," Harold explained. "He loves you more than life itself, as I can see you love him."

"I still need you, Daddy," Blair assured him. "I always will. Who else is going to walk me down the aisle one day and spoil my children rotten? You will always be an important part of my life. I hope you know how much I love you, and how much respect I have for you and what you went through. I know it wasn't easy for you. You may not realize it, but you following your heart to be with Roman is what inspired me to follow mine and fight for Chuck, even when I didn't think there was much left to fight for."

"I love you, Sweetheart," Harold responded as he put his arms around his daughter and held her tight.

"Chuck didn't ask permission to marry me yet, did he?" she inquired curiously against her father's broad chest.

"No, not yet," Harold chuckled. "I have to admit I was a little disappointed. I was hoping to make the great Chuck Bass squirm a little."

"You'll get your chance," she laughed, "But it will be a few years. I've asked him to wait."

"So he's told me," Harold replied as he looked at his daughter curiously. "I am a little surprised. I thought you wanted to be a young bride. Every moment of your relationship with Nate, all you thought about was wearing his mother's ring. Now with Chuck, you're asking him to wait. Why the one eighty?"

"With Nate it was a way to hang onto him. I was always doubting myself and doubting him, doubting that he loved me. I wanted that ring because I knew what it meant to his family . . . to him. Chuck and me are so different. Never once have I doubted his love for me. Never once have I doubted that he is my future," she explained.

"Then why did you ask him to wait?" he inquired. "If he's your future, why delay?"

"Because I want to have more than just the perfect marriage. I want to be known as more than Mrs. Chuck Bass," she explained.

"And you will," Harold assured her, "My daughter will settle for nothing less, but you don't have to postpone your happiness while you do that. If you want to be married to Chuck, you can be."

"I need to wait," Blair sighed, "If I don't, I won't push myself to be more. I'm afraid if I marry Chuck now that I'll get so caught up in being his wife that I will lose myself."

"Like your mother did with me," he concluded.

"I know our relationships are different," Blair responded, "Chuck loves me in a way you never did with my mother, but I still have this fear that we'll end up like the two of you."

"I don't see that happening," Harold replied. "I see the way you look at each other, the way you support each other, the way you need each other. Your mother and I never had that. Roman and I have never had that. I love Roman very much, but we've never had the consuming need that you and Chuck have for each other, the have to sneak out of your father's home at midnight to be together type of desire."

"You know about that," Blair looked at him guiltily.

"I'm your father, Blair," he reminded her, "I've watched you grow into the beautiful woman you have become. I also know when you're up to something."

"Roman told you about what he found, didn't he," she concluded.

"Honestly, Sweetheart, is it really that hard to remember," he blushed with embarrassment.

"With Chuck it is," she responded, "He can make me forget my own name."

"That's a little too much information, Sweetheart," Harold told her.

"If it bothers you, we'll stop using your office," Blair told him, "But I will warn you, Chuck will get a little cranky after a few days."

"How about we pretend I'm still oblivious, and you continue to sneak out after Roman and I go to sleep," Harold offered.

"Deal," Blair grinned.

"It's getting late," Harold replied as he saw that the sun they were supposed to be watching set as they went for their walk had already disappeared, and the sky was rapidly darkening. "I'd hate for Chuck to think that I cannot take care of my own daughter."

Blair chuckled softly.

"Are you and I okay, Blair?" he inquired as he stopped their walk suddenly.

"I'm not going to say that our talk has totally resolved all our issues, but I am glad that we had it," Blair replied. "Our issues are more complex than can be solved with an evening stroll, but we're better off than we were."

"I'm happy to hear that," Harold replied as he hugged his daughter.

**TBC. . . **

**But only if you want me to.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Where's Blair?" Chuck asked sharply as Harold stepped onto the porch alone after his walk with his daughter. Chuck was concerned that she might have run off on him after her conversation. Harold could see the panic in his eyes.

"She's behind me," he assured the young man as he placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder to reassure him, "She asked me to go on ahead. She needed a few minutes alone."

"Do I need to find her?" Chuck inquired as he quickly closed his book and began formulating his search strategy.

Harold shook his head as he gave Chuck a warm smile. "She said she'd be right in."

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. Harold would not be nearly as reassuring if his talk with Blair had gone poorly and she'd run off.

"Hello, Beautiful," Chuck greeted Blair as she stepped onto the porch several minutes after Harold had already made his way inside. She immediately stepped into his embrace, kissing him hard, demanding all that he had to give. This had been the reason she had insisted on her father walking ahead of her. This was what made her forget her name. "Slow down, Waldorf," he demanded when her hands began tugging his dress shirt out of his trousers so she could touch the skin at his back. He was wearing far too many clothes.

"I can't," she shook her head. "I need you."

"Harold and Roman are just inside," he reminded her.

"I don't care," she insisted as she began to work the buttons of his shirt free as she shoved him onto the bench he had used for reading only moments earlier before she straddled him.

"What happened with your father?" he demanded in the hopes that she would realize what she was doing and stop before she took things too far.

"We talked," she responded, refusing to be deterred from her current path. She didn't care that her father and his lover were only a door away, and that the vineyard staff could still be milling around. She needed him desperately, and she would not take no for an answer.

"Blair, this isn't you," he told her as he tried to halt her actions, pinning her wrists behind her back although her lips were still fused to the rapidly accelerating pulse point of his neck.

"This is us," she replied. "I need you, right here, right now."

Chuck couldn't fight the pleading in her voice. He was after all still a man. She was throwing herself at him. He didn't have the willpower to resist her. For the second time today, he let her have her way. He began fumbling with his belt and then the zipper of his trousers as he worked to free himself as he simultaneously began working the skirt she was wearing up her hips. Her panties were quickly pushed aside as she rose up and then slid onto him as she lowered herself down onto his ragging erection.

Although nobody actually walked by, passersby would have been able see the pair and probably think they were merely locked in a very aggressive make out session. No one would ever suspect the owner's precious little girl of doing anything as undignified as have sex on her father's front porch, but Blair wouldn't have cared if they had. She hadn't planned on such an aggressive approach when she first sent her father on ahead, she had merely wanted to thank Chuck for encouraging her to talk with her father, but something inside of her suddenly snapped as he greeted her right where he said he would be waiting. She realized then that he would always be where he said he would when it came to her. After being let down by everyone else virtually her entire life, she finally had one person that she would be able to count on.

He wouldn't always be what she needed at the exact moment she needed it, but that was okay. He would still be there, arms open, and anxious to greet her.

"You okay?" he inquired as he watched her come down off her high as she recovered from their impromptu escapade on her father's porch. Her cheeks began to flush with the realization as to what had just transpired between them. As if he could read the embarrassment on her face he added, "I tried to stop you."

"This really should be more embarrassing than it is," she sighed as her head came to rest against his shoulder as she clung to him, savoring his thickness inside of her. "We just made love in possibly the most public place we could have ever found, and yet all I can think about is doing this again."

"You'll be on your own for that one," he cautioned her as he lifted her away from him before she could try tempting him again, smoothing out her skirt before he tucked himself back into his trousers.

"My panties are still twisted," she teased as she stepped away from him, wiggling her hips just to torment him.

"You do realize that if your father catches us out here doing what we were just doing, he will murder me," he snarled as he stood up abruptly so that he was staring her down as his hands closed around her hips to still her movements. His eyes were dark. She saw the familiar lust in them, but she also saw the anger. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," she fumbled for a response, "I just . . . I just needed . . . you."

"You know I'm usually up for anything when it comes to making love to you, but I will not disrespect your father like that ever again," he told her as he took a hold of her shoulders, holding her firm. His fingers were pressing into her skin, any harder and he knew he'd leave marks. "Do you understand me?"

She nodded as tears began welling in her eyes. Chuck was angry with her. Her euphoric high from moments earlier was gone. Her energy was drained. She was exhausted, more so from the emotional confrontation with her father than anything else.

"I'm sorry," he replied as he released her shoulders quickly, thinking that the tears in her eyes were a response to the pressure he was placing against her.

"Please don't me mad at me," she cried softly as his arms came around her as he embraced her. "I don't know where that came from. I just needed you so much. I couldn't control myself. Please don't hate me."

"Stop," he whispered against her temple as his arms tightened around her waist, "I could never hate you. That word is not in my vocabulary when it comes to you, but you scare me sometimes, Waldorf. This power that you have over me, scares me. You have the ability to make me abandon all rational thought, and someday that could get me killed because if your father came out and found us in the compromising position we were just in, my life would have been over."

"Would it have been worth it?" she inquired with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes that was mixed with the unshed tears in her eyes that were drying quickly.

"It always is," he chuckled softly as he planted his lips against her forehead, "Always will be."

She helped him re-button his shirt and make himself presentable before they made their way inside her father's home. Chuck was struggling to keep his hands at appropriate places as they found Roman and Harold in their den reading.

"I think we'll be turning in," Blair announced.

"Sleep well, Sweetheart," Harold responded as he smiled warmly at the pair.

"We will," Blair nodded as she pulled Chuck along. He followed eagerly like was a little puppy would following his favorite treat.

"You know you never really answered me earlier about how your talk went with your father," Chuck told her as they settled into bed. Blair had looked exhausted so he had suggested they forgo their midnight trek to the storage unit. She needed her rest if they were going on the much-anticipated Parisian marathon shopping adventure the next day. She wanted to be the envy of all her fellow interns when she began her internship with Michael Kors in a few short weeks. A brand new Parisian wardrobe was just what she needed.

"It went about as well as it could," she sighed as she curled in against him, her fingers finding a way under his silly silken pajamas he had insisted on wearing so she could touch his skin. He wanted to fight her on the touching as it always led further, but he also knew she was in no condition for another argument. She was physically drained and just needed his familiar heat to fall asleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered as her eyes began to flutter closed. She was trying to stay awake for him, but she wasn't having much success. "Go to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

She mumbled something in response, but it was too difficult to make out as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you," he whispered. She smiled in her sleep, as the words appeared to register in her dreams. He kissed the tip of her nose lightly before he settled back and tried to think about something other than the delicate hand still absent-mindedly caressing him.

**TBC. . .**

**Coming up next . . . their day in Paris.**

**Thoughts? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Rise and shine, my handsome man," Blair whispered into his ear before she began nibbling in the hopes of encouraging him to wake. She had woken up early enough to catch the sunrise on her father's front porch. After she made a quick pass around her father's home, as far as she could tell, she was the only one stirring in the house. She wanted Chuck to wake up so they could enjoy the spectacular view together.

"What time is it?" he mumbled as he fought to stay asleep. He had a feeling it was very early, and he was having the best dream about her.

"Time for sunrise," she told him as she nudged him harder than she knew she should have, "Wake up and enjoy it with me."

His eyes popped open and made out the clock on the nightstand. "Waldorf, it's not even fifty-thirty yet! Are you crazy?"

"About more than you?" she pondered as she continued her nibbling. He tried to brush her away so he could return to his dream, but she was being stubbornly persistent. "Come with me," she begged as she began repeatedly shaking him. "You can keep me warm."

"Not until after I finish this dream," he responded stubbornly.

"You don't need the dream," she whispered, "You know I'll give you anything you could ever want."

"How about three more hours of sleep," he responded.

"Except that," she snapped as she slapped at his shoulder. "Fine then, I'll go watch the sunrise all by myself. So much for my idea of a romantic morning together." She was off the bed and out the door in record time.

"God, she's good," Chuck smirked as he threw back the bed sheets and rose from the bed. She knew he could be cranky in the morning when their activities involved something other than sex. She knew there was a slight possibility that he may have taken her up on her offer, but she always had the fail safe back up, anger. She knew very well that he'd never be able to go back to sleep if she was angry with him.

As he made his way towards the porch, he stopped off at the dining room table. He had remembered there were freshly cut white roses the previous evening.

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon as he brushed the rose across her cheek. The sour look she had on her face immediately disappeared as she slid over on the swing to make room for him as a smile brightened her face causing his. She took the rose from him as she inhaled it's sweet sent before she set it aside. She loved the gesture, but she was afraid that they could perhaps crush the flower if their morning progressed as she had hoped it might.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Blair stated as she snuggled into him.

"No, you're not," he chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"No, I'm not," she confirmed.

"This is a beautiful sight," he conceded as he took his first look out at the horizon and the rapidly climbing golden sun. "More so with you in my arms."

Blair sighed in content.

"Are you looking forward to your shopping spree today?" he inquired as he gently caressed her bare arms eliciting goose bumps to rise from her skin.

She nodded as she shivered against him. He couldn't tell if it was the chill in the air or his attentions. Not wanting to take the chance, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in closer to his body so he could keep her warm either way.

"I have a surprise for you, your father and Roman when we get to Paris," he told her as he nudged her gently with his nose, enjoying the faintly delectable scent that remained from the previous day.

"What kind of surprise?" she inquired anxiously.

"The kind that you'll find out about when I give it to all of you," he replied, as his lips lightly touched her neck, tormenting her in a way he so enjoyed.

"Why do you tell me about these things before you give them to me," she sighed, "You know how anxious surprises make me. You know I'm going to try and pry it out of you."

"You can certainly try," he chuckled, "In fact, I encourage it."

"Is our office calling?" she inquired as the sun rose higher and higher. Its entire circumference was now fully visible. It was going to be a beautiful summer day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The day fit their mood.

"When is it not calling?" he inquired as she turned in his arms so she could kiss him.

Just then the front door opened and out stepped Roman with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was surprised to find the pair. He had anticipated them to still be sound asleep.

"Good morning, Blair, Charles," Roman stated with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Good morning," the pair replied as they untangled themselves.

"I'm going to get dressed," Blair announced as she moved towards the front door. Roman didn't miss the crestfallen look on Chuck's face. Clearly, he had interrupted them, and he felt horrible about that. He cared very much about Blair, and wished her all the happiness the world had to offer. Chuck was every bit a part of that happiness, so naturally he had become fond of him.

"You do not need to leave because of me. I am going for walk," Roman announced. "I will be back later. Enjoy the morning. Your father says that is when this place is best."

"He has a point," Blair replied once they were alone once more. "We should enjoy the morning, and more importantly each other."

"Most importantly," Chuck amended as she sunk down against him.

"We should relocate," she suggested, "I have the urge to pry that surprise out of you."

"Lead the way," he held out his hand to her.

* * *

"The summer in Paris," Blair breathed in deeply as they stepped from the limo. Their first stop of the day was Blair's favorite boutique. Harold handed Blair his credit card and told her to have as much fun as she wanted, and to call when they were ready for lunch.

"Have you ever fantasized about making love in a dressing room?" Blair inquired as she combed through rack after rack of clothing. Chuck's arms were wrapped around her as he stood behind her, offering his opinion whenever she stopped for a moment to examine an article of clothing. Her man had such impeccable taste that she didn't even bother to try on anything he didn't like.

"I'm not sure there is a room on earth that I haven't fantasized about making love to you in," he whispered against her ear. It was impossible to miss the desire in his voice. He couldn't believe that she was the one suggesting such a public place. "You'd have to be completely silent, Beautiful. Do you think you can manage that?"

She shook her head. She knew she couldn't. She'd never tried, nor did she want to, but she desperately wanted him. She didn't fully understand what had come over her in the past few days, ever since their anniversary really. She could not get enough of him right now. First in the vineyard yesterday afternoon, then on her father's front porch last evening, now she wanted him in the dressing room of her favorite boutique. The more public and dangerous the venue, the more she wanted him.

Chuck saw her warring within herself. He could see that she wanted to follow through on her suggestion, but lacked the bit of courage needed to follow through. He promptly grabbed several garments that were Blair's size and pulled her towards the back of the store where the dressing rooms were located. Fortunately, the salesladies were busy with other, much needier, customers that they were able to slip into the room unnoticed.

"Chuck," she gasped quietly as his hands promptly found the zipper at her side and slid it down.

"I'm helping you try these on," he told her as he motioned towards the random clothes he grabbed in his haste. "Before you can try them on, you need to take these off."

"And what about you, Bass," she whispered, "What kind of line are you going to use as an excuse for taking your clothes off?"

"I'm Chuck Bass," he shrugged, "Europeans know what that phrase means just as well as an Upper East Sider does, perhaps more so."

"That's a pretty good line," she laughed softly, using his shoulder to muffle the sound as they helped each other quickly remove their clothes. "What if someone finds us and throws us out? This is my favorite store, Chuck. I don't want to risk a lifetime ban."

"I'll buy you the damn store if that happens," he assured her as he removed their last garment of clothes. "Just keep quiet and trust me. I promise to keep your dignity fully in tact."

She nodded her consent as he lifted her off her feet, her legs wrapped around him with a natural grace that came with their year of rehearsal.

"Do you trust me?" Chuck inquired softly as he looked deep into her eyes as he poised himself at her entrance.

"With my life," she whispered. His lips quickly crashed down on hers, his tongue invading her mouth, swallowing her moans as he plunged inside of her. She yelped in surprise as he backed her against the cold mirror. He didn't take any risks when it came to this, their most public episode ever. He didn't toy with her. He didn't even risk releasing her lips as he swallowed each one of her moans as they came. He pushed each button he knew she had, bringing her to her release as quick as he could.

A knock at the door frightened Blair back to reality quicker than she would have liked as she clung to Chuck. "How is it going in there?" the young sounding saleslady asked in French.

"Perfectly fine," Blair responded, trying to sound as normal as she could considering she was completely naked inside the dressing room with Chuck still inside her. She couldn't remember one syllable of French at the moment, even though she was fluent in the language.

"Did you need different sizes?" the lady asked, this time in English after hearing Blair's response.

"No, these seem to be a perfect fit," Blair replied. "I have a few more to try on and then I'll be right out."

The lady must have disappeared after her response as there were no further sounds from outside the dressing room.

"I have to buy all of these now," she hissed as she reached around him to rifle through the random selections Chuck had grabbed in the first place.

"They will each look amazing on you," he assured her as she examined each item. Clearly she was impressed by the selection.

"Daddy is going to be mad," she replied as she looked at only a few of the prices. While Chuck had flawless taste, it was also extremely expensive. He probably picked out the most expensive items in the store.

"Charge the most expensive items to me," Chuck told her. "That way your father can be happy that he got to buy his princess new clothes, while still being able to afford that beautiful vineyard we enjoyed so much yesterday."

"Thank you," she replied as she hugged him to her once more before she untangled herself from around him and began redressing herself.

Chuck sent Blair out first with instructions to distract the saleslady that he knew was lurking somewhere nearby, so he could slip out unseen. Much to Blair's relief, nobody gave her a second look as she came out.

* * *

"As I told Blair earlier today, I have a surprise for you this evening," Chuck told Harold and Roman as they began making plans for dinner that evening.

The trio looked at Chuck expectantly.

"I have secured reservations at Jules Verne for this evening," Chuck told them as their driver stopped near the breathtakingly lit Eiffel Tower. While he and Blair had eaten there for lunch with Nate the previous year, he knew that Blair had always wanted to eat in the tower in the evening so she could see the city lit up in all its glory.

The one part of their dinner that he didn't mention until they actually arrived for their reservation is that Chuck had not only secured a reservation for the evening, he had also rented out the entire restaurant. They would be the only patrons that evening, so they had completely unobstructed views of the lights below. It was one of the rare times he had seen Blair completely speechless.

"You spoil her, Charles," Harold cautioned Chuck as they took their seats at the elegantly set table in the center of the room. Blair had a tough time trying to decide which view she wanted to take in as she ate. They must have annoyed the maitre d' as they waited for her to decide before the gentlemen took their seats.

"She's worth it," Chuck winked at Blair, "And so much more."

Blair leaned over and kissed him in response. "Daddy is right. You do spoil me."

"Is that a complaint?" he inquired curiously.

"Oh no," she assured him. Harold and Roman were laughing as they pursued the menu.

"I didn't think so," Chuck replied as he kissed her hand.

"Have you enjoyed your day in Paris, Sweetheart?" Roman inquired. He was fairly certain she had, but he wanted the reassurance.

"Absolutely," Blair nodded with her brightest of smiles. "How could I not? I had a morning of shopping, an afternoon of sightseeing, and an evening dinner with three of my most favorite men in the most beautiful city in the world. How can a girl go wrong?"

Before their dinner arrived, Chuck took Blair's hand and escorted her to one of the many views, his particular favorite, which was the view of the Seine.

"You have outdone yourself, Bass," Blair sighed as he held her tight. "If I didn't know better, I'd stay you are building up to something with this evening."

"I'm not proposing," he assured her. "I will continue to honor your request to wait. All I was hoping to accomplish with this evening is to give you one of your many wishes. You have always wanted to dine in the Eiffel Tower at night. I just put my own unique Bass spin on it."

"Unique spin," she chuckled. "You bought out a restaurant for an entire evening in one of the most famous landmarks in the world. People should not have the type of influence in this world that you have."

"There are perks to dating a billionaire CEO," he told her, "Money being no object is one."

"Dating, is that all we're doing?" she teased.

"It does seem a tad casual for what we are to each other," he mused.

Out of the corner of her eye, Blair saw that their server was bring out their first course, interrupting their conversation. "We'll resume this conversation later," he whispered in her ear before he led her back to the table, holding out her chair as she took her seat.

Small talk was made throughout the rest of the evening as the quartet enjoyed the Parisian view. They ate slowly, all wanting to extend their evening for as long as possible. They all recognized the unique opportunity they had been given, and were determined to make it last.

It was nearly midnight when the limo returned to the vineyard. Blair was sound asleep in Chuck's lap.

"I'll take her," Harold told Chuck as the limo door opened. Reluctantly, Chuck consented. He didn't want to, but he heard the hopefulness in Harold's voice. He saw the familiar chocolate brown gaze of his daughter staring back at him in Harold's gaze, the one he was hard pressed to resist.

"Chuck," Blair mumbled as Harold made his way towards the front door with her secure in his arms.

"It's me, Sweetheart," Harold told her.

"Where's Chuck?" Blair inquired sleepily as she began searching for her beloved boyfriend. Harold's heart broke just a bit. There had been a time when he was the most important man in her life. He hadn't been that man to her in over a year, and he never would be again.

"He's right behind us," Harold assured her. She nodded as she settled against his chest.

"I'll take it from here," Chuck told Harold as he laid Blair out on her bed. He watched as she immediately turned towards where Chuck usually was laying, her hand rubbing along the quilt as if she was searching for him. Harold nodded as Chuck bent over to whisper in her ear, assuring her he was there before she woke herself up. Harold took one last look at his sleeping beauty, watching as Chuck removed her stilettos before he tenderly massaged her feet before Harold exited the room. He suddenly felt like he was intruding on Blair's life.

**TBC. . .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I feel the need to remind everyone that this story completely ignores the events of this most recent season. I'm contemplating a story to fix how Season 3 ended, but I'm committed to finishing this one first. Naïve or not, I choose to keep the faith in my favorite pairing and hope they can find a way to work through it.**

"Why don't you and Chuck spend another week with us," Harold suggested as the limo driver began packing up the car with their bags as they prepared to leave the vineyard.

"I only have one week before my internship starts, and Chuck's vacation is only one week longer," Blair explained.

"And you need your alone time together," Harold finished for her. He had known that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his request, but that hadn't stopped him from making it. He always hated this part of her visits, when she was leaving.

"You and Roman are welcome to visit us any time you'd like in New York, and I might be able to convince Chuck to spend Christmas in France this year," Blair replied, "We'll see each other soon."

"Never soon enough," Harold replied as he hugged her just as the last of her bags were loaded. He held on tight even when Blair tried to pull away. She waited patiently for her father to release her as she watched Chuck and Roman shake hands. Eventually Harold relented, shaking Chuck's hand and imploring the young man to take care of his little girl.

"Always," was Chuck's response.

Blair hugged Roman quickly and then kissed her father's cheek one more time before she climbed into the limo.

"Finally!" Blair sighed as she practically attacked Chuck, climbing over him, as they pulled away from the vineyard.

"It wasn't that bad," he chuckled as she worked quickly to rid him of his clothing.

"You are not allowed to wear clothes for the rest of our vacation," she told him as she began kissing her way down his chest.

"That's going to be very uncomfortable for the limo driver and the flight crew when we get to the airport," he quipped as he relaxed against the seat and let her have her fun. Their midnight romps in the office of the storage unit the past few days had been rushed. Her father had kept an extra close eye on them since their day in Paris, leaving them desperately needing their release each evening.

"I don't care," she shook her head. "No clothes."

"I must insist then that the rule will also apply to you," he smirked. He'd just won the argument before it had begun. She'd never risk public nudity to best him.

She backpedaled quicker than he had thought.

"As soon as we get to the island, no more clothes," she amended.

"Sounds like a week in paradise to me," he told her.

"I love my father, and I love spending time with him," she stated, "But every time we turned around the past few days, he was right there hovering over us. I half expected him to climb into bed between us."

"Your description is a tad extreme, but accurate," Chuck agreed. "This week was hard on him. He's realizing that some man other than himself is becoming more important in his little girl's life. He's had that distinction for eighteen years of your life. It's natural that he would want to hover, ensure that I'm taking care of you as well has he has."

"You do better perhaps," she replied, "You see to it that all my needs and desired as met. He hasn't been that person in my life for awhile."

"I meet your needs and desires because they are the same as mine," he told her. "We are the same. We always have been."

"You brought me to life that first night in our beloved limo," she proclaimed, "You showed me what I had been missing for sixteen years. You're air to me. I need you to breath."

"You have me," he responded.

"Show me," she pleaded. "Show me how to breath."

* * *

"I've been a very good sport about this," Blair insisted as they deplaned their luxurious private jet and were guiding towards a much less comfortable looking puddle jumper.

"Easy, Princess," he whispered in her ear. "I promise this is a short flight."

"I'm not sure this rusted cast-off can make even the shortest of flights," Blair insisted as she inspected the plane a little more closely with her ever critical eye.

"I'll do everything in my power to distract you," he assured her as he caressed her shoulder suggestively. "I promise the journey is well worth it."

"I'll go only if you promise to tell me where we are ending the little adventure," she compromised. "I don't know if you know this, but you are no Indiana Jones, I am definitely not Marion Ravenwood, and this is not some Lucas/Spielberg production."

"It's amusing that you think you have a bargaining chip on this little escapade," he chuckled at her cinematic reference. "I'm dragging you to paradise if I have to knock you out and throw you over my shoulder. Nothing is going to stop me from ravishing you for the next week, certainly not your fear of low class flight accommodations."

"Please," she begged as she stuck out her lower lip into a pout. He couldn't resist the urge to bite her lip lightly before he inhaled her lips. Before she knew what was happening, they were airborne and half way to their destination.

"Mister Bass, if you need anything, please do not hesitate in asking," the Tahitian concierge told him as she walked the pair into their private bungalow in the French Polynesian island of Fakarava. Chuck looked around to see that all of his earlier requests had been granted. With a generous tip, even for him, he waved the woman away before snagging Blair around her waist and pulled her to him.

"This place is beautiful, Bass," Blair announced as she looked out towards their private beach, sighing in content as the gentle waves rolled against the shore. She was in heaven.

"It will be beautiful when I get you out of these clothes," he whispered into her ear as he inched her dress hem up her thigh slowly, his fingers gently caressing the creamy skin as it was revealed. Blair's hand entwined with his as he continued to whisper into her ear darkly, "I know I've had you in the limousine, aboard the jet twice, and almost again aboard that small puddle jumper, but I need you again."

Blair eyes rolled back into her head at his confession. There was no need to respond. She knew he could tell the shallowness of her breathing that she needed him just as much as he did her.

"I'm going to make you forget your name," he pledged, as he bit her ear sharply. She yelped, but the momentary pain only heightened her need for him.

"Do I even have a name?" she inquired breathlessly as he spun her suddenly so she was facing him. Her eyes were as black as coal and unable to focus.

His hands resumed inching her dress up her hips. He frowned slightly at the sensation of silk at her hips. He distinctly remembered pocketing her La Perla panties as they exited the limo earlier that afternoon. How had she managed to slip them out of his pocket and back onto her hips without him noticing? It became irrelevant as he tore them away from her body before he resumed his focus on the dress as he lifted her arms over her head and peeled the dress away from her body. His eyes floated across the treasure he had just uncovered, sighing happily that she had no further garments left that he needed to remove.

Without warning, he swept her up in his arms and carried her across the spacious room to the king size bed that awaited them. She sunk into the soft mattress as he soared over her, his weight pressed down against her as her arms and legs wrapped around him, her hips thrashing against him as her lips sought out his.

She let out a very unladylike curse as she felt the unwelcome fabric against her blazing skin.

"You're still fully dressed," she pouted as she struggled with the simplest of tasks, removing his tie. "That doesn't work for me."

"It's not working for me either," he agreed as his tie came loose. She yanked at it hard so that it came all the way free and then she threw it behind his back.

"Get these off now," she demanded as she pulled at the offending fabric at his shoulders. He happily gave into her request. The buttons scattered, the zipper split, the fabric ripped all giving way as he hastily removed the cloth barriers between them.

As he sunk into her slowly, Blair's eyes again rolled back. She clenched around him after his first thrust. He knew she had been turned on, but her climax coming so quickly surprised him. He was good at working her into a frenzy, but he never thought he was that good.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as her eyes went wide as he thrust into her again, drawing out her orgasm as only he could. Blair clung to him, her finger digging against the flesh at his neck as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. Chuck fought with himself to hold off on joining her over the edge. He could very easily let himself explode inside her, but as her orgasm continued to wash through her he realized that he couldn't let go until she was fully satisfied.

She called out to him one final time as her orgasm mercifully concluded. He let himself go just then, spilling himself inside her with one final thrust. She blacked out immediately. Had he never witnessed it before, he would have panicked and tried to rouse her. Instead, he held her close in the way she like to be held after they made love and waited patiently for her to regain consciousness.

"My wonderful, handsome man," Blair cooed as she caressed the slightly stubble of his face when she came to minutes later. She was panting heavily and her eyelids appeared heavy as if she was struggling to keep them open, but the satisfied look in her eyes was unavoidable.

"Incredible," he added as he continued to gasp for air.

"It always is," she smiled lazily as she hugged him to her as her eyes drifted close. She was about to fall back to sleep when she felt the familiar hardening of him inside her. "Again, Bass," she chuckled softly. The gently shaking her laughter caused had him hardening that much quicker.

"God, help me, yes," he groaned, still fighting to take in an adequate supply of air. He was going to start hyperventilating soon, he could feel it.

"I'm going to pass out," she announced. "But feel free to take liberties with my body. I'm sure my body will respond even though my mind will not let join in."

"I could never do that," he gasped with the surprise her response brought.

"You've made love to me while I slept before," she insisted.

"Never," he gasped again. "You've seduced me in your sleep before, and I let you, but you are always the instigator, not me."

"Then it's your turn," she responded as she felt herself falling to sleep.

"I would rather wait through your nap with a raging hard on than disrespect you and your body in that way," he growled into her ear. "Get some sleep, Beautiful. I will not go so easy on you next time."

"Promise?" she mumbled.

"Always," he whispered, rolling over so that she was laying sprawled out on top of him. Feeling her superlative curves wrapped around his body would keep him entertained as he waited for her to recover from the energy draining orgasm she had just experienced. He was feeling mighty proud, but also a touch annoyed. Of course he was proud that he had given her so much pleasure and fulfilled his promise of making her forget her name, but it came at a cost. He was ready for the next round, and she was passed out over him.

His brain continued to churn as she slept and drifted to places he shouldn't have allowed it to go. Her offer of making love to her body as she slept was more tempting than he would ever let on. On occasion he had begun seducing her while she was still asleep, but he had never proceeded to make love to her until she was fully awake and a willing participant. Taking her without her knowledge and participation felt wrong. He'd been that guy once, before he gave himself to her, and he had vowed to never be that man again.

He suddenly wondered if she ever gave any thought anymore to the vial man he used to be, the one who had used women only to quickly discard them, forced himself on them on occasion when they tried to resist. He tried to rationalize in his mind these encounters. These women knew what they were getting into when they allowed themselves to associate with him.

His reputation was no secret. He was only after one thing, and only for one night. Everyone of the women had known that, most seemed to relish it. The dangerous, dark haired, dark eyed, menacing prince of the Upper East Side was such a turn on for most. He was their act of rebellion. He was their way to finally control one night of their lives after trying desperately to live up to their parents' impossibly perfect image of themselves. He couldn't even begin to count the number of women who had lost their virginity to him.

His heart stopped beating as Blair wrapped herself more fully around him. He had been that act of rebellion to Blair. After thinking for these past three years that their encounter had been so much different than all of the other nights he'd ever had, his heart nearly exploded at the realization that perhaps for her it hadn't been.

She must have felt him tense beneath her because her lips began searching out the Adam's apple at his neck as she started to wake. She stopped suddenly as she caught the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Bass," she whispered softly, hoping to prompt his explanation. What she prompted was him rolling her away from him and suddenly disappear into the bathroom, locking the door when she tried to follow. "BASS!" she called out as she began banging repetitively against the door. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

Chuck crumbled against the door, breaking down in painful sobs. He was back to Christmas Day in his office. He was back into feeling the horrible emotions his memories stirred. He was back to hating himself and the rest of the world.

He felt the door shaking behind him as she continued her vicious pounding, but he couldn't let her in. She couldn't help him anyways. Mercifully, she gave up. He curled himself into a ball on the floor as his self-loathing continued. Time stood still for him as he lay out in the darkness of the room. He was hyperventilating when he heard a faint click, and then a low creak as the door slowly opened.

Blair had called the front desk and told them that she inadvertently looked herself out of the bathroom. They had come quickly and opened it. She rushed the man away before she slowly opened the door. She was surprised by the darkness.

"What happened?" Blair asked gently as she tried to sooth away his pain with gentle caresses at his shoulder as the light from the other room illuminated him. He jumped and scrambled away from her again, trying to find a corner in the bathroom darkness that she couldn't find him in. Suddenly she knew exactly what was happening. She knew that her seductive misstep from earlier had thrown him back in time. "You aren't that man anymore," she tried to assure him. She didn't go to him this time. She kept her distance. She didn't want him to run as she spoke.

"Stay away from me," he hissed.

"I can't do that," she told him, shaking her head even though the darkness precluded him from seeing her action, "I can't stay away from you anymore than I can stop loving you."

"Do you hate yourself that much?" he growled.

"I love you that much," she told him.

"How can you love a monster?" he demanded. Her heart broke. She had never seen him as the villain he was describing himself to be. He had been her equal. They had both been horrible people, while many considered him to be so much worse, she never had. His methods of manipulation had just been different.

"Because you are not that man," she insisted, "In my eyes, you've never been that man. We've each seen each other's true selves before we saw them in ourselves. Please don't do this to yourself. We're not saints, Chuck. We've made mistakes, some worse than others. It's in the past. We've changed. We aren't those people anymore. We're us; we're Chuck and Blair."

"Leave me," he demanded, choking on the words, "I'll give you anything, the penthouse, my company, my fortune, everything if you'll walk away. I don't deserve you."

Tears were streaming down her face as she took a step towards him. She could hear the anguish in his voice and it turned her stomach into knots. "Chuck," she spoke softly. She couldn't find the words to sooth him, to bury the anger he had inside him to get him to forgive himself for everything. "I'm not leaving you," she insisted, "Let all that go. Every hurtful thing you've ever done, let it go. It doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters to me is that you love me."

"Please," his voice broke as he spoke. She didn't know what he was asking her to do; back away from him, walk away from their life together, take away the pain. She knelt next to him and felt around until she had her arms around him to hold him close. He tried to push her away, but the corner he had found to hide himself was now the one thing keeping him to her. She knew he'd never intentionally hurt her, even through the pain and anger he was feeling, the one thing that was sacred to him was her.

He cried against her shoulder as she held him close. She cried with him.

* * *

After a cleansing bath with Blair, Chuck felt a little better. He still wasn't his usual self, but he wasn't curled into a ball on the bathroom floor, so they had made progress.

Blair couldn't hide her worry when she looked into his eyes.

"Come join me for a moonlit stroll," Blair requested as she wrapped herself up in her satin robe before she extended her hand to him. He looked as if he was going to reject her request before she handed him his silk robe with an eager smile. He consented.

They were quiet as they walked the shore.

"I'm sorry," Chuck stated suddenly. Blair froze in the sand as she tried to work through what he could be apologizing for. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I'm sorry I've ruined our romantic getaway, and mostly I'm sorry that I told you to leave me."

"You haven't ruined our getaway," she assured him. "You're here with me. That's all I need."

"Thank you for not listening to me," he replied, "And for not leaving me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You won't find out," she assured him. "Through your darkest thoughts, I will stand by you through anything."

"I don't know that I can ever forgive myself for what I used to be, but you are helping me move forward," he told her, "You're helping me see that I'm not that man anymore, and that I am worthy of being loved. I never thought I'd have what we have."

"I know," she nodded, her tone barely more than a whisper. "Honestly, I never thought I'd have it either. Part of me was resigned to the fact that I would end up in a platonic marriage like my parents, whether it be with Nate or someone else. I would have sacrificed love and passion because I didn't know this type of relationship could exist. Now that I know better, I know I will never be able to give this up. I can't settle for anything less."

"We're going to be okay," he realized, "Aren't we?"

"Was there every a doubt?" she inquired as she kissed his cheek softly.

"There's always a doubt inside my head," he told her. "In some ways, I think I'm searching for the one thing that will drive you away, but I cannot bring myself to follow through. I cannot bring myself to hurt you that deeply."

She knew he was talking about cheating on her. Lord knows he probably had the opportunity. She'd witnessed women throwing themselves at him on several occasions before and after they had become seriously involved. She was comforted by the fact that he hadn't given any of them a second glance, but now she wondered if he really had been tempted.

"My body is not capable of betraying you, Blair," he elaborated. "While I think sometimes you might be better off without me, I know that you have chosen to stand beside me. I will not make a fool of you. I will not betray you. I will not betray us."

She nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She brushed it away quickly before concluding that a change of topics was required. "Enough of this self loathing. This week is about you and me being alone together on this beautiful island with no distractions. We've done enough talking for today. I want some action, more specifically, I want you."

The familiar sparkle returned to his eyes, lit in the moonlight, as he rushed them back to their private hideaway. They fell into bed and made love slowly.

**TBC. . .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"What are you looking for?" Chuck inquired as he laid back as she was up and out of the bed, searching the kitchenette for something. He was feeling more like himself as his eyes roamed her nude body without shame.

"I see strawberries," she told as she produced the bowl that had been delivered while they had gone for their stroll earlier, "But I do not see the cream. Surely you wouldn't order one without the other. You know how much that would upset me."

"Search the fridge," he grinned. Of course he had remember the cream. He wouldn't dream of making her eat strawberries without it. Blair giggled slightly in excitement as she spotted the cream finally and grabbed it out of the fridge. She picked up the strawberries on her way back to the bed, laying the chilled bowl on his stomach as she climbed in beside him. He lurched forward as the chill coursed through his body.

Grabbing a piece of fruit out of the bowl and dipping it in the cream, Chuck quickly fed it to his beautiful bedmate. Blair's eyes closed as she savored the taste. A little bit of juice dribbled down her chin. He sat up and licked it clean with his tongue. Her finger dipped into the cream and dabbed it against his chest.

On any other night he would have foreseen the food fight and would have jumped right in, but he didn't have his 'A' game that evening. He merely laid back and let her clean him up. Blair gave him a small smile as she licked and sucked at his skin until the tasty white substance was gone. She suddenly realized she'd found her new favorite treat.

Chuck let her have her fun, even as she continued to dab cream all along his body. He wasn't in the mood for a food fight. He wanted to be taken care of that evening, and she would happily do just that.

"We're going to need more to eat than just strawberries," Blair told him as she feed him the berry. "Perhaps we should get dressed and have dinner on the beach."

"What happened to your no clothing rule for this week?" he laughed softly.

"We've already broken it with robes earlier," she countered.

"I'm not really in the mood to be around other people tonight," he shook his head as he caressed her bare shoulder softly.

"Room service then," she compromised as she reached out for the phone. After a lengthy conversation over the menu with the man on the other end of the phone, dinner was on its way.

Chuck motioned to get out of bed when dinner arrived, but Blair held him still as she popped out, wrapping herself in the comforter as she signed for their meal. Upon waving the server away, she rolled the tray towards the bed, pushing on his shoulder when he sat up.

"Relax," she told him, "Let me feed you."

He felt guilty as she fed him his first bite. He hate that she felt obligated to take care of him, but he couldn't make himself reach out to stop her. He wasn't sure he could stop her even if he had. She had a gentle yet determined look on her face.

"Thank you for tonight," he told her as he finished chewing his next bite. "For taking care of me. I know my mood is not conducive to romance, even in such a romantic setting such as this. You always manage to know exactly what I need."

"You never have to thank me for this," she told him as she kissed his cheek softly. "I love you."

"And I love you," he replied as he sat up slightly and kissed her. His lips were demanding. He needed her at that moment. His arms came around her, pulling her closer to him. She whimpered as his tongue prodded its way into her mouth. His hands began a tug of war with the comforter still around her body as he needed to feel her skin against his.

"Chuck," she gasped.

"I need you, Waldorf," he replied as his lips attached to her neck. He rolled her underneath him quickly. Dinner was completely forgotten as be began his feast on her instead. He left no piece of her untouched.

"Every time I think that you've topped yourself, you always manage to find another level," Blair gasped as she tried valiantly to catch her breath as she came down from her climax.

He chuckled lightly as he continued to nibbled at her neck. His body was exhausted but he couldn't stop himself from continuing to taste her skin. "I'm exhausted, Blair," he announced.

"Sleep, Bass," she encouraged him. "I'll be here when you wake."

He used the last residual amount of strength he had left to roll off of her before he passed out. There was a role reversal that evening as he curled in against her as he drifted off to sleep. Blair studied his features as he slept. He looked so at peace when he slumbered. She couldn't resisted stroking his chin gently. He didn't flinch away from her touch as she expected he might, nor did he stir. He merely pulled her in tighter against him, mumbling his love for her. She pressed her lips to his forehead before she allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

Blair slipped out of Chuck's arms early the next morning just as the sun was rising. She stepped out on their private balcony to watch the beauty as it unfolded. From where she was sitting she could hear Chuck's steady breathing as he continued to sleep. Fortunately, he had slept through the evening, but she wondered what type of mood he would be in that day. It had taken him a few days to return to his usual self after his similar incident on Christmas Day.

"You're breaking the rules again," he whispered into her ear as he came up behind her suddenly, putting his arms around her shoulders. She lurched forward in surprise. She thought she would have heard him coming.

"Which rules?" she smiled as she turned to kiss him.

"The no clothing rule," he told her as he stroked the silk at her shoulder before pulling her out of her chair and to her feet. He quickly rid her of the offending garment before his hands began caressing her bare skin.

"I didn't want to get a chill without my handsome man awake to warm me," she explained as he pulled her in tight against him. She grinned as she felt his readiness against her hip. "You looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake you."

"I'm awake now," he told her as his lips dusted across her collarbone. "I'll keep you warm. In fact I believe you may be downright scalding after I finish with what I have planned for you."

"Does it involve you and me naked on that extremely comfortable bed back there doing all sorts of naughty things to each other?" she inquired as she motioned towards the bed with her head.

"Where is your imagination, Waldorf," he groaned as he lifted her into his arms suddenly, guiding her to wrap her legs around his waist as he took her seat on the balcony.

"Chuck, anyone can walk past at any moment?" she gasped as she sunk down on him. Her eyes rolled back with pleasure.

"That's what makes this exciting," he whispered as she rose up before quickly thrusting her hips back towards his in perfect rhythm. "At any moment, we could be caught in the most intimate of acts. It begs the question . . . what will you do if we are discovered? Will you reach down for your robe at our feet to cover yourself and try and preserve a shred of dignity, or will you ignore the intrusion and keep going?"

"Keep going," she gasped as she felt herself near her peak.

"That's my beautiful Blair," he chuckled darkly as his head fell back as his excitement continued to build. "Oh, god, B, this is amazing."

Hearing him use one of her old nicknames threw her into overdrive as she bucked against him wildly.

"Are you close, Bass?" she whispered into his ear just before she felt herself falling apart, biting at his lobe.

"So close," he responded hoarsely. "You'd better be ready because I can't hold out any longer."

She laughed into his ear as she let go, timing her release perfectly with his.

"I love morning sex," he mumbled against her shoulder as he clung to her.

"You love sex, period," she responded as she nipped at his neck, leaving little marks against his skin.

"With you," he added.

"The longer we stay out here, the more likely it is that we are spotted," Blair told him as she shifted slightly in his lap. Now that the moment was over, her dignity needed to be preserved. "I'd like to preserve what dignity I have left."

"You have all the dignity in the world, Beautiful," he told her.

"Can we please go inside and enjoy the comforts of that soft bed?" she requested.

"Certainly," he replied as he stood up, taking her with him as he returned them to bed. Their limbs remained entangled together. It was virtually impossible for either of them to determine where they ended and the other began.

"It's still early," she realized as she curled against him as her eyes drooped close.

"Get some sleep," he whispered. "We have all the time in the world and nowhere we need to be other than in each other's arms."

She nodded against his chest as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Nobody is going to believe we've been on vacation," Blair stated as they began packing their belongings as it was time to return to New York.

"And why is that?" he inquired as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Because I have no tan," she replied, her eyes closing as he nibbled at the nape of her neck. "We spent all our time in bed."

"Is that a complaint?" he inquired, pausing briefly from his assault only to resume after the words were out.

"Never," she gasped as his tongue darted out to tease her at the exact moment she chose to respond.

"I didn't think so," he grinned.

"You have to let me pack," she nudged him away.

"Why did you unpack anyways?" he inquired as his arms wrapped around her again. She may have though she needed space to back, but he wasn't going to give it to her. They had only a few hours until the real world came calling, and he wanted to make these last few moments last. "You didn't wear anything other than a silk robe this entire week."

"I didn't know that when I first unpacked," she rationalized.

"And you wouldn't change one minute of this week together," he summarized.

"I know you would like to, but no I wouldn't change one minute of this week," she responded, "We both have our ups and downs. It's part of being who we are, and I'll never trade what we have. The important thing is that we are always there for each other."

"One day I will find a way to get past all of this personal crap," he spoke with determination.

"And when you do, I will be right there with you," she assured him as she took his hand and kissed it.

"How about one last foray into that comfortable bed before we must leave the island," he suggested as his hands skimmed across the silk of her blouse.

"You read my mind," she grinned as she turned and allowed him to pull her to the bed.

**Alas the real world is calling for us all. Until next time. TBC. . .**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW. **

**I have to throw in another disclaimer here. I do not own nor have any affiliation with Michael Kors, nor his brand. Although a few of his designs in my closet would be nice, but that's another story entirely.**

**Enjoy.**

"How do I look?" Blair inquired as she smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle out of her skirt as she looked into the mirror with her usual critical eye. Chuck was behind her working his tie into a perfect Windsor knot. He could see the trap, and tried to find a way out of it. She had already changed her ensemble four times that morning based on the response she received from him. She was going to be late for her first day if she changed one more time.

"You look beautiful," he told her as he caressed the silk at her shoulder gently as he kissed her temple, "Just has you have in all the other gorgeous ensemble you had on this morning, and as much as I love this impromptu fashion show you are gracing me with, if you do not decide soon, you will be late for your first day. I know how important it is for you to make a good first impression."

"I'm so nervous," she finally confessed. "This is Michael Kors we're talking about."

"This is Blair Waldorf I'm talking about," he told her as he pulled her into his arms. "You will be great."

"Will you be waiting for me when I get home tonight?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head. Her crestfallen face caused him to chuckle. "I'll be waiting for you in the limo when you get finished," he explained. Her pout turned into a brilliant smile as she kissed him, accidentally smudging her lipstick. She growled in frustration as she dashed into the bathroom to reapply. He continued to chuckle as he slid into his suit jacket.

Blair had become more and more nervous as the hours drew nearer for her internship to start. She woke up in a panic very early in the morning after having a dream that she had suddenly forgotten her lessons from Dorota on how to sew.

She had been a diligent in her tutorials with her trusty companion. She tried to fit in her lessons whenever possible, and the sessions had paid off. Her seamstress skills had gone from virtually nonexistent to more than adequate in a few short months. Even her ever critical mother had complimented her most recently concocted ensemble that she displayed at a cocktail party for Cyrus and his associates.

As she had done for him on the eve of his first day at Bass, Chuck did his best to assure Blair that she was going to more than impress in her first real foray into fashion. How could she not? She had an excellent sense of fashion, and fashion was in her blood. While she had never outwardly shown much interest in her mother's work, she had paid attention when she knew no one was looking.

"I wish we had time this morning to make love," she sighed nervously as she returned from reapplying her lipstick to step into his arms for another reassuring hug.

"Again," he added with a hint of amusement. They'd made love twice before their alarms went off that morning. "And if you hadn't made five wardrobe changes we might have had time."

She smacked his chest lightly in response as she pulled him from their bedroom. It was too tempting with their bed only a few feet away.

"What does your day look like?" Blair inquired as they had a hasty breakfast.

"First day back after two weeks off, I'm sure Eugenia and I will be catching up on everything that we missed while we were out," he replied. "No big meetings today though, so if you need me, I'll be available. Even if I get pulled into something, I'll make sure Eugenia knows to pull me out if you need anything."

"That's so sweet of you," she looked at him adoringly. "Can you promise me something?"

He looked at her expectantly as he waited for her to make her request. He wasn't going to promise anything until he knew if he could actually follow through on his promise.

"Promise me there will be no embarrassingly large flower deliveries for me today," she requested. "It's my first day, and I don't want to alienate my fellow interns with such a gesture."

He thought it over for a moment. "I promise no embarrassingly large flower arrangements," he assured her. He made sure to emphasized the words embarrassingly and large because he already had designs on a romantic gesture for her first day. He couldn't risk showing up at her office. He knew from his year of navigating the business world that it was inappropriate for an intern to receive guests in the workspace.

Blair eyed him curiously. She could see he was planning something.

"Chuck, promise me that you will not do or plan something that will embarrass me," she demanded.

"Two promises in one day," he chuckled, "You're asking a lot of me this morning."

"Promise me," she insisted as she slid into his lap.

"Your lipstick will smudge again," he told her as her lips hovered near his as she awaited his reply.

"Promise me," she demanded once more, licking her lips slightly with the hopes that she could entice him. Their lips were no more than a fraction of an inch apart.

Chuck's eyes were heavy as he watched her tongue work its way around her beautiful lips. He had wanted to watch her squirm, but he couldn't. She knew exactly how to tempt him into agreeing to anything. "I promise," he spoke finally. He was rewarded as her lips pressed against his lightly.

"I wish we were still in Fakarava," she pouted as she reluctantly ended their kiss, "I need you desperately."

"Tonight," he promised her. She agreed as she slid out of his lap.

"We better get going. I can't be late for my first day," she stated as she pulled him to his feet. He took one last sip of his espresso and then followed her to the elevator.

* * *

"Which one of you is Blair?" one of Michael's assistants inquired as she gazed out over the hardworking interns. They had each been assigned the task of hemming, by hand, a dress two inches to test their sewing skills. Blair was nearly finished when she looked up to see Lucy, a petite red head, with a beautifully wrapped package in her hands.

"Chuck is dead," Blair mumbled under her breath as she raised her hand slightly.

All the other interns looked at Blair with curious eyes. The morning had gone smoothly enough. The eight interns that were brought in for the summer spent the morning doing paperwork, and then were sent out for lunch to get to know each other. As she had hoped, Blair's Parisian wardrobe was the envy of everyone.

Lucy smiled at Blair as she set the package down at her workstation and then pulled back to wait for Blair to open the box.

Blair hesitated as she eyes the box curiously. She wouldn't put it past her lover to send her risqué lingerie, which would not be appropriate for co-workers eyes. She took a nervous breath as she read the card attached to the box.

**- Good luck on your first day of many more to come. I love you. – C**

"That is so sweet," Lucy squealed in delight as she read the card over Blair's shoulder. "Who is C?"

"My boyfriend," Blair sighed happily as she slid the box open, peering carefully inside the box to inspect its contents before she revealed it to those around her. Deeming it safe, she peeled back the paper to reveal a leather-bound sketchpad and a plentiful supply of pencils.

"Lucky girl," Lucy replied, "My first day as an intern, my louse of a boyfriend dumped me and went off to Europe to backpack for the summer."

"Chuck would never do that," Blair responded confidently.

"They all say that," Lucy replied, "Don't believe a word of it. As soon as the word commitment comes into play, they head for the hills."

"Chuck's not like that," Blair replied as she caught her name embossed on the leather. His choice of gifts was touching. He was going to get so lucky that night she thought as she returned her focus on her work.

"That's excellent work, Blair," Lucy observed as she watched Blair finish the last few stitches.

"Thank you," Blair replied.

"Kyle might actually be impressed when he gets back from his business trip with Michael in Japan," Lucy replied.

"Kyle," Blair prompted him.

"Your boss," Lucy elaborated, "He'll be back by the end of the week. I'm merely watching his children until then."

"Children," one of the other interns responded, taking offense to the reference. Blair was content to go with it. She knew how interns were treated in a setting such as this. This seemed mild compared to what she was expecting during their first week. She knew she had to earn the respect of Mr. Kors and those who worked for him.

"What we call you interns," Lucy replied casually. She cared very little about what the interns thought of her. They held no significance to her other than warm bodies to do Michael's bidding. "We usually have to start you all from scratch. Interns usually have book smarts and knowledge of technique, but never how to apply it. Get back to work, all of you. When you finish with your hems, I want sketches from each of you, telling Michael what your vision is for the future of fashion. When you have finished with that, you are free to go."

Blair felt inspired almost immediately. She didn't know if it was the creative environment that she was in or if it was because the faster she worked the sooner she could be in Chuck's arms.

"You're Blair Waldorf, correct?" Lucy inquired as Blair walked into her office to turn in her sketches. Lucy motioned for her to have a seat in the chair across from her desk as she looked over Blair's sketch.

Blair nodded.

"Any relation to Eleanor Waldorf?" Lucy asked curiously as she continued to critique Blair's drawing.

"My mother," Blair responded hesitantly. She hadn't wanted anyone to make that connection. When she introduced herself to her fellow interns earlier, she had left her last name off the introduction. She wanted no special treatment, nor unjust expectations.

"I worked for Eleanor once upon a time," Lucy replied, "Longest three weeks of my life. Don't worry, I won't hold that against you. If you can survive life as Eleanor's daughter, you will have no trouble working for Michael Kors. This will be a piece of cake for you."

Blair laughed nervously.

"A word of warning, Kyle, your boss is as hard as they come," Lucy cautioned Blair. "Michael sticks Kyle on his interns to weed out the good from the bad. Michael and I reviewed your portfolio carefully, and I see it again today. I see enormous promise in you. Do not let Kyle get under your skin."

Blair nodded in agreement.

"Have a terrific evening," Lucy responded, "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Good night, Lucy," Blair replied as she returned to her workstation to gather her belongings. At that moment, her cell phone chirped to life to let her know she had a text message. She said good night to the rest of the interns as she flew to the elevator, checking her phone as she road it to the first floor. It was a message from Chuck. He was in their limo waiting anxiously for her.

She flew into the limo and was received by a naked Chuck, ready and eager for her, peeling her clothes away with startling speed.

"How was your first day?" he inquired as he rolled her onto the leather seat underneath him poised at her entrance.

"Are we really having this discussion right now?" she gasped as her hands went to his hips as she tried to urge him inside her.

"I didn't want to seem overeager," he grinned devilishly as he continued to hover above her.

"Bass, this is a short ride to our penthouse. Get on with it," she growled as she tried one more time to urge him inside her.

"Arthur will be taking the scenic route back to our love nest. We have all the time in the world to enjoy the ride," he assured her.

"And I want you to take me for a ride," she replied desperately. "Please Chuck we can play games later. It's been nearly ten hours since I had you last."

He granted her a slight reprieve as he slid into her just a fraction of an inch. It took him every ounce of restraint that he had to not ram himself in all the way, but he wasn't finished torturing her just yet. He wanted more than a desperate plea. He wanted her begging, nearly on her hands and knees.

"Do you enjoy our sex life?" she asked.

"Very much," he assured her.

"If you keep wanting to have it, you had better give me what I want or you can forget about having it ever again," she threatened him.

He decided that her threat was better that her begging on her hands and knees. She only resorted to threats when she really needed something she wasn't getting, which at the moment was him. He pushed into her.

"Yes!" she moaned as she rose up against him. "Oh, god, yes!"

"How can you possibly be this ready for me?" he inquired as he whispered into her ear. She was so wet, she was practically dripping as he slid in again and again. "Were you having naughty thoughts about me while at the sewing machine?"

"I'm always having naughty thoughts when it comes to you," she replied seductively.

"By all means, keep having these thoughts," he chuckled, "I like you like this. It's perfect for who we are."

"Insatiable," she prompted him.

"Ridiculously insatiable," he chuckled.

"Oh, god!" Blair moaned as her release came with little warning.

"That's it, Beautiful," he encouraged her to revel in her pleasure, trying to take his mind off of his. "Let me feel it. Let me feel those glorious walls float around me, tempting me in a way no one else ever could."

"Come with me," she pleaded with him. "Let me feel you come with me."

Chuck's head came forward to rest in the crook of her neck. As all his senses were now wrapped up in her, his release came easily just as the last remnants of Blair's orgasm faded away. She smiled victoriously as he collapsed against her, his lips suckling softly at her neck, always mindful of how furious she would be if he left a visible mark.

"How did your day go?" he inquired once again. She began rambling on about her admiration for Lucy, and the few fashion oriented things they did that day as they began to redress. Her eyes were ablaze with excitement. She was talking in a way that was usually reserved for discussing him. Had he been insecure about their relationship, he would have been jealous, but he knew they were as sure of a thing in the world as there was. He wasn't the least bit concerned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she inquired as she slid into his lap just as they had instructed Arthur to begin their journey back to the penthouse. His eyes were sparkling in amusement as she kept up a steady ramble of her day. She had given him the highlights, now she was giving him a play by play.

"You just look really happy," he told her. "You always radiate happiness when you talk about me, but this is different. This is independent of me, and you still have this amazing glow about you."

"It's my usual post coital glow," she assured him.

"It's more than that," he told her as he kissed her lips softly. "I'm very happy for you. I know how important it is for you to stand out apart from me."

"I don't want to stand out apart from you," she assured him, "I want to stand out along side you, always beside you. I don't want anything it if means I can't have you beside me. You are always going to be my best accessory for any outfit."

"Is that all I am to you? Just an accessory," he chuckled.

**TBC. . .**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW. I also do not own nor have any affiliation with Michael Kors, nor his brand.**

Summer passed quickly. Blair and Chuck kept busy at the office during the day, and nights were for each other. True to Lucy's warning, Kyle, Blair's boss was a hard ass with no people skills whatsoever. Blair couldn't figure out how a man as powerful and influential in the fashion world like Michael Kors could allow someone so heinous to represent him.

The limited interaction Blair had with Michael had been interesting. He knew her name, and commented once on a sketch she gave to Lucy, but other than that, he was pretty hands off when it came to the interns.

Chuck was a different story. Michael adored him. They had met at a benefit that Michael was hosting. Chuck had made sure to give a generous donation so that his beloved girlfriend would be able to attend and mingle with the elite minds of the fashion world. Michael was the one to approach the pair, admiring Chuck's sense of style.

One of the surprising things Blair had learned about Chuck during their first year together was how very little thought and effort he put into his wardrobe. She had naturally assumed with as well dressed and fashion forward as he had been that he kept an eye on trends and spent a lot of time choosing his ensembles. The reality was as far from that as possible. He was trendy on accident. His style was effortless. Michael picked up on it.

As a result of the curious friendship, Blair was treated a little bit better in the office by Kyle than the rest of the interns. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Lucy was a completely different story. After their first conversation, Lucy took Blair under her wing and agreed to be her mentor. They had lunch together several times a week, and any issues that arose, Blair would always seek out her advice if she had any doubt about how to handle the situation.

The one week that Lucy was out of the office, a big issue arose. Chuck had announced that a business negotiation that he was involved in was not going as well as he had hoped. It was becoming more and more necessary to make a business trip to Japan to hash things out face to face. He asked Blair if she thought she could get ten days off to join him. Another intern had successfully negotiated a similar request so she hadn't thought it would be a problem. She was dead wrong.

"What do you mean you can't go?" Chuck hissed.

"My boss won't give me the time off to go," Blair responded tearfully as she fell into his lap, "And if I go I don't get credit for my internship because Kyle says he'd fail me."

"I need to speak to this boss of yours," Chuck insisted as he rocked her gently in his arms. He needed her with him during his business trip to Japan. She understood the local traditions and customs, and most importantly he'd never be able to go ten days without making love to her.

"It's no use," Blair stated as she wiped tears out of her eyes. "You know what a hard ass he is."

"Does Michael know about this?" Chuck inquired as he stroked her chin softly, "Perhaps if you went above your boss."

"I can't go over my boss's head," Blair exclaimed, "That would be career suicide before I even have a career!"

"Then I'll simply have to postpone my trip until you can go," he concluded. The solution was simple. He would not go. The business deal that he was working on would have to wait until she would be able to join him.

"Can you really afford to wait?" she inquired as she began to relax in his embrace. The mere thought of them being separated was nearly unbearable and had her stomach all turned up into knots. "Didn't you say that you needed to close this deal as soon as possible because there was a rival company sniffing around?"

"Trump will never find the money in time," Chuck assured her, "We can wait a few weeks. Your internship ends in less than a month, right. That will leave you with three weeks before school starts. We can go then."

"Okay," she nodded as she wiped her tears.

"How was your day?" he inquired. Her eyes lit up as she began talking animatedly about the rest of her day. His smile grew along with hers. She had found her destiny.

* * *

"You can't postpone, can you," Blair concluded as she came home a week later to see him waiting expectantly for her. His head was down and his eyes were dejected.

"Trump came up with a competitive offer," Chuck grumbled, "We still have the inside track, but we've got to seal this deal soon before Trump can put together another proposal."

"I know how important this is," she assured him as his arms went around her waist as she melted against him, "You have to go. I'm not going to stop you."

"I know," he nodded, "This is going to be hard. We've barely been separated since we've been together. Even when we haven't made love, we've always slept at each other's side. I don't know how to sleep without you next to me anymore. What am I going to do without your cold toes rubbing up against me in the middle of the night?"

She chuckled softly at his playful teasing, but he made a valid point. They had only spent less than a handful of nights away from each other, and on those rare nights, she hadn't slept well or at all. He was going to be half a world away in a completely different time zone. The bags under her eyes while he was gone were going to be atrocious.

"We'll just need to make the most of these few nights we have left before you leave," she concluded as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. His hands slid from her waist up to her back as he pulled her impossibly closer. Her legs came around his waist instantly as he backed her against the nearest wall. She landed with a soft thud as she broke the kiss to catch her breath. He used that moment to attack her neck. Her head fell back against the wall with a hard crack. He paused when he thought she'd be in serious pain, but she merely moaned which spurred him on.

"Chuck, take me to bed," she moaned as he began divesting her of her clothes. There were faint sounds of seams giving way and buttons falling, but all that either were focused on were the sounds coming from their mouths. They were in heaven.

He didn't respond other than to lift her away from the wall as her legs untangled from his waist. She returned to her feet only to turn them around so that he was now against the wall and she was removing his clothes.

"What about the bed?" Chuck asked as he licked his suddenly parched lips as he panted with desire.

"I don't know if we'll make it," she smirked as his pants dropped to the floor.

"I think you're right," he nodded as he toed his shoes off so his pants could be kicked away before he spun them and lifted her against the wall once more so he could fill her. They both moaned at the swiftness of his actions. Blair was lifted higher against the wall as they worked together to reach their peak.

"How in the hell are we going ten days without this?" Chuck hissed as he crashed against her after he spent himself inside of her. Their combined breathing was raged, and he could feel her losing her hold around his hips as her legs turned to gelatin.

"We'll have to become resourceful," she concluded.

"Nothing can ever replace the real thing," he stated as he let her legs fall so she was on her feet. He knew he couldn't release her as she'd collapse to the floor.

"We'll just have to use our imagination," she explained as she captured his lips in a searing kiss, "You'll have to imagine that it's me dressed as one of those Geisha girls when you go get your authentic massage."

"Nobody touches me but you," he replied as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

She giggled like a little schoolgirl as he nearly tripped over his discarded pants that were in his way. They both were almost sent sprawling but he recovered just in time to keep his tight grip on her. He gave her a sheepish grin as he continued towards the bedroom a little more aware of the floor in front of him. She was laughing so hard by that time that he almost dropped her from the shaking. He was going to miss that laugh while he was away.

They spent the better part of that night on into the morning memorizing every minuscule detail of each other's body as they prepared for the longest separation of their lives.

They were both exhausted as they went into their offices the next day, but it was worth it.

**TBC. . .**

**Nope, don't own Trump either, but it seemed like a natural business rival for Bass Industries. My list of disclaimers is starting to get a little out of control.**


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note -**

I will be without internet access for about a week, and my next chapter is not ready for posting yet so the last chapter will have to hold you all for a while.

I will post as soon as I can.

The good news is I will still be able to write, so you might see chapters coming out quicker once I get my access restored.

Stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW. I also do not own nor have any affiliation with Michael Kors, nor his brand.**

**I'm back! Thanks for bearing with me. Life without an internet connection is not fun. I do not recommend this to anyone.**

"I tried again," Blair confessed as she helped Chuck pack his suitcase the evening before his trip. She'd had a permanent frown on her face since she got home from her internship. Tears threatened to spill over several times, but so far she had been successful at containing them.

"Tried what?" he inquired as he leaned in to capture her lips in hopes of erasing the frown. He hated to see her as depressed as she was. He'd been trying to cheer her up since the moment she stepped off the elevator that evening but had yet to be successful.

"I tried to convince my boss to let me go with you," she explained as her arms wrapped around his neck as a reflex, "I had this crazy idea that he had a heart after all. I was clearly mistaken. After I asked, he pulled me out of his office and proceeded to ream me out in front of everyone. It was humiliating."

"I'm so sorry," he responded as hugged her close. No wonder she appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"I've never wanted to quit anything in my life until today," she stated as the tears began to fall, "Now I dread going back to it tomorrow. The looks of pity that I received as I left the office were possibly more embarrassing than the screaming."

"Baby, you need to talk to Human Resources," he responded as he pressed his lips to her forehead, "No manager should ever make a scene like that. If he worked for Bass and I saw what you're describing, he would have been given a pink slip before he finished his rant. There is a way to address employees, and that is not it."

"If I talk to HR, he'll know that I can't handle this job, and I can," she insisted as she shook her head as her grip around his neck tightened. "I'm doing a good job."

"This has nothing to do with your capabilities," he assured her, "You are doing very well. Michael told me so himself."

"I just need to get through these next few weeks. Then this internship will be over, and I can focus on you and my school work again," she insisted.

"Blair, you need to stand up for yourself!" he exclaimed, "You're Blair Waldorf! Do what you do best . . . fight back!"

"This isn't Constance, Chuck, and this isn't even NYU. This is the real world. High school tricks don't work here," she shouted back.

"Then it's time for you to learn some real world tricks," he stated as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. It was his natural instinct to protect Blair whenever anyone appeared to threaten her. He wanted to run out and throttle this man, himself, but that would ruin Blair. As mad as he was, he'd never hurt her by crushing her dreams. "Go to HR. That is a real world solution. This man needs to know that what he did was wrong, or he'll do it again."

"Chuck, just let this go," she whispered softly as she caressed his chest through his designer suit. She could see he was warring with himself about what he could do to rectify the situation. "Let me handle this."

"As long as you promise that you will handle this and not just let it go," he countered, "Nobody gets away with hurting the love of my life."

"You're so sexy when you get all protective," she smirked as she kissed him hard on the mouth. She felt him smile against her lips as he forced her gently to lay back on the bed. "We need to make this count. This will be our last few hours together for ten whole days."

"We always make this count," he chuckled softly as their clothes began to fall away. She was getting into a better mood for which he was thankful. His plane left early the next morning. He knew their temporary goodbye was going to be difficult enough. Leaving her each morning was difficult when he knew that he'd see her a few hours later. These next ten days were going to be the longest of his life.

Blair slept peacefully at Chuck's side all night. However, he didn't sleep a wink. He was content with watching her all evening as he tried to memorize every line and curve of her body, every freckle on her beautiful skin. He didn't want to miss one detail as he knew this was how he was going to get through the painful days and nights away from her, his memories of her and how she felt against him.

All too soon Chuck's alarm went off and disturbed his thoughts. Blair stirred awake and instantly reached for him as he motioned to silence the alarm. The annoying alarm was completely forgotten as she pulled him to her desperately needing a few more moments with him before their forced separation.

"I'll call you as soon as our flight lands in Tokyo," he assured her as she escorted him to the elevator. She wanted to walk him down to the airport shuttle that was waiting for him with the rest of the travel party, but he didn't want the rest of his team to see him so emotional with her. He was the boss, and it was important that they see him as the professional he had become in his short time as CEO.

"You had better," she stated as she wiped a tear out of her eyes.

"You know I love you," he assured her.

"I know," she nodded, "I love you too."

"And you have nothing to worry about," he responded as his arm came around her waist and pulled her tight against him, "I promise to be on my best behavior. No Sake or Shochu for me."

She chuckled softly as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Promise me that you'll take care of your boss," Chuck stated as he pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes, "Because if I have to fly all the way back from Tokyo to take him out, I'm going to be beyond pissed."

"I'll make an appointment to speak with HR first thing this morning," she assured him. She glanced at the watch on his wrist to see that he was already late. "You had better go. You don't want to keep your team waiting."

"I love you," he declared as he kissed her one more time. Her arms came around him as she pressed her body more firmly against him. He pulled his lips away before they could take their kiss any further.

"I love you," she replied with a slight moan as he began to pull away.

"We'll take a holiday as soon as your internship ends to make up for these lost days," he assured her. He tried to force himself to release her and step into the elevator but his arms refused to relinquish their hold from around her waist.

"You have to go," she stated as she wiped tears out of her eyes as she gave him a weak smile. He pressed his forehead against hers as he savored the feel of her against him for a few more moments before he reluctantly pulled away. He gave her as good of a smile as he could manage before the doors closed.

The elevator ride down to the lobby was used to regain his composure. He couldn't break down in front of his team. He had to maintain his professionalism.

This was an important business trip for everyone, him especially. Trump had come up with another offer the previous day that threw a serious wrinkle into their proposed deal. They had to get the Japanese company to sign on the dotted line as soon as possible or the deal could completely fall through. He refused to lose to Trump as his father had.

As he stepped into the shuttle that had been sent for him, he saw all of his business associates and a few members of their family looking at him expectantly. He quickly apologized for his lateness and then took his seat next to Eugenia. He was grateful that she was able to make the trip with him. He needed someone that could keep him grounded. She squeezed his arm in assurance as the vehicle began moving. He gave her a weak smile as he pulled out a brief and began reviewing his proposal. It wasn't necessary as he had it memorized backwards and forwards, but he needed the distraction.

* * *

"Blair, may I speak with you for a moment?" her boss inquired as he approached her workstation just before noon that day. She looked at him apprehensively. Their last conversation hadn't gone well as was witnessed by everyone in the office the previous day.

As promised, she had set up a meeting with Human Resources as Chuck told her to, but it was a few hours away. She couldn't take another outburst like yesterday. Her hold on her emotions was already tenuous because of her scene with Chuck that morning. His flight hadn't landed yet and she was holding off on going to lunch until after she knew his flight would land so that she'd be able to hear his voice.

Blair nodded as she followed her boss into his office. He proceeded to berate her once more about being such a child about their confrontation the previous day and having to run to HR to tattle on him. Blair did her best to not break down in tears as she assured him that she hadn't. She didn't see the need in adding that she hadn't yet.

The next thing she knew, Michael was storming into her boss's office and throwing him out in a spectacle more impressive than the one that her boss had made the previous day. Blair looked on in bewilderment. Her frazzled mind would not allow her to comprehend what had happened until the fashion icon was standing directly in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, Blair," Michael stated as he tried to comfort her as she completely broke down in his arms. Michael Kors intimidated the hell out of her, but at that moment with her emotions all over the place, all she could do was sob. "I was told about what happened first thing this morning. I was in meetings until just a few minutes ago. I was going to speak with you both privately, but he beat me to it."

Blair couldn't even respond. She just continued crying into his sport jacket. Michael offered to give her the rest of the day off, but she resisted. She couldn't deal with going home to an empty penthouse so she returned to work all while wondering who had gone to HR before her.

All of her co-workers stopped by to compliment her on how well she handled herself during the tirades. They'd all been subjected to the same treatment and were happy that someone had finally taken a stand. Nobody gave away who had gone to HR, nor did she care by the end of the day. She was seen as the hero in the office. She happily played the part.

* * *

"Did you call Blair?" Eugenia inquired as she padded into his suite early the next morning.

It had been a long flight and a very unproductive first meeting with their Japanese counterparts when they arrived late, on Japan time, the previous evening. Trump was playing hardball and promising things that Chuck knew very well that his rival wouldn't be able to deliver. He was just trying to make it difficult for Bass Industries to get the deal. To make matters worse, Chuck hadn't slept a wink. It was far too early to go to bed on New York time, but he knew he had to try. He tossed and turned all night without Blair next to him.

"Yes," Chuck nodded as he continued to read over his proposal, looking for the flaws that the Japanese team seemed to think were there. "She didn't answer. It went straight to voicemail. She must still be at work." That was the only time that her phone was ever off anymore as they had come to a mutual agreement after the accident debacle.

"That seems awfully late," Eugenia stated as she calculated what time it was in New York.

"Do the math again Eugenia," he stated as he showed her the application on his Blackberry that told him the time, "It's only six o'clock in New York."

"I was never good at figuring out time zones," Eugenia responded sheepishly.

"How are Cedric and the boys?" Chuck inquired.

"They were fine when I called them," Eugenia responded, "Eddie wants me to bring him back a sumo wrestler."

Chuck laughed outright at her statement. It was his first moment of true emotion since he'd stepped into the car earlier that morning.

"Are you okay?" Eugenia inquired as she studied his posture, "I know how much you were hoping that Blair would be able to join us, but you're more distant than usual. I think that is what put off the Japanese people earlier today."

"Do you think so?" Chuck inquired. He hadn't given it any thought. He knew he had been going through the motions.

"I'm not the only one who noticed," Eugenia stated, "Your team keeps asking me if you are okay."

"Damn it," he cursed himself out. He was going to blow this because he was allowing his heartache over missing Blair to take him over. "Give me one hour," he requested, "I'll do better."

She smiled warmly at her boss before she left the suite. She had the utmost faith that he'd be able to pull this deal off. Although they'd only been working together for almost a year, she had seen his brilliance first hand. She hadn't worked directly for his father, but anyone that had commented that he was just as bright as his father and had better instincts about people. He'd do what needed to be done even while nursing his serious case of homesickness.

**TBC . . .**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW. I also do not own nor have any affiliation with Michael Kors, nor his brand.**

The next few days went much better for Chuck. He regained a hold on his emotions and was able to charm the pants off of his Japanese counterparts. He even managed to earn a standing ovation for the Beatle's medley he performed at Karaoke night aided by few rounds of scotch that he ordered to relax himself. He knew that he had promised Blair that he'd behave himself, and he did for the most part. He didn't let his drinking get out of control. He merely did what was necessary to keep the business negotiations moving.

Each night he stayed up late to call Blair as she rode home from work. She was in a much better mood after her sorry excuse for a boss was fired. She now reported directly to Lucy, her mentor.

Naturally they missed each other like crazy and sleeping apart had proved to be an enormous problem. The sheets of the king size bed that Chuck slept in hardly needed to be remade as he barely moved. He was so used to Blair sleeping right at his side and waking at the slightest bit of movement that he didn't roll as he knew he used to.

It was Thursday evening that proved to be the hardest night for him. It was the night that they always had set aside to read to each other. It was his turn to do the narrations as he was reading Robert Frost to her.

Eugenia had scheduled an authentic Japanese dinner at their host's home, so Chuck had dressed appropriately in the kimono that Blair had purchased for him and went through the motions of the dinner, removing his shoes when he was told, kneeling on the floor where shown, raving about the food at appropriate intervals, speaking in the limited Japanese that he had tried to learn in the weeks leading up to the trip, but in his heart he was miserable.

Only Eugenia noticed as he glanced at his watch several times throughout dinner and then mentally try to calculate what time it was in New York City so he could determine what Blair was probably doing. He knew her routine so well that it didn't make more than a few moments before he returned to the conversation.

"What time is it back in New York?" Eugenia inquired curiously as their car drove them back to the hotel.

"Almost noon," Chuck sighed as he checked his watch and then ran his hand through his hair, "Blair's probably meeting Serena for lunch right about now."

"You really miss her," Eugenia stated, as if it wasn't already painfully obvious.

"Every minute," he nodded, "I don't even know how I got like this. I was the biggest playboy on the Upper East Side before Blair. A different woman each night. I didn't even bother with names. I merely referred to them all as Darling so it wouldn't be so confusing. Now I'm so lovesick that I can't even sleep at night. Surely you understand. You must miss Cedric and the boys. How do you do this?"

"I do miss them," Eugenia nodded, "But every now and then it's good to be away from them so that I can appreciate how much I miss them."

"You think I'm being ridiculous," Chuck gathered.

"No," Eugenia assured him as she shook her head vigorously, "After what happened a few months ago, I'm not at all surprised."

"That one hour was the worst of my life," Chuck sighed. She didn't even have to clarify which day she was talking about. He still had nightmares about it, about getting the phone call that there had really been an accident and Blair was gone. He woke up shouting each time. Fortunately, Blair was always at his side to assure him that it was only a bad dream.

He'd never tell Blair, but he still thought often about the events of that day, and his impromptu proposal. He even found himself inside a jewelry store on more than one occasion. The only thing stopping him from plunking down an insanely large hunk of money for an engagement ring was the memory of her asking him if she should give up on her dreams for him. It wasn't exactly how she said it, but that was how he heard it. He'd never ask her to do that, so he'd wait.

"Do you and Blair talk about it at all?" Eugenia asked.

"We've discussed it some," Chuck nodded, trying to evade the question and the discussion Eugenia appeared to want to have.

"Chuck, I was there. I saw in your eyes how panicked you were, how lost you were. We both know you would have destroyed yourself if the worst had happened," Eugenia stated as her eyes filled with tears.

"I won't live without her," Chuck sighed, "I wouldn't even know how. She's been the best part of my life. Before we were lovers, we were friends. She has always been my best friend, the one that understands me, more so than Nathaniel."

"Chuck," Eugenia responded tearfully. This side of Chuck was something she was not used to. He was every bit the professional at work. He'd drop his guard on occasion and show his wicked sense of humor, but this emotional side of him was something he never showed anyone except Blair.

"I proposed to her that afternoon," Chuck stated as he looked out the window to see the bright city lights of Tokyo pass them by, "I wanted us to fly to Atlantic City and get married that day."

Eugenia looked at him in stunned silence. "What stopped you?"

"Blair," he stated, "She needs to exist on her own. She needs to be her own person. If we get married right now, she'll only be seen as Chuck Bass's blushing bride. I would never do that to her. She's Blair Waldorf. I'd rather be Blair Waldorf's husband than Chuck Bass, CEO of Bass Industries. However long I need to wait, I will. She's worth it."

* * *

"B, you look awful," Serena stated as she sat down next to Blair during their usual Thursday lunch. Blair had heavy bags under her eyes due to her lack of sleep. She also had tears in her eyes courtesy of the thoughtful text she had just received from Chuck.

**- You and I have a date with Mr. Frost this evening. I love you – C**

"I feel awful," Blair sniffled as she dabbed her eyes with the cloth napkin in her lap. "I'm missing Chuck so much that it hurts, literally. I was so excited about a message from Chuck this morning as I arrived at work that I missed the curb and rolled my ankle right in front of Michael. I had to go visit the company nurse before I could begin my day."

Serena tried not to laugh, but a slight snicker managed to escape.

"This man has me all torn up, but in the best way possible. If Chuck would just get this deal finished and come home, my life would be perfect," Blair stated. She knew that Chuck would frown at her use of their forbidden word, but Serena didn't notice.

"You were never this weepy when Nate would leave for an extended period of time," Serena pointed out.

"I was never a lot of things with Nate," Blair snapped, "Blissfully happy being one of them."

"And you look so blissful right now," Serena quipped.

"Each day gets harder than the last," Blair sighed, "I've almost quit my internship every day since he's been gone just so I can fly to Tokyo to be with him."

"Blair," Serena scolded her best friend.

"This isn't healthy, I know," Blair responded. "I'm sure even my therapist would say this isn't healthy. I'm not even being myself anymore. I'm some weepy, lovesick little puppy dog that is willing to follow their man around wherever they go, and those type of girls make me sick."

"How's Chuck doing with the separation?" Serena inquired curiously.

"About the same as I am," Blair replied, "He says he's struggling to get through the business as best he can. He seems optimist that he'll be able to get the deal done, but it sounds like it will take the full ten days."

"Blair, I love you, you know that, but you have me very worried right now," Serena stated, "Your relationship with Chuck has always been a little . . . what's the word I'm looking for . . . consuming and at times dangerous more so before you became a committed couple, but you're taking this to a whole new level. Something has changed in the few months since finals ended at NYU. So what was it?"

"Chuck proposed," Blair sniffled.

"What do you mean he proposed!" Serena exclaimed, "That's fantastic. Where's the ring? I want to see it."

"We're not engaged, Serena," Blair rolled her eyes as Serena grabbed her hand expecting to find a gigantic diamond rock.

"Don't tell me you said no!" Serena gasped.

"It wasn't a real proposal," Blair explained, "He was reacting to the fact that he thought I died."

"What am I missing?" Serena asked. She realized that her friend had been leaving out a large chunk of the story.

"A couple of weeks before our anniversary, one of the fleet vehicles for Bass Industries was reported to be in a car accident. It turned out to be a fender bender, no big deal, but there was a series of circumstances that had Chuck believing that I died in a car accident. They couldn't get a hold of my chauffeur for the week. There was a serious car accident on my usual route home from school that involved a town car in which there was a fatality, and worse yet was the fact that Chuck couldn't get a hold of me because I had turned my phone off. For about an hour he thought that I had died. He came home absolutely destroyed only to find me sound asleep in our bed as I was trying to get rid of a migraine. He absolutely lost it. As we made love he proposed, telling me that he couldn't wait any longer to be married," Blair explained.

"So what happened?" Serena inquired. She had been sure that Blair would jump at any chance to marry Chuck. It was obvious to everyone how happy they were together. Marriage was the logical next step.

"We're not ready to be married," Blair sighed, "Rather I'm not ready to be married. I want to be more than Chuck's wife. I want to be able to stand on my own two feet and know that I can have my own career before I become the wife of a CEO."

"But you do want to be married to Chuck," Serena needed her to clarify.

"Absolutely," Blair nodded vigorously as she spun her promise ring around her finger, "More than anything, and he knows that. We will get married. That much I see, but it doesn't have to be right now."

"Are you trying to convince me or Chuck?" Serena replied.

"Chuck seemed okay with it," Blair stated tentatively. She'd replayed the memory of that moment in her mind several times, but it was only this time that she saw the look of disappointment in his eyes when she told him she wasn't ready yet.

"Are you okay?" Serena inquired as she reached out to take Blair's hand.

"I just really miss him," Blair stated as she wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"You only have six more days," Serena tried to assure her, "If you'd like, I can sleep over so that you don't have to stay at the penthouse all alone."

"I might take you up on that," Blair smiled as she leaned in to hug her best friend. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably quit your job and catch the first flight to Japan," Serena responded without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

"Blair, Michael would like to speak with you for a moment," Lucy told her upon Blair returning to work after her lunch with Serena.

Blair's first instinct was to panic as she made her way towards the designer's office. Michael never called the interns into his office.

Her effort this past week hadn't been her best. First she had to deal with her boss's humiliating rant and subsequent termination, but she was also letting her personal life interfere with her job. From her limited experience in the business world, she knew she was breaking the cardinal rule.

"Blair, please have a seat," Michael encouraged her as he greeted her warmly. So she wasn't in trouble, she concluded. Now she was curious as she took a seat on the sofa next to Lucy as she looked at them both expectantly.

"Lucy and I have an interesting proposition for you," Michael began once she was seated. "I must say that despite what your previous boss wrote in your weekly performance evaluations, you are doing an exceptional job. You'd done everything that we've asked of you without the slightest fear or hesitation. So we have one final request to make. Lucy has heard that you requested time off, which originally sparked the tirade a few days ago. Blair, I cannot tell you how badly I feel about that. Honestly, I was surprised you didn't walk away as soon as that happened. It would have been completely justified."

Blair began fidgeting as she waited for Michael to make his request.

"If you accept the assignment, we will happily end your internship early and ensure that you be given full credit along with a glowing letter of recommendation and a standing offer for next year's internship program," Michael continued.

"That's a more than generous offer," Blair spoke up as she inadvertently interrupted Michael.

Michael smiled as she bit her lip upon realizing her mistake.

"Your last assignment should you agree to it, would be to hand deliver a gown we have designed fit for royalty," Michael stated.

"I'd be happy to," Blair grinned widely. It was such an easy task. How could she say no?

"It's for a member of the Japanese royal family," Michael stated as his grin widened, "In Japan."

Blair jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around Michael.

"Your flight leaves in three hours. I hope that gives you enough time to get yourself packed and to the airport," Lucy stated as Blair continued to hug Michael.

"I'm leaving right now," Blair stated as she finally released Michael, stepping away as she blushed at the realization that she had hugged one of the most important designers in New York City. Her mother was going to lose her mind when she told her.

"I'll be meeting you at the airport with the garment," Lucy explained as she began ushering Blair to the door.

Blair stopped momentarily so that she could address Michael once more.

"Mister Kors, thank you so much for the opportunity that you have given me this summer," Blair stated sincerely, "These past few months has given me the confidence to pursue this career path. I'll always be grateful to you for that."

"You are more than welcome," Michael smiled warmly. As she walked out of his office, his smile widened. He'd seen a lot of interns come and go, but he knew he saw the determination and drive in her that would allow her to succeed where others would fail. It wasn't just talent and a vision that got a person ahead in the fashion industry, and he recognized that she had the whole package.

* * *

"Eugenia, don't let Chuck freak out, but I'm turning my cell phone off for a few hours. I have a huge surprise for him," Blair stated cheerfully on her ride to the airport. She had managed to throw a few things that she knew she would need into a small carryon bag as she flew through the penthouse. She'd buy anything else she needed once she arrived in Tokyo.

"Anything I can help you with?" Eugenia inquired.

"No, it's all taken care of for now," Blair assured his wonderfully efficient assistant.

"Do I get to know what this surprise is?" Eugenia pressed. Blair let her in on almost all secrets that she had planned for Chuck and was surprised when Blair didn't freely offer up any details of her latest plan.

"Not just yet," Blair stated cryptically as Arthur arrived at the airport, "I'll call as soon as I can." She quickly ended the call before Eugenia could hear the airport chaos in the background. This was going to be the best surprise she'd ever given Chuck, she was sure of it.

**TBC. . . **

**Reviews are encouraged. Pretty Please!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW. I also do not own nor have any affiliation with Michael Kors, nor his brand.**

"What do you mean she turned her cell phone off," Chuck growled when Eugenia had the unpleasant task of giving him the news. "She knows better than that."

"She said she'd call soon," Eugenia tried to assure him. In truth, she'd been trying to call Blair for several hours with no success. She would have been a little more worried if she hadn't called Arthur and forced him to tell her that he had driven her to the airport several hours ago for an international flight. He hadn't known her destination, but Eugenia was fairly confident that she had figured out what Blair was up to. Now she was struggling to uphold Blair's surprise. Chuck was clearly furious that she didn't have any further details on Blair's whereabouts.

"You had better have more answers for me in thirty minutes," Chuck warned his assistant as he walked to the end of hallway towards his suite at the hotel. He'd just concluded another mind numbingly long day of meetings. There had been a major breakthrough, but still no elusive signature on the dotted line, which meant his business trip had to carry on.

Eugenia merely nodded as she backed away from the door as he keyed himself into his suite. All he wanted to do was call Blair, try to alleviate as much sexual tension as he could with her sweet voice encouraging him through the phone, wish her a good evening and try to get some sleep. It would be a futile attempt as he would get no more than a couple of hours, but that was better than nothing.

Chuck froze as he opened the door to see a soft glow escaping from inside. He was sure that he had turned out all the lights when he left the room earlier that day. Had he turned around to look at his assistant, he would have seen her grinning in obvious amusement as she had put together the significance of the glow long before he would. Then again she was functioning on a full night's rest.

The figure on his bed threw him for a loop as he stepped inside his suite. He blinked several times as he was convinced his eyes were playing tricks on him. He could have sworn that Blair was laid out in a seductive pose across his bed in deep green lingerie. His sleep deprivation was playing cruel tricks on him. He stood frozen in the doorway with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Cat have your tongue, Bass," the figment spoke to him. She even sounded like Blair. This was becoming a full out hallucination. He decided if it was a hallucination that he would take full advantage as he crossed the vast room in as few steps as possible and pulled her into his arms, his lips crashing down against the figment's. She even smelled and tasted like Blair. He'd died and gone to heaven in that moment.

"Blair," he asked hesitantly as he pulled away gasping for breath.

"Who else would it be?" she inquired in a teasing voice as she melted against him with a content sigh of relief.

"How is this possible?" Chuck asked as his arms tightened around her slim waist. He feared if he let go even the smallest fraction that she would evaporate into thin air.

"Can we save the details for later?" she requested as her arms began stroking his biceps rhythmically, "We've waited almost five days to be together."

He shook his head to tell her he couldn't wait. He still was unconvinced that she was real even though she felt real against him. He remembered the vivid fantasies he used to have while with other women in which he was able to convince himself he was with Blair. Granted those fantasies had been chemically enhanced, but he knew his sleep deprivation could possibly still be playing tricks with him. He didn't fully trust himself, and he wouldn't risk ruining their relationship by having an affair, even an accidental one.

She groaned in frustration as she began explaining her conversation with Michael and the early end to her internship. Her story sounded believable, but he wasn't able to fully convince himself until he released her ever so slightly to pull out his cell phone. Quickly scrolling through the list of contacts, he actually called Michael Kors to confirm the story.

Blair was laughing softly as he had the brief conversation with one of her fashion idols, using his shoulder to muffle the sound of her laugh, at the extreme length he went to before he could believe she really was with him.

"Will you please make love to me already," she whispered wantonly as he threw his phone to the floor behind him as soon as his call ended. The phone could have broken into a thousand pieces for all he cared as clothes began to fall away in haste.

Five days had done cruel things to him. He needed her more than he needed oxygen at the moment.

"This could be embarrassing," Chuck replied as he entered her swiftly. She was more than ready to accept him. He was momentarily frozen at the feel of her surrounding him so completely. He didn't know how he had managed to forget the exquisite pleasure he gained each time he was with her.

"This will be really embarrassing if you managed to make me orgasm without so much as another movement on your part," Blair encouraged him on, "And I can feel myself so close already."

"Thank god," he groaned as he surged forward. She was true to her word as she called out to him as she came. He'd never know how he managed to fight off his first urge to come with her, but he wasn't ready for the feelings she was inspiring in him. He fought, but not long. She felt too good. It had been too long.

* * *

"Wow," Blair managed as they lay next to each other. Both were staring at the ceiling of his luxurious suite gasping for breath. "If it wasn't so torturous, I'd say we need to spend five days apart more often."

"Never going to happen," he responded as he turned onto his side so that he could pull her to him. He sighed at the overwhelming feeling of her bare skin against his. "There are not going to be any business trips if you're not able to make the trip with me. I'd rather lose the deal than spend this much time apart ever again."

"But you have to admit that was pretty incredible," she stated as she struggled still to catch her breath.

"Mind altering," he offered, his smirk turning devilishly as he gazed into her eyes, "Woman, you do insane things to my mind."

"I can't believe that you called Michael," she chuckled softly as she rolled towards him fully.

"Better to be safe than sorry," he rationalized, "I've been in such a foul mood since the start of this trip that my team has been looking for any possible solution to pull me out of it. It was only a matter of time before they tried a prostitute. They could have hired a transvestite by mistake and my sleep depraved mind would have convinced myself that it was you."

Blair continued laughing softly as she melted against him.

"I ruined your La Perlas," Chuck responded as he eyed the shredded garment hanging at end of the bed.

"It's definitely not the first, nor the last time, that has happened," she mused, "Although this does pose a slight problem. I had fifteen minutes to pack, and I only threw in one change of clothes. I have no clean lingerie to wear after tomorrow."

"You really shouldn't have told me that," he growled as he rolled her under him. He was supporting his weight on his arms so that he wouldn't crush her. "I'll make sure that Eugenia takes you shopping tomorrow, on me of course."

Blair giggled as she reached up to cup his face. It wasn't often that he funded her shopping addiction, but when he did, it had amazing results. She stopped herself from the train of thought that she was on when she looked into his eyes. It was the first time she had really been able to look into his chocolate depths since they'd reunited. They had been too frantic with need before. He looked exhausted and beaten. He had dark circles around his eyes, brought on surely by the lack of sleep.

"Chuck," she whispered softly as he closed his eyes reflexively against her gentle caress as she traced the circles softly.

"This was really hard," he admitted as he pressed his forehead to hers as he lowered himself to her slightly. "I honestly didn't expect this. I knew I'd miss you and us being together, but never did I imagine that it would be so hard that I couldn't sleep more than a few hours a night. I never imagined that I'd lay in bed so still out of habit that I could remake the bed without housekeeping realizing that someone had slept there. I never imagined how completely you have taken over my life."

"That sounds dangerous, Bass," she warned him as she groaned as his body began to press more fully against hers.

"It is," he agreed as he nodded his head against her. "It literally hurt to be away from you. It was like someone was constantly punching me in the stomach and knocking the wind out of me. We need to figure something out. It's inevitable that I'll need to take more business trips, and the likelihood that you'll be able to come with me, especially while you're still in school, is very slim. I almost blew this deal, Blair."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's not your fault," he responded quickly as he shook his head, "But we need to work on this."

"Maybe on our break nights, I should stay at my mother's," she suggested, referring to the one night a week that they spent with their friends away from each other. It was a ritual that Blair had hated at first, but quickly realized that it had been a necessity. Now it was a weekly occurrence, as was the following evening that they set aside to read to each other.

"We'll work on this," he agreed as he collapsed against her completely as his arms gave way. His lips began to trail her neck lazily, but he didn't seem to have a true intent or purpose. He was merely doing so because he couldn't bear to part with her.

"Get some sleep," she whispered softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded against her neck as he rolled slightly so that they were both lying on their sides facing each other. The soft glow in the room illuminated each other as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Chuck began having trouble keeping his eyes open, and soon they fluttered closed for the last time as he fell into his first peaceful slumber in almost a week. Blair reached out and caressed his cheek softly before sleep claimed her as well.

Even thousands of miles away, Blair felt as if she was finally home, which is where she was in Chuck's arms.

**TBC. . .**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW. I also do not own nor have any affiliation with Michael Kors, nor his brand.**

"Morning, Handsome," Blair smiled as she stretched out her tired muscles. His eyes had been raking over her body brazenly as she slept, moving the bedcovers down gradually until they were now covering only her perfectly painted toes. His warm hands had been caressing her delicate skin to keep her warm, enjoying the fact that while he was keeping her warm he was also turning her on as she let out soft moans of appreciation.

"Good morning indeed," he grinned as she snuggled in close to him, needing his body heat to keep her warm.

"Did you sleep okay?" she inquired as she kissed his Adam's apple lightly.

"Twelve hours of completely uninterrupted sleep," he groaned as she continued to nip at his neck, "I'd say that is a definite yes."

"The dark circles have disappeared," she added as she paused to gaze into his eyes. Her fingers reached up to trace under his eyes where the dark lines had been the previous evening.

"I need to start getting ready. The Japanese like for things to start on time," he sighed with a tinge of regret. "I'll make sure Eugenia is made aware of your arrival, and plans activities to keep you occupied while I'm in meetings."

"You're working through the weekend," she responded in surprise.

"We made a major break through yesterday. None of us wanted to loose the momentum. It helps that Trump stopped playing hardball. We might have a deal before the end of the day," he told her as he rose from the bed. "And if we do, you and I are on the first flight to anywhere your heart desires."

"Sounds like heaven," she sighed, "I vote we go back to New York and lock ourselves in the penthouse until school starts."

"If that is your wish, I will make it happen," he told her as he bent down and planted a kiss firmly on her lips.

"Come back to bed," she pleaded with him as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck, trying to get closer to him while tempting him back to bed.

"Business meeting . . . Japanese businessmen . . . can't be late," he told her, struggling to make a complete sentence as her enticing offer clouded his brain.

"Please," she stuck out her bottom lip to pout.

"Why do you always make doing to right thing so hard," he growled as he reached behind his neck to loosen her grip. She batted her eyelashes innocently. "Not going to work," he told her as he saw through her obvious intent. He forced himself to turn around so that he could no longer be tempted and made his way into the shower.

Blair waited a few moments, wanting to make absolutely sure that he was in the shower before surprising him with a shower mate.

"I'm serious, Blair, I cannot be late," he growled as her arms came around his waist as she pressed herself up against his backside.

"The longer you ignore me, the harder I'm going to try tempting you," she stated very matter-of-fact. "You might as well give in and take me because until you do . . ."

Her thought was cut off as he dropped the bar of soap in his hands to the floor, spin around quickly, picked her up off her feet, slammed her against the shower wall, and impaled himself inside her.

"If you make me late, you are going to be severely punished," he hissed before he bit down on her ear as they continued to rock against each other.

"Is that supposed to be a deterrent or encouragement?" she thought out loud.

"I mean it, Blair," he growled, "If you mess up this business deal because you needed to have your way with me, there are going to be some serious consequences that you won't like."

"Then I'll just need to help you get ready," she proclaimed, "After I have my way with you of course."

"You're the one with your legs wrapped around my waist," he chuckled, "I think it's me who's having their way."

"Then how exactly am I the one messing up this business deal?" she thought out loud once more. "If you don't want me here, I can get back on a plane to New York."

"You are not going anywhere," he growled, "For my sanity, you are not leaving this country until I do."

She grinned seductively, but the smile was wiped away quickly as she found her release. He followed quickly, collapsing against her, holding her upright through shear determination. His sudden exhaustion caught him by surprise. Perhaps he hadn't caught up on the sleep he needed the previous evening.

"You okay, Bass?" she inquired as she felt his knees starting to give way. She quickly unwrapped her legs and found her footing to offer what little support she could.

He nodded slightly against her.

"Turn around and let me wash your back," she told him gently as she bent down to pick up the discarded soap from minutes earlier. He turned around without the slightest bit of hesitation even with the hint of mischief he saw in her eyes.

Blair started the bar across his back as she had stated previously. She loved watching the way his muscles tensed and relaxed wherever the traveling bar of soap took her. He was in a state of alert, preparing himself for her next plan of attack. She stopped for a few moments to direct him under the spray to remove the built up suds, admiring they way his back shone under the bright bathroom lights.

Her fingers trailed about the pronounced scars that she had left on his shoulders over the last year. They were becoming more and more permanent with each passing day. Had she not been so proud of the scars, she would have felt a little more guilt about marking him.

Blair then nudged him out of the spray again with her hip as she returned to her task of washing him clean. She reached around to caress his chest, starting from the top and slowly working her way lower. When she got dangerously close to his nether region, he quickly reached out to stop her.

"You are the devil," he hissed as his hand closed around her wrist roughly, "Forget about being the devil's mistress. You. . . Are . . . The . . . Devil."

"Does this mean that playtime is over?" she pouted as he turned to face her, backing her against the shower wall once more as he got under the cascading spray. He was intentionally holding her at a safe distance as she tried to advance upon him.

"Yes," he spoke firmly as he looked her dead in the eyes. "This deal is a whisper away from being finalized. While there is nothing in my world more important to me than you, this is too important. My team has exhausted themselves for months. I will not throw that all away. I will not do that to them, no matter how amazingly sexy I believe you are."

"I would never ask you to," she assured him. Her teasing was over. She could see the conflict in his eyes as he resisted her. Every fiber of his being was surely telling him to throw away the deal and keep her close, but he knew what he would be risking. He was a nineteen-year old kid working in an adult world with men and woman old enough to be his parents. He had earned their respect by respecting them. His strongest critics were starting to take him seriously. Business tycoon, Donald Trump, saw him as a legitimate threat. There was a time and a place for their playful games. Now was not it. This was important to him, so naturally it was important to her.

Blair spent the next fifteen minutes working to make absolutely certain that he was ready to leave at precisely the time he needed to.

"I'm sorry," he told her as he hesitated at the suite door just as he was about to leave. "I don't want you to think that I'm choosing this business deal over you."

"I know you're not," she assured him.

"Because I love you more than any of this," he continued on.

"I know," she repeated, "If I asked you to stay, I know you would, but I'd never ask you to do that. You and your team have worked very hard on this deal. I would never forgive myself if it all fell apart because of me."

"It would never fall apart because of you," he assured her with a light kiss on her lips. "I'll call you the moment my day is finished. Pick any restaurant in Tokyo, and we'll dine there this evening. My credit card is on the table next to your purse, purchase as much as you like. I love you."

"I love you," she replied as she kissed him once more before directing him out of the suite where Eugenia was waiting patiently for him. She had thought about knocking for a moment but decided against it. She knew her boss. He was struggling with having to leave Blair that morning as he had when they had first started their business trip, but he'd do so.

"See to it that Blair has a wonderful day," Chuck instructed Eugenia as he told her to basically take the day off and sightsee with Blair.

"Absolutely," Eugenia assured him.

**TBC. . .**

**Reviews are not optional. If you don't let me know you're enjoying this, I won't keep going, so if you are enjoying this, let me hear it.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW. **

**I realize I don't say this enough, so I will make a point of doing so right now. I want to take a quick moment to ****thank all of you**** for your wonderful reviews of my last chapter. The number of responses that I received is easily the most I've ever had for a single chapter of any of my works. I especially want to thank those of you that comment on each chapter as I post. I look forward to your reactions, probably more than you look forward to my next post.**

**Having said that, on with the show. Enjoy!**

"No deal yet," he grumbled as he made his way into his suite, pulling at his tie as if it was cutting off the circulation to his brain. He felt has thought he'd been banging his head against a brick wall all day. He'd agreed to every one of his counterparts' demands. They'd agreed to every one of his. On paper, it was a done deal except for that damn signature. He could not understand what the holdup was.

As he set his briefcase down, he went straight to the bar to pour himself a drink. He jumped in fright as a hand took the glass from him before he could take his first sip. It took him no more than a second to identify the mysterious hand as Blair's as his promise ring caught his eye instantly.

"I didn't think you would be here yet. I thought you and Eugenia would be too busy spending all my money," he replied as he spun towards her, the relief that he felt with seeing her washed over his features.

"Do you know how long it would take to spend that many billions of dollars?" she told him as she pecked at his lips lightly.

"I do not," he chuckled, "But if anyone would know, it would certainly be you."

"You were supposed to call me when your day was over," she reminded him as she set the drink down on the bar behind him as she advanced herself into his embrace. She was wearing a sexy Geisha girl ensemble that left very little to his imagination.

"I was going to call you after a drink," he told her, "I needed something to take the edge off of this frustrating day."

"I have the perfect thing," she told him as she walked him into one of the unused rooms of the suite where she had set up a surprise for him, a massage table.

Eugenia had kept her well informed on the day's lack of progress. It was after lunch that Blair and Eugenia began planning their surprise to help him relax. Eugenia had confirmed what Blair had been suspecting was happening. He was putting entirely too much pressure on himself, and trying to do too many things to close the deal. "You look like you could use a massage."

He nodded as she began removing his clothes before she encouraged him to climb up. He began chuckled softly as she laid a warm towel around his mid-section.

"That hardly seems necessary, Waldorf," he chuckled, "You've seen all this before."

"I need to concentrate," she told him in a very stern voice as she poured a small amount of fragrant massage oil into her hands. "I cannot have any distractions."

"Is that what my bare ass is to you, Waldorf," he continued laughing, "A distraction."

"Yes," she responded forcefully before she smacking the terry clad rump he was referring to, "How shut up and relax."

He was still chuckling as her hands began working out the tension at his back. He could feel the knots against her fingers as he moaned his appreciation as her delicate fingers went to work. She must have spent ten minutes on his back alone.

"Blair," He spoke when she paused to give her hands a few moments to recover.

"Yes," she prompted him to continue speaking.

"Thank you for doing this," he replied. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never find out," she whispered into his ear as she poured more oil into her hands and began working on his shoulders. There were entirely too many knots there as well. "When was the last time you had a massage?"

"How many months have we been together?" he inquired as he felt his brain incapable of that calculation at that moment.

"Fifteen," she responded without hesitation.

"Then sixteen months," he told her. "It used to be a part of my weekly routine, but that last month leading up to my confession, I couldn't deal with anyone else's hands on me."

"We'll have to add this back into your weekly routine then," she told him.

"I still cannot deal with anyone else's hands but yours," he replied. Anyone else's hands would feel dirty against him.

"This table isn't rented, Bass," she told him, "I'll happily serve as your own private masseuse, that is if you feel as though my performance is up to your high standards."

Chuck reached behind his back to pull the towel away from his ass. "One final test and then I'll let you know."

She oiled up her hands once more and then went to work on his derrière with eager enthusiasm. As she had expected, kneading the muscles of his ass had been the distraction she had been trying to avoid. Her hands skimming across his upper body had been mildly stimulating, but as her hands pushed and pulled against the flesh of his rump, she could feel herself becoming aroused. What was worse was that she was pretty sure Chuck could tell.

Chuck began shifting on the table as if he was uncomfortable. She frowned as the thought that she wasn't doing something right. Suddenly he turned over. Blair's eyes went wide as her eyes settled on the real reason he had been uncomfortable as his erection was revealed.

"Was this the distraction you were trying to avoid?" he inquired as he motioned towards his nether regions as Blair's hand closed around him.

She nodded as she caressed him gently. Chuck's hand settled at her hip, stroking her skin softly through the silk kimono she was wearing. Blair's eyes closed as her breathing began to labor. Chuck's lazy gaze settled on the tie at her waist. He wondered if her ministrations had as much affect on herself as they obviously did to him. He pulled gently at the sash and then watched as it came loose revealing a sliver of her body to him. He slipped his hand between the fabric as he cupped her mound gently. She let out an appreciative moan as her head rolled back in pleasure just as his finger dipped inside her. He let out a low curse of his own. She was positively dripping. He freed her hand from around his cock and sat up swiftly, pulling her to him as his lips crashed against hers.

"Did I pass?" she mumbled against him as he slide the robe off her body and then maneuvered her underneath him on the small table. He positioned himself at her entrance but her question halted his plans.

"Pass?" he prompted her. His mind was too clouded with lust to figure out what she was asking.

"Can I be your private masseuse?" she inquired.

"Only if every session ends the way this one will," he smirked as he slid into her slowly.

"Isn't that how these sessions went before me?" she teased as she rose up to meet his thrust.

"Never did they feel this incredibly satisfying," he assured her as his lips crashed against her to silence any further teasing she may have had in store for him.

* * *

"I'm sorry we cannot go back to New York and lock ourselves in the penthouse just yet," Chuck apologized as they lay in the bathtub together. After making love, Chuck realized that he was covered in massage oil that had made it incredibly difficult for Blair to hold him in their usual passionate embrace. "I honestly thought that today would be the day we'd get this deal signed. I do not know what the hold up is. Everything is agreed upon." After several moments he spoke again, "Bart would know what to do in this situation."

"You'll figure it out," she assured him as she worked the sponge across his skin, "Bart had thirty years of experience. You've had one. Look at everything you've already accomplished in this one year."

"I guess I have done a few good things right," he sighed as he caressed one of the legs that was currently wrapped around his waist, "Stock prices are still up. Profit margins are increasing."

"And I'm sure your back account is growing," she added.

"It's not really about the money to me anymore," he admitted as he grasped her left hand and thread his fingers with hers, "Money is money. I used to believe that was the only thing that was important in life."

"Money, the joys money brings you, and Nate," she recited.

"In that order," he sighed, "Priorities have shifted. I'm a wealthy man, but money never gave me nearly as much joy as you do. I was a naïve, ignorant child without the capability of knowing what love was or what true joy could be."

"Could you give all the money back and still be happy?" she inquired curiously as she lightly scratched at his chest with her free hand.

"I wouldn't go that far," he laughed, "I could give a lot of it back and still be happy. We are accustomed to a certain lifestyle which required a bit of money in the bank."

"I could give up a few things," she replied hesitantly.

"Relax, Waldorf, I'm not planning on giving away my worldly possessions and joining the Peace Corps, but it is time to start taking a stand," he told her.

"What kind of stand?" she asked curiously.

"My shareholders demand a lot of me, high dividends being the most obvious, and I'm giving that to them, but at what cost?" he inquired.

"Where are you going with this, Bass?" she prompted him.

"I don't know," he sighed, "I'm always pushing for the next big deal, trying to outdo my father. What if he went about everything all wrong? He was always tearing something down so he could put something in its place. Remember that building in Brooklyn?"

"The one Vanessa wanted your help in restoring?" she asked after a moment of thought.

"It was a landmark building. It deserved to still be there, but it got torn to shreds because it was a better investment as a parking lot or whatever else it was turned into. I don't want to be the person that just tears things apart. I want to give back," he explained.

"Like a charitable donation?" she inquired as she looked at him in confusion.

"More than that," he shook his head. "I have this big, powerful company, and all this influence. Maybe there is a way to be fiscally responsible without sacrificing this damn moral compass that you've instilled in me."

"It's called a heart, Bass," she told him as she tapped at his chest lightly, "And you've always had it. I merely turned on the switch."

"Maybe I need to walk away from this deal," he announced.

"But all the man hours your team put in. Just this morning you said you didn't want to ruin this deal for them," she reminded him.

"Something doesn't sit right," he told her. "These concessions that I've made, morally they aren't right. I'd have to put hundreds, possibly thousands of workers out of work to make this a profitable deal. Meanwhile all middle and upper level management get secured futures."

"Then walk away," she told him. "At the end of the day, you have to look yourself in the mirror. I will support you no matter what, but you have to live in your own skin."

"Speaking of skin," he told her as he kissed one of her shriveled fingers gently.

"Time to dry off," she agreed.

**TBC. . .**

**I'm hoping you'll all continue on with your reviews.**

**Author's Note: I feel as though this story is coming to an end fairly soon, but I have a few ideas I would yet like to get out yet. There are still probably two or three more chapters in my head, but I wanted to give you a little notice. Fear not, I have a few new story ideas working around in my brain: one in which I'd fix how the powers that be ended this most recent season (horribly in my opinion, but still trusting in my Chair), and another story which wouldcontinue with Blair and Chuck as they navigate the world as parents to their two children. I've got one chapter of each written already. I'm just trying to decide which one will be the better story to tell first.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW. **

**Again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

"What is that noise?" Blair mumbled as she felt Chuck stir next to her. It was two in the morning. All she wanted to do was sleep tucked in against his side, but a gentle consistent knock had woken her. That was saying something as she was the soundest sleeper.

"Someone is at the door," he told her as he reached for his robe as he pushed the bedcovers away. "Go back to sleep. I'll get rid of whoever it is."

She nodded as she laid back down. He kissed her forehead before he removed himself from the bed, cursing under his breath at being interrupted from the deep slumber he was enjoying. He was still suffering from his lack of sleep from their forced separation, and waking up before his beautiful girlfriend or alarm woke up was not what he had in mind for that evening.

"This had better be good, Davidson," Chuck snarled at his CFO as he stood before him.

"I think we need to walk away," Chuck's number two in command, Ric, told him as he slapped at a notebook he hand in his hands.

Chuck turned when he heard Blair shift in their bed. He was afraid his conversation was going to wake her. He snatched a room key off the front table and pushed the older man out into the hallway, allowing the door to close behind him.

"I've been running the numbers for five hours," the man explained. "We cannot possibly be profitable with the concessions we've agreed to. We'll take a large financial hit on this."

"How large?" Chuck inquired.

"In the first three years, possibly as large as five billion," the CFO explained.

"That's what I was thinking too," Chuck admitted as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"You mean you've had this thought already?" Ric inquired as he eyed Chuck curiously. He'd worked closely with Bart Bass for the better part of two decades, and saw first hand the genius his father was at business. Chuck Bass was possibly better.

"I didn't have the numbers to back my gut up, but something didn't feel right about how negotiations went. I was looking for a way to back out. Thank you for providing it to me. First thing in the morning, we'll get the team together, we'll go to the Japanese, and advise them to try and find a better deal. Let Trump have it. What's another bankruptcy to that man?"

"I'll let you get back to sleep. I'm sorry to have woken you," Ric stated. "I hope I didn't wake Ms. Waldorf."

"You didn't," he assured the man.

"Good night," Ric nodded as he walked away.

Chuck let himself back into the room and slid in beside Blair. She instantly curled herself next to him as if he had some magnetic force pulling her to him.

"Is everything okay?" she mumbled.

"Davidson was running the numbers. He wants us to back out of the deal. He has the numbers to back up what my gut was telling me," he explained as he caressed her bare shoulder softly. "Go back to sleep. We can talk about it in the morning."

She nodded against his chest as she drifted off.

* * *

"Good morning, Beautiful," Chuck grinned happily into his phone as he gave her a wake up call that morning. He had managed to slip out of the room without her usual distraction, but now he was missing the sound of her voice.

"Where are you?" Blair inquired into the phone as she looked around the room, hoping that he was merely playing one of their games. Surely he wouldn't leave her without satisfying her morning ache.

"Having breakfast with my team," he told her.

"Chuck Bass, how could you just leave me here like this!" she exclaimed.

"With great difficulty I assure you," he replied with a slight chuckle. He could practically feel the steam that was escaping from her ears in her anger. "I won't be long. We've come to an agreement within the team to walk away. We'll be breaking the news to the Japanese in less than an hour. I have the jet preparing for departure. Can you be ready to leave in four hours?"

"It's more time than I had to prepare myself to leave New York," she responded in her seductive voice. He could visualize the sexy smirk on her face.

"Don't forget to pack up that massage table," he reminded her, "I have big plans for you when we return to the penthouse, and they include that table."

"I can't wait," she responded anxiously.

"Neither can I," he added, "I'll call you when we are on our way back to the hotel."

"Promise," she requested. He'd said that to her yesterday only to have him arrive at the hotel without a call. She only knew he was on his way because another member of the team had called Eugenia to let her now where they were having dinner that evening.

"I promise," he replied, "I love you, Blair."

"I love you too," she grinned.

Blair called room service for breakfast and then began packing up her belongings along with his after she finished eating in the same suitcase, as she hadn't brought her own considering how little time she had to pack. She was amazed that she'd managed to fit all of their belongings in one designer bag. There was something oddly comforting in seeing her clothes mixed in with his in his suitcase. She knew she was being ridiculous. Their clothes were always mixed together in their closet in the penthouse.

Her phone rang suddenly, distracting her from her thought.

"Hi, Eugenia," Blair greeted Chuck's trusty assistant, "Are you all on your way back from the meeting already?"

"There is a slight change in plans," Eugenia explained.

"Did the meeting not go as Chuck had hoped?" Blair inquired as she heard an excited hesitation in Eugenia's voice.

"We told the Japanese that we were backing out of the deal, and they backed away from every demand they had gotten us to agree to since we have arrived. They really wanted this deal, but wanted to see what we would give up. Mister Bass is playing hardball right now. He's really upset that they wasted so much of his team's time. There is an agreement on the table, but we're waiting for the attorneys to draw up the contracts. It's going to take a few more hours," Eugenia explained.

"Why didn't Chuck call me himself?" she inquired.

"He's taking a walk to calm himself down. He tore apart his counterpart. I've never seen him so flush with rage. I thought for a moment that Chuck was going to hit someone," Eugenia added.

"Does he have his phone with him?" Blair inquired. She knew exactly how he could get, and she didn't want him taking out that anger on someone else. She knew how to calm him down better than anyone.

"He should," Eugenia replied, "Unless he's shattered it in anger."

"Give me five minutes," Blair requested as she hung up on Eugenia suddenly. She knew that he'd never calm down on his own. Chuck Bass did not let things that angered him go without a fight.

"Now isn't a good time, Blair," Chuck hissed into his phone.

"Now is the perfect time," she cooed seductively, "I was just getting dressed, and I realized I forgot something during my shopping spree with Eugenia yesterday."

"Blair, if you need to go shopping, you still have my card. Go get whatever you need," he rolled his eyes. He thought it was ridiculous for her to be asking his permission to shop.

"Don't you want to know what I forgot?" she replied innocently without missing a beat.

"Okay, what did you forget?" he sighed as he resigned himself to play along. She was going to keep pestering him until he did.

"I have no lingerie, Bass," she whispered darkly. She heard a slight groan escape from him and then there was a thud. She chuckled in victory as she waited for a few moments for him to recover.

"Blair," he tested his phone to see if she was still with him, having dropped the cellular device at his feet.

"Did you drop your phone?" she continued laughing.

"You cannot do things like this to me, Waldorf," he groaned in need.

"What am I going to do?" she continued to tease him, "I'll having nothing appropriate to wear on the flight home. What will your team think of me if they discover I am without my La Perlas?"

Another thud was all she heard.

"Waldorf," he tested once again.

"Did you butter up your cell phone at breakfast this morning?" she inquired.

"Please stop teasing me," he demanded.

"Not until you're in a better mood," she replied, even though she could hear in his voice that he was smiling.

"I am," he assured her.

"Good, now go celebrate your brilliant business dealings with your team, sign the damn contract and get back here to me so we can have our own little celebration," she commanded him.

"She works quick," Eugenia shrugged her shoulders as Chuck joined the gathered team members who where celebrating their hard work. His team greeted him with a well-deserved pat on the back, but he was quick to deflect their praise. They did the work; he merely closed the deal.

The lawyers came in an hour later to announce that the contracts were ready to be signed. There was a last minute attempt by the Japanese CEO to save his job, but Chuck balked at it. Anyone that wasted his precious time deserved no place in Bass Industries.

**TBC. . .**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**Thank you again to those who took a few moments to review.**

"Took you long enough," Blair greeted Chuck in their suite in nothing but a pair of Louboutin stilettos on her feet. He sent a silent thank you to the heavens that he hadn't thought to invite his team in to continue on with their celebration. After the deal was signed, everyone wanted to go out for a celebratory drink, he'd felt obligated in join them.

"Had I known what was waiting for me, I would have been in a much bigger hurry," he told her as he dropped his briefcase to the floor and pulled her towards him.

"What part of 'our own little celebration' was unclear?" she inquired as she batted her eyelashes as she collapsed against him.

"I had to buy my team a drink," he explained, "They deserved it. Then I sent them home."

"How are we getting home then?" she pouted. She had been looking forward to an extended flight on the Bass jet. She hated flying commercial now that she had been so thoroughly spoiled by his private jet.

"Not to worry, Beautiful," he kissed her pouting lips softly. He knew exactly what she was pouting about. In truth, he wanted her to enjoy the comforts of the Bass jet. It always worked out to his benefit, "We get the Bass jet. I rented another jet for the rest of my team. I certainly wasn't going to deny myself a chance to add a few more points in the Mile High Club."

"I love how your mind works," she proclaimed as she played with his collar.

"How about we cash in a few of those points here on the ground," he suggested as he lifted her into his arms and deposited her onto the bed after he took the few required steps.

"You're reading my mind," she told him as she began working with him to strip off his clothes.

Chuck pulled away momentarily to remove the last remnants of clothes while his eyes racked her body. She shifted slightly under his intense stare as she smiled at him with a hint of shyness. Her self-consciousness about her appearance at the moment was a little disconcerting. How could she doubt how beautiful he thought she was, especially after their fifteen months together?

Chuck climbed over top of her, resting all his weight against her, reveling in the feeling of her skin against his. Her body arched against him to feel him more fully.

"Can we talk about something, Blair?" he asked softly.

Blair studied his eyes for a few moments. He seemed nervously. She nodded her head.

"You know I love you, and I love making love to you," he began after a deep breath.

"I do," she confirmed.

"We have such an amazing sex life, it is rare that I have to take matters into my own hands, but there are times that I do . . . these past few days are a perfect example," he continued on. Her eyes looked at him curiously. "Do you ever touch yourself?"

"That is an inappropriate question," she exclaimed as she tried to shove him away without success. Her entire body seemed to turn crimson, but he wasn't sure if it was in anger or embarrassment.

"Answer my questions," he requested gently as he guided her eyes back to his after she turned away from his gaze.

"Why would you even ask such a thing?" she snapped, her body becoming more flush with each moment this discussion continued.

"I want to know," he told her.

"Would it bother you if I did?" she inquired as she eyed him skeptically.

"No," he shook his head, "It would actually bother me if you said you didn't."

"Why would that bother you?" she asked.

"Because I'd know you are lying," he replied.

"Then I won't lie to you," she told him. She also wasn't going to admit the truth. She merely refused to answer the question.

"Could I watch as you touched yourself?" he asked gently. He knew he was pressing his luck. She'd never agree to this. It was more likely that she would storm into the bathroom and lock herself in until he promised to never bring the subject up again. He could not stop himself from hoping that she'd agree. He wanted her to trust him completely, and sharing such a private moment with him would be a gigantic step for them.

"You want to watch me," she repeated in disbelief. He nodded his head before he kissed her softly.

"If it's too embarrassing, I can do it first," he offered.

"I don't like it when you touch yourself," she pouted as she reminded him of the previous discussions they'd had on this topic.

"And why is that?" he inquired as he lightly stroked her cheek.

"Because it makes me feel inadequate," she told him, "Like I'm not fulfilling your needs."

"You are delusion if you believe that to be true," he told her sincerely. "You fulfill all my needs."

"Then why do you need to touch yourself?" she pressed.

"I touch myself when you can't," he explained, "I get these overwhelming urges to have you sometimes, and it's unrealistic for you to be around me twenty-four hours a day, and that is what it would take."

"How often do you do it?" she inquired.

"Once a month," he shrugged. He wasn't sure if that was the real answer, but it sounded reasonable. "This past week, a little more, but you were talking me through that."

She blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay," she stated suddenly.

"Okay?" he prompted her. He didn't understand what she was agreeing to.

"You can watch me," she added as her nervousness came through in her voice as she spoke, "On one condition."

"Anything," he assured her.

"You can never tease me about this," she demanded.

"I would never," he replied.

"And you cannot tell anyone about this," she added.

"Our little secret," he responded as he ran an imaginary zipper across his lips.

"And you cannot think any less of me for this," she threw in for good measure.

"I couldn't possibly," he agreed as he rolled off her then, giving her a reassuring smile when she took a nervous breath.

She looked into his eyes to see all of his love staring back at her. That gave her the necessary courage to move forward.

"Do you want a play by play? Or would you like to just watch?" she inquired.

"I want whatever you're most comfortable with," he assured her as he propped his head up with his hand and let his eyes drift across her body.

She nodded and took another shaky breath as her hands found her breasts and began rubbing them softly and slowly as her fingers worked her nipples into tight peaks. Chuck felt himself react, but kept his eyes firmly focused on her.

"When I do touch myself," she spoke, startling him slightly with her words as he was so entranced by the vision before him, "I'm also fantasizing about you, so don't be surprised if I moan your name."

"That's good information to have," he replied as he chuckled a little in amusement as she kept stroking her breasts.

She closed her eyes suddenly and allowed her hands to drift down her torso to her belly, stroking her skin softly as her breathing began to shallow. Closing her eyes had helped calm her nerves. She could feel his intense stare, but it wasn't as intimidating when she couldn't see his lustful eyes. Her strokes were soft and deliberate.

Chuck's fingers dug into the comforter on the bed as her hand moved lower, to gently caress her mound. His fingers itched to touch her where she was touching herself, but he had asked for this so he had to allow her to follow through.

Blair's legs parted slightly as she ran her fingers down one lip and then up the other, her touch was whisper light, almost tickling. Her legs parted a little further as one finger disappeared between her lips, a soft moan escaped from her mouth as she felt how turned on she was.

"I'm so wet," she moaned as she opened her eyes briefly to connect with his.

"Let me see," he requested.

She consented as she opened her legs even further, allowing her glistening lips to be seen as her finger moved slowly inside. A second finger slowly disappeared inside her as she began stroking her clitoris urgently. Her hips rose off the bed in perfect rhythm with her finger's trusts.

Suddenly her other hand came down and parted her lips so he could see more. Her clitoris was enlarged as he had witnessed on many occasions as he touched and tasted her. Her thumb and forefinger pinched it gently, bringing out a cry of pleasure from her lips as she arched into her hand.

He knew that sound well. She was close. Her speed increased as she pumped herself to release. Her thumb was resting against her clitoris, but wasn't adding any stimulation. She obviously didn't need it as her fingers dipped in and then pulled out frantically, her hips meeting her hand thrust for thrust.

Her eyes opened suddenly as she cried out his name. "Chuck, please make this last. This never lasts when I do it."

Chuck fingers dove in quickly, as hers pulled away, as he drew out her orgasm for as long as he could.

"Oh, god!" she cried out as the last of the orgasm washed over her. Her lungs were rising and falling heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She'd never had that much pleasure on her own before. Chuck's fingers pulled out of her slowly, but he didn't stop touching her. His fingers began drawing lazy circles along her lower abdomen as his lips were caressing her pert breasts.

She had to give him credit, as he patiently waiting for her to recover before he moved over her again. She knew his erection was screaming for release, but he didn't force himself on her.

"That was an amazing sight to witness," he told her, "A million times better than any porn movie I've watched over the years."

"Want to know what's better than that," she spoke confidently, "You inside me, giving me another release."

Chuck took that as his cue as he climbed over her and lowered himself inside.

"Oh, god!" was his turn to cry out, "You feel . . ." He struggled to come up with a adequate description for how she felt. Amazing wasn't strong enough, even mind-blowing wasn't enough. All thought left him at that moment as her vaginal walls drew him in deeper as her release rocked her body.

"That was . . ." Blair struggled to finish her sentence as she came down from her peek. He had rolled off of her, but was snuggled against her body as he was on his side.

"I know, I can't describe it either," he added as he discovered she was having the same trouble he was.

"I know one thing," she told him as she rolled on her side so she was facing him with a brilliant smile on her face, "I'll never be able to touch myself again without thinking about this day."

"If I forced this on you, I'm so sorry," he replied as he gently caressed her shoulder.

"You never force anything on me," she assured him as she reached up to caress his cheek softly, her own scent lingered on her fingers which he inhaled deeply. "You push me beyond my boundaries in the best possible way. What I do, I do of my own free will. You give me a choice each time we try something new. I choose to do so because I trust you; I trust us."

"Your faith in us is remarkable," he marveled as he kissed the inside of her hand.

"My faith in you," she corrected him.

"We should get dressed," he suggested. She stuck out her lip in an irresistible pout. "We should get dressed so that we can head home, lock ourselves in the penthouse and spend the rest of your summer in each other's arms."

"As long as I'm in your arms, it will be heaven," Blair replied.

**The End. **

**This wasn't exactly where I was going to end this, but my computer crashed and all that I had worked on after this has been lost. I was fortunate that I had this backed up. The ideas are still in my head, so I'll pick them up again as I've jotted them down, but first I'm going to continue on with one of the other stories that I've been itching to develop. I'm still not sure which one will come out first, but I'm leaning towards fixing the ending to last season.**

**Keep an eye out.**


End file.
